That's MY book!
by BlueBastard
Summary: Sakura, tired and frustrated by her teammates and Kakashi, decides to steal one of her sensei's precious books. Will she regret it?
1. The madness begins

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Naruto's creators and no one else.

---------------------

"Time's up!" Kakashi sighed, shaking his head sadly, "I really expected better from you guys."

"Ah... that hurt Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto, stop being such a baby." Sakura frowned.

"Naruto!"

The blonde-headed boy jerked his gaze up at the sound of Sasuke's irritated voice. Suddenly just as irked, he replied with an annoyed, "WHAT?"

"Dobe, how could you fall for such an obvious trap?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"That wasn't fair..." Naruto sat up, crossing his arms as he pouted, "Kakashi-sensei _knows _how much I like ramen."

A sweatdrop formed on the side of Kakashi's face as he thought sadly, _'He's hopeless...'_

"I was testing your self-control." Kakashi said by way of explanation.

"Obviously it's nonexistant." Sakura's frown managed to deepen as she scowled.

"Aww, Sakura. Don't be like that..." Naruto whined, scratching the back of his head.

She huffed angrily and turned away. His hands stuck in his pockets, Sasuke came up to Naruto, his gaze almost unreadable.

"What? I was hungry!" Naruto explained, standing up.

Sasuke matched glare for glare before sighing under his breath, "Dobe."

"Stop CALLING me THAT!" Naruto exclaimed in frustration.

"Well maybe if you'd stop being one, Naruto dobe." The raven-haired boy replied, turning and walking away.

Arms still crossed, Naruto turned to their teacher, a frown on his face, "That wasn't fair, Kakashi-sensei. You shouldn't have taken advantage like that."

"Think, Naruto. If one of your enemies got a hold of that piece of info and used it against you..."

"You wouldn't stand a chance!" Sakura finished for Kakashi, glaring at Naruto while their teacher's eye remained casually lazy.

"Whatever. All this talk of ramen has made me hungry." Naruto exclaimed loudly, pivoting with his arms resting crossed behind his head, "I'm gonna go see if Iruka-sensei could take me out."

As two of her teammates walked away, Sakura huffed angrily, crossing her arms as she turned to their sensei, "How can you stand them, Kakashi-sensei? HOW can you not get mad?"

Kakashi shrugged, reaching into his pouch and pulling out another book from the Icha Icha Paradise series. A full three minutes passed with Kakashi reading and Sakura glaring at him heatedly. When he was obviously not going to say anything else, Sakura shouted, "Kakashi! Don't you ever do anything else other than read that stupid book!"

Without skipping a beat or taking his eye off the book, he asked, "If you have something better to offer..."

Sakura's eyes widened momentarily, before turning angry and shouting, "Pervert!"

Kakashi sighed, "I was simply answering your question."

Crossing her arms angrily, Sakura watched him with a guarded gaze for a while. When all Kakashi did was stroll over to a tree and slump down against it, she sighed irritably.

"You are so hopeless..."

"Funny, that's just what I was thinking about Naruto."

"That's because he IS HOPELESS."

Deciding that being here was just as good as any other place she could go, Sakura walked over to where her Sensei sat and gave herself permission to sit down next to him. His quick glance in her direction was the only acknowledgement of her presence he showed. A slightly cross look passed over hers before she calmed herself down. At least she had gotten a reaction from the usually inanimate man. He was so lazy all the time. Always reading that book too. Usually Sakura would have left with the others as well, but for now she decided to stay. It was peaceful here. Which was much more than what she could say if she went with either Sasuke or Naruto. One was cold and shutdown while the other was loud and obnoxious.

Sighing, the pink-haired chuunin leaned against the trunk of the tree, content to look up at the midday sky. She knew Kakashi had ended their training earlier than normal today. And it was all thanks to that new edition of Icha Icha Paradise that was basically plastered to his eyes right now. Oh, wait. His eye.

Kakashi was trying his best to focus on the book before him. But for some reason he couldn't. _I should be enjoying this_, he argued reasonably with himself, _I even purposefully made Naruto fail the training and his teammates today just so I could get back to it. So why aren't I?_

The sigh of the young female next to him clicked everything together. With a mental sigh, he knew he might as well get over it. He wouldn't be able to get back to his book with his student so distracted. Her mind was obviously dwelling on some important matter.

"What's wrong?"

Surprised that the silver-haired man had spoken, Sakura took a few moments before her voice functioned once again, "W-what's wro... uh, well, Kakashi-sensei...?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I... That is... uh, do you think I'm a weak person?"

Kakashi's eye widened at that, and he even lowered his book slightly, "You, Sakura? Weak?"

Not quite hearing the questioning in his voice, Sakura hung her head, looking away, "I knew it. Sasuke and Naruto are much stronger than I am. I can't really keep up with them anymore. And I was just thinking..."

Her sensei had put the book away, noticing the serious tone in her voice. She had his full attention now, though she couldn't tell since her head and gaze were sort of turned away. He didn't force her to continue. Rather, he waited for her to come out with it on her own. Though he did have an inkling as to what it was she was about to say.

"Maybe... Kakashi," She turned back to look at him worriedly, "maybe I should... like, you know, quit."

His black eye met her green ones and held it. She wanted to look away but his own gaze held onto hers. The pink-haired chuunin was surprised at the strength she found there. Much more than the usual lackadaisical expression that always lingered in her Sensei's eye.

Kakashi wanted to dissuade her. Wanted to simply say that no, she could definately not quit. But that would not have been the right thing to say. Not now. Not with that look she was giving him.

"Is that... really what you want, Sakura?" His voice was whispered, though the doubt was there.

Trapped in that knowing gaze, Sakura suddenly wasn't so sure of herself, "I... I don't know." She was finally able to tear her gaze away, though the effort it required once again surprised her, "I don't know what I want anymore, Kakashi-sensei."

Knowing not to advance on a cat that felt she was cornered, Kakashi backed down, pulling his book out to reassure her even more. Actually, he sort of knew it would anger her. But that was better than the mood she was in now. And as soon as she saw the notorious cover, Kakashi's assumption was one hundred percent correct.

"Argh, Ka-ka-shi-sensei!" She snapped, jumping to her feet, trembling with frustration, "You and that... that sorry excuse for a book!"

Kakashi was so amused he did not quite see what was coming next. One minute, he was laughing and looking within the pages of his book, and the next all he was grasping was air, staring at his open fingers, "Wha-"

He could see a pink-haired figure sprinting away, laughing maniacally, "No more, Kakashi-sensei. This book's gonna burn!"

"H-hey." He said glumly, standing up, his hand outstretched.

He had ended the practice early for that book. He had wanted to READ that book. He could probably just go and buy another one, but that would take too long. Grinning, Kakashi started running after his student. He WOULD get it back. He wasn't about to be outdone by one of his students. At least, he didn't plan on it for many years to come.

"Don't plan on getting too far ahead, Sakura!"

Hearing that determined voice behind her, Sakura couldn't help but go faster, shouting over her shoulder, "You're all talk, Kakashi!"

Though inwardly, she was ranting to herself _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._


	2. Game of tag

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by their creators. Not me.

To OnEcRaZyGaL: -grins- glad you think so.

To Hiei's Shadow Tenshi: -smiles- hey, thanx for the correction. I knew something didn't seem right...

To Mareva: Yeah, I'm planning on continuing. Glad you liked it.

--------

Sakura looked wildly around her while focusing on running as fast as she could. And hey, a little chakra on the feet couldn't hurt, right? I mean, this was Kakashi we were talking about.

_Chuunin or not_, she thought to herself, _he's a jounin. Not to mention he was, well, Kakashi. He's way faster and better at these kind of things_.

Biting her lip, she tugged the stolen book closer and leapt onto the trees, going as fast as her speed would allow. Slowly, a plan began to form in her mind and the grin of her inner self sprouted on her own face.

Kakashi caught up with, surprisingly, a bit of effort. A grin spread underneath his mask as he caught sight of one pink-haired little chuunin.

_I don't see why she even thought she could outrun me_, He wondered gleefully to himself.

But as his eyes focused on the hostage tucked right under her arm, all other thoughts disbanded. Other than the one that urged him forward. He would get his book back. Neither she, nor any force in the world, could take it away.

Bunching his muscles, he sprung and caught her mid-leap. A startled gasp was all that was wrung out of her as they tumbled to the ground. Leaves, ripped from their recent perches, twisted and twirled around them. Making sure to first land lightly on his feet, Kakashi then proceeded to pin her on the ground, knowing just how good her slim frame was at escaping. She was left breathless, taking a moment to realize what had just happened. And all in that moment, Kakashi's masked face was inches from her own, his skillful limbs effectively trapping her.

She fought against the blush she felt wanting to rise in her cheeks. This was Kakashi, after all. Her SENSEI. The pervert.

But that last thought all but added to the warmth now tinting her face. Her wide green eyes reluctantly looked up at the black one above her, having nowhere else to look. His face practically filled her view, after all.

"That's MY book." Kakashi said in a soft, but persistant tone.

"What book?" Sakura asked, her face graced with an innocent look.

Kakashi blinked. He looked down at her hands.

The silver-haired jounin cursed as the sudden realization hit him the same time a puff of smoke shrouded them both. That is, it shrouded Kakashi, having been made by the disappearance of a certain little shinobi. Rustling in the vegitation around him made the shinobi shift effortlessly to his feet, his gaze alert. But to his dismay, what met his gaze were more than a handful of Sakura clones, each darting in a different direction. And this time, each and everyone of them darted off with a little book in their possession. In his mind, Kakashi was already thinking of a dozen different ways to punish a certain blond-haired chuunin for aiding Sakura in mastering that certain technique.

-

Sakura couldn't help but laugh in victory as she paraded the streets, an immensely pleased expression on her face. It earned her a few inquisitive and wary glances, even one from her infamous rival, Ino. Or rather, ex-rival. The pink-haired shinobi wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but somehow she had fallen out of love with the stone hearted Uchiha. A fact which only spurred Ino on in her endless quest to catch Sasuke's non-existant love.

Sakura sighed, _How did I ever think he could love someone as weak as me_.

She soon found her feet bringing her to the entrance of Naruto's favorite ramen stand (what's it called?). And speak of the devil -or rather, demon- there was the little blond chuunin now, slurping up his noodles beside his favorite ex-sensei, Iruka. She brightened instantly, smiling and raising her hand to say hi.

Suddenly, she found an iron-like grip on her shoulder and a handful of silver spikes tickling the side of her face. Feeling an attack of uneasiness, Sakura slowly turned to face the jounin beside her, her voice tight in apprehension. God, he must be mad, "K-kakashi-sensei, what a... uh, surprise."

His single, visible eye glanced nonchalantly elsewhere, while he responded in an undertone, "We need to talk."

He needed to keep up appearances, after all. No matter how much he was seething on the inside. How could he let someone else touch one of his precious books? HIS book? _No. No, must calm down. I'm not mad. I'm not upset_, The silver haired shinobi convinced himself while doing some internal breathing exercises.

"If you're looking for the real Sakura, she's still running around in the forest somewhere." Sakura said nervously, adding a smile to try to make it look more believable.

"Nice try," Kakashi said in a flat voice, steering the girl away from the safety of the ramen stand and two of their good friends.

"Look," Sakura held up her hands, "No book. See, I just can't be the real one."

"Hmm. Should I run you through with a sharp blade to make sure?"

Sakura paled at the thought, laughing as she quickly changed her mind, "Okay, you caught me sensei. I'm the real one."

Kakashi only nodded. Suddenly, the pink-haired chuunin didn't feel so good. Maybe taking his book hadn't been such a good idea. He seemed sort of... mad. It was strange to see their aloof sensei suddenly showing some emotion outside of when they were battling for their lives. But then again, they were dealing with Kakashi's favorite hobby here.

Thinking maybe it would be better to have reinforcements, Sakura twisted her head back to look at the ramen stand, her mouth open slightly as she was about to call out. Only to inhale a bunch of smoke. They were suddenly not in the streets of the leaf village. Once again, she found herself back in the forests' green clutches. Planting her firmly in place, Kakashi dropped the nonchalant facade and stepped in front of the wary girl, his arms crossed in front of his chest, "Now. Where did you put it?"

Feeling cornered once again, Sakura resolutely pushed away her fear. This was Kakashi-sensei they were talking about. No matter how riled up she got him -which she was suddenly finding a very amusing matter- he couldn't do anything REALLY bad to her. Like kill her or something. She was still his student. And he was still the same old Kakashi. What was she afraid of?

Grinning suddenly, a prospect that made Kakashi tilt his head inquisitively, Sakura said secretively, "It's in a place where I just know you won't be able to find it."

Kakashi gaped. Was she... Sakura... taunting him? This wasn't right. HE was supposed to be intimidating. SHE was supposed to be intimidatED. How else could he get his book back? Thanking, once again, for the presence of his mask, Kakashi replied as if nothing had happened. She hadn't surprised him. Nope. Not one bit.

"If you just give back my book, you can continue on with your day and I with mine." Kakashi sighed, his eye rolled skyward as if inspecting the clouds.

Sakura sighed, "Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi." The said jounin raised his eyebrow at the mention of his name, not once, but three times in a row. "You can always go and buy another book, ya know."

Kakashi frowned, "...Yeah, but I wish to get back the one I had. That one that YOU have now."

"Oh, what was that, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned, much to the confused look of the silver-haired jounin, "Did you just say that _I_ can have the book. Why thank you. You're always so considerate, sensei."

With a smile, the pink-haired chuunin twirled on her feet and walked off. Only to bump into the chest of the man that was supposed to be behind her and too dazed to move.

"Not so fast, Sakura." Kakashi said as soon as she got the nerve to stare him straight in the eye, "I would like my book back."

"Oh come on," Sakura said as she broke into a grin, "Where's the playful sensei we all know and love?"

Kakashi's frown deepened, "He's out trying to get _his _book back."

Now if Sakura hadn't been having so much fun and had known better, she would have definately known not to mess with the infamous shinobi and his beloved books. The two were inseperable. Though she had no clue why. It was something she was deviously planning on finding out as soon as she got Kakashi out of her hair. If she had just spoken with one of the older Shinobi about the familiar topic of Kakashi and his Icha Icha Paradise, she would have known it wasn't wise to push him so far. Especially when he was already this agitated. Yeah, IF she had known.

"Aw, Kakashi-sensei, you're no fun." Sakura laughed, poking her sensei on the chest.

Quicker than she could bat her eye, she found his hard grip on her wrist and the rough bark of a tree shoved rudely against her shoulderblades. Anger surged forth as she met his glare with her own, "Kakashi, that _hurts_."

But he wasn't answering. Unless you counted a sort of a growl as a dignified response.

"Ka..kashi...?" She breathed out slowly. He was close again. Too close for comfort. And not to mention that he was taller than her. She tried to pull her wrist free, but his grip was too strong. His hand was clenched over it so tight it was actually on the verge of mind-numbing pain.

His visible eye was drilling into her own, making her shift uneasily.

_He's still Kakashi_, She thought to herself, squelching the urge to shut her eyes tight from his hard stare, _He's not some mad psycho killer like Itachi. He's my sensei. He's Kakashi. He wouldn't hurt me. Right?_

But the way he had her trapped and the look in his eye was telling her otherwise. Her senses were practically screaming at her to lash out in self-defense. An act of self preservation. It seemed like waves of murderous intent were streaming out from the masculine form before her. In her mind's eye, she was trying to see what her former ally would be like as her deadly enemy. Sakura shook her head. What was she thinking? He wasn't the enemy. He was her teacher for crying out loud.

If she hadn't been so filled with conflicting feelings, she would have noticed the new one that had popped up out of nowhere. Something that made her feel oddly warm inside. But of course, what with all the conflicting and stuff, she didn't.

Kakashi stared hard into the green eyes of the chuunin before him. They were filled with fear and uncertainty. Kakashi frowned. Fear? Of him? This wasn't right. Sure, she should be intimidated. But frightened? With a blink of an eye, Kakashi found his anger abating. The anger that always arose when in defense of his precious Icha Icha Paradise books.

They were his ultimate escape. Escape from the terrible missions he endured. The terrible nightmares that came with it. They left him... devoid of any emotion. The books were his salvation. They took him away from it all. THAT was why he was so damn protective of them, despite what others thought of him because of it. The adult themes written within the pages were just a bonus. All right, so they were more than a bonus. They were almost like.. an incentive.

Kakashi shook his head mentally. He was getting past the main point. He had been thinking too long. See, there, Sakura's giving him an odd look now. How long had he been thinking anyway? It was only a few paragraphs. Why was it that she got a whole bunch without him so much batting an eye and when he used up a few short paragraphs, she was suddenly all up on his case?

Hmm, getting off topic again. Damn, she smelled good. Woah. WAY off topic there.

Kakashi instantly pushed himself off the confused girl, the look he gave her was indecipherable. Before she could even say a word, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What in the world...?" Sakura frowned, so confused she didn't even move for a whole hour or two.

By then she was walking towards her home. _What had gotten into Kakashi-sensei anyways? _She thought to herself, face scrunched up in befuddlement, _I didn't think taking his book would upset him THAT much. Maybe I should just give it back to him? Honestly, this was supposed to be fun. No one was supposed to get hurt. Least of all me. Kakashi, on the other hand, could take it. I mean, he is a jounin after all_.

Looking up to the sky in search of her answer, she could only sigh in exasperation as all she got in response was thunder and a sudden outpouring of rain.


	3. Strawberries and First kiss

Disclaimer: Hmm, Naruto still doesn't belong to me. Darn.

------

Kakashi was making his own way home when suddenly the downpour of rain began. It was a surprising relief to the poor jounin. Said jounin who was slightly flushed in embarrasment after his brief encounter with his pink-haired chuunin.

_Agh, must not think such thoughts!_ He berated himself, curling his fists as if he was in physical agony, _She is Sakura. She is my student. She...smells nice. Like strawberries_.

Kakashi blinked. Read over his thoughts. Then blinked again.

"ARGH! THOSE DAMN STRAWBERRIES!"

-

Sakura blinked. Over the storm, she could've sworn she had just heard the word 'strawberries' or something similar to that. Shrugging it off, she continued sprinting her way back to her apartment.

_Darn it, where did all this rain come from_, She pouted as she splashed through a particularly large puddle.

"Oh well, as if I'm not already soaked through..." She mumbled to herself, picking up the pace.

Much to her delight, she soon found the familiar towering figure of her apartment looming before her. Lightening flashed and she could've sworn she saw a dark figure somewhere up in the sky. But she brushed the thought off as she pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Slipping inside, she slumped her shoulders as the empty, albeit slightly warm, room greeted her.

"Welcome home..." She said aloud in a disheartened tone.

"Umm... I think you're confused." Kakashi said, suddenly appearing before her. Honestly, she of ALL people should know this was not his home, but hers.

"Gaahh!" Sakura shouted in surprise tripping backwards over her recently worn sandals.

But Kakashi wasn't a reknowned jounin for nothing. With ease, he caught her by the arm before she had even begun falling. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected this reaction from her. The silver-haired shinobi actually found it amusing. Unfortunately, the pink haired chuunin was not amused at all.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" She exclaimed after getting over her shock, "WHAT are you DOING in MY APARTMENT!"

Hoping he wasn't made permanently deaf by her animated shouting, Kakashi's eyebrow lifted up, "Why, I came to get my book, of course."

Sakura just stared at him. Her plan was backfiring. SHE was the one who was supposed to have the upper hand. Not her stupid perverted sensei.

"You can't just go into someone's apartment, Kakashi-sensei."

"You can't just take someone's book either."

Sakura blushed furiously. He did have a point. Though she wanted to argue that breaking into an apartment was a whole different matter. Yet when she opened her mouth, words poured out that she hadn't intended to say at all.

"I just wanted to know why you found all those books so interesting, sensei." Sakura said, unable to withdraw the half-whining tone she detected in her voice, "I was... curious."

His visible eye widened in surprise. Whatever he had been expecting as a response, it hadn't been THAT. _She wanted to... well, I'll be_. Kakashi thought, amazed as he fell into a grin.

"Well..." His voice was low, but he drew his mouth closer to her ear, his breath tickling the area, "when you put it THAT way..."

Sakura's eyes widened as he closed the already small space between them. _What's he doing? What's he doing? What's he doing? _The thought chanted through her panicky mind before she started thinking, _Wait, why aren't I doing anything?_

She forced her green eyes to lock onto his visible one, which was currently not giving any of his emotions away. Well, besides what might possibly have been a smirk. Which it was. Sakura started to get angry just at the thought. He was MESSING with her. And enjoying it, too. Growling, Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly and she began to step forward from the wall. That is, until Kakashi made the mistake of lowering his head slightly in an attempt to reach eye level with her. That's when it happened. It was awkward. And there was a cloth covering the jounin's face. And it was majorly awkward and seriously accidental and totally unexpected. Eh, enough adjectives. This is what happened.

They kissed.

_...SHIT_, Kakashi thought numbly, pulling his face away after a few mind-numbing seconds. Seconds which had seemed like hours. Hours where he felt the act that just happened should be wrong and unlikable and should never happen again. Because he think he _just _may have... liked it better than reading his Icha Icha Paradise. _NO... I did NOT just think that. She's... she's... SAKURA. Who, surprisingly still smells like strawber-DAMMIT!_

Sakura, wide-eyed from shock stared at Kakashi while not staring at him at the same time, _Eh! Did he jus- did we just... did we... OMG, my first kiss!_

Sensing that they were wavering on some sort of edge, and not feeling like plummetting to his doom any time soon, Kakashi quickly composed himself. As in, he took a huge, HUGE breath in. Placing a smile back on his face, only visible to Sakura via his curved eye, the silver haired jounin quickly ruffled her hair a bit. It was something he had done when she used to be younger. And he hoped it was enough to quickly cover the awkwardly innocent moment that had just passed moments before.

"... you can keep the book for a while, I guess. Just make sure to have it ready when I come back." With a quick wink, Kakashi went over to a window and let himself out.

...Uhhh... does he ever use the DOOR?

But Sakura was still frozen where she stood. Ever so slowly, she raised her hand and traced her lips with her finger. Her first kiss...

_My first kiss... and Kakashi _-suddenly, unable to cope with the strange feelings inside, Sakura turned immediately to her familiar friend. Anger- _Ka-ka-shi! That bastard stole my first kiss_.

The finger that had touched her lip curled and joined the rest into a fist, her whole arm shaking. That's how confused and angry she was.

"Argh! KAKASHI!" She exclaimed, slamming the shaking fist into the wall. Let's just say it left quite a dent.

Sakura wasn't sure what she was angry about. All she knew was that it had to do with Kakashi.

"Oh, is he gonna be sorry if he ever comes back tonight." She muttered under breath, her green eyes darkened as her mind plotted the many painful things she would do.

Fortunately for said jounin, he didn't decide to come back that night.

:Several hours later:

"Gee, Sakura, you look pretty beat. Why are you up so early?" Naruto asked, scratching his head before stretching into a yawn.

It was still pretty early, after all. Well, according to Naruto. Truthfully it was well into the morning. And boy was Naruto surprised to see what looked like a zombie trying to impersonate Sakura at his doorstep. He actually screamed at first. Which explained the throbbing bruise now covering the side of his head.

Sakura's eye twitched, "I didn't sleep a wink AT ALL last night. And where is everyone?" Seeing a confused look on the blonde's face, Sakura quickly explained herself more clearly, "I mean, where is Sasuke and the BAKA sensei. And why aren't you guys on the bridge?"

Realization finally dawned on the not-too-bright Naruto's face, "Ohh, didn't you know, Sakura? There's no practice TODAY. Kakashi's off on one of those A-rank missions. Man, I can't wait to get me one of THOSE."

Sakura frowned, "He's on a mission?" Then it hit her. What he had said last night. To keep the book until he came back. He must have been talking about coming back after the mission.

_Aw, great_, She fumed, Now _I'm stuck with that perverted sensei's book. AND I didn't even get a wink of sleep! Just wait 'till he gets back. Just WAIT_.

Seeing the pink-headed chuunin's facial expression darkening in anger, Naruto started to look worried. Had he done something wrong again? Was she planning on giving his bruise another bruise! Feeling it was too early in them morning to recieve anything more than food, Naruto quickly said a hasty goodbye and shut the door. Luckily for him, Sakura didn't even seem to notice. She went on, fuming for the rest of the day. People gave her a wide berth. Though it didn't quite matter to the pink haired girl. She was practically in a world of her own.

_He kissed me. KAKASHI. KISSED me_. A pair of kids, seeing the dark look on her face ran away screaming and crying for their mommies.

Ino, seeing her former rival, started to head over. A smile was even starting to form on her face.

"Why, why, WHY!" Sakura shouted aloud, trying to vent her frustration.

At this point Ino could tell her friend needed a little space. That decided, she quickly pivoted on her heels and headed the other way.

If someone were to watch this from very far away, it would have seemed like she was Moses walking through the tide of people crowding on the street. That is, if the waves could feel fear and the so-called 'Moses' was creating so much of it that the 'waves' a mile ahead of her got the news and parted way before their time. So, though the rest of Sakura's day felt like crap, it did inspire a slight chuckle from one very stern hokage.

His hands stuck into the pockets of his white shorts, the black haired Uchiha slumped slightly as he walked the streets of Konoha village.

_Another boring day... _he thought with his normal glare.

That was when he caught sight of a puffed up little chuunin who was barely paying attention to her surroundings. Sasuke's eyebrow raised slightly. What had made her so hotheaded? As she was about to barrel past him, Sasuke made a slight step to the side, effectively blocking her way. Seeing that she hadn't noticed and wasn't going to stop, he took a short moment to brace himself.

They collided. Or rather, Sakura ran into and suddenly sort of bounced right off of the blue wall of the Uchiha's shirt.

Blinking angrily, she turned her green orbs up to see who had decided to make her bad day even worse.

"What's with you?" Sasuke questioned coolly, unaffected by the burning gaze she shot him.

"You wouldn't understand." She managed to reply through clenched teeth.

Sidestepping him, she continued on her way, fists clenched against her sides. Eyes following her slowly, Sasuke turned and caught up before falling into her quick pace easily.

"I wouldn't?"

Angry that he followed her, she turned her head to scrutinize him, smoke practically blowing out of her nose in streams, "No. You. Wouldn't."

Sasuke looked ahead, his hands still stuck inside his pockets. Somehow, he still managed to keep his calm posture even with the fast pace he had to take. Shrugging, Sasuke said, "You look like you need to get something off your shoulders."

The look she gave him was cold enough to freeze even his Uchiha blood. Grr, couldn't they get the point.

"You... damn... MEN." With a poof of smoke, she disappeared.

-------

Oops. Eh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. -grins sheepishly- I was wondering if someone would catch that. Nice job Kimik


	4. Technically it wasn't

Disclaimer: No... no Naruto doesn't belong to me. -sighs wearily-

-------

Kakashi wasn't leaping through the trees with his normal vigor. He was trying to keep the weight off his right leg as much as possible. Maybe it was because he favored that leg over his left leg. Then again, it could be because of the gaping, angry red wound that was pouring blood in large amounts at the slightest hint of pressure on it. Or maybe he just favored the leg.

The silver haired jounin paused to catch his breath, letting out a deep sigh at the same time.

_Baka_, he berated himself, _Why was it so hard to pay attention during the mission?_

In his mind's eye, a certain little orange book floated into view. He was about to smile in recognition and understanding before something unexpected popped into his head as well. The book wasn't by itself. It was being held by someone. Blinking, he focused the image along the ivory and cream colored arm. Soon, they rested on green orbs placed below a short silky mass of pink hair.

"Gah!" He threw himself backwards, momentarily forgetting he was crouching on a tree branch.

It was a long fall to the forest floor. But one name just blared through his head, snatching his focus as it had when he had been fighting the missing nin earlier.

S-SAKURA!

A loud, graceless 'THUNK' and a few breaths later, a groaning Kakashi pushed himself up to a sitting position, waiting for the world to stop spinning. Whether this was due to his injury or the image that had popped into his head, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that it had been an idiotic thing to do, no matter how surprised he was, and that it wasn't helping his wound any.

With an exasperrated sigh, the silver haired jounin picked himself carefully up from the ground, his teeth gritting against the pain as he breathed out, "Ugh... this can NOT be happening..."

_She's my student for crying out loud!_ His rational train of thought exclaimed.

_And that's stopping us because...? _His more perverted mind questioned slowly.

Kakashi's visible eye widened. What the hell was he thinking?

"Alright..." He grunted as he started off through the trees again, "how 'bout this. No more thinking. Yeah, that's a good plan. Besides she probably doesn't even remember it happening."

A passing scent on the breeze drifted by, gone in the next instant. But it had been long enough for the skilled jounin to identify the smell.

_Mmm, strawberries. Hey, they remind me of- DAMMIT. NO MORE THINKING_.

-

When her pink haired friend continued being moody for three days straight, Ino decided maybe it was a good time to talk to her.

She's got to have calmed down by now, right? She thought logically to herself.

The sight of Sakura instantly kicked that thought into the cold depths of some black hole somewhere. Ino paused, hesitating for a few moments. But she couldn't quit now. She HAD to find out what was bugging Sakura. If she didn't, the chuunin would start developing the horrible reputation of traumatizing the little kids and making them run home to their mommies. Ino had to admit, it was sort of funny for the first two days. God knows Naruto had been laughing his head off, practically stalking the pink headed chuunin just to watch the brats bawl their eyes out at the mere sight of her. But it just had to STOP.

Sakura sighed in irritation, making the shop's vendor almost leap back to escape her wrath. But she was sort of calm today. After all, Ichiruka's vendor only watched her cautiously every _three _minutes now.

_Why is this making me so upset? _Her frown deepened, _Why am I still so... ANGRY?_

A hesitant tap on her shoulder made the chuunin jerk her head around with a stare so cold it rivaled that of the Uchiha's.

"Uh... S-Sakura?"

"What do you want?" Sakura snapped, "I'm _busy_."

At that, Ino rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, busy glaring at the menu that you should know by heart. While scaring away good customers, I may add."

As he heard this, the vendor gave Ino a grateful smile.

"Are you saying Naruto's not a good customer?" Sakura growled, jerking her thumb to the blond sitting a few seats away.

"Heeeey, I'm a gu-hd cust'mer." The blue eyed chuunin tried to say around a mouthful of noodles currently trying to escape.

Iruka was too busy staring desolately at his slowly shrinking wallet to join in the conversation. Sure, he had noticed the pink haired chuunin's unusual mood the past few days. But nothing he could say or do would cheer her up. He had actually just reached a dead end to ideas when Ino had showed up.

Ino rolled her eyes again, "Shut up, Naruto." Ignoring his protest to this as well, the long haired chuunin turned backed to Sakura, "Hey, we need to talk."

Sakura's only response was her narrowed eyes and a deepening frown.

"Look, something's been bothering you-"

Sakura interrupted in mock seriousness, "No, really? Why, thank you Ino. I didn't realize that for myself. You're such a good friend."

It was Ino's turn to growl, her fists clenched at her sides, "Sakura. Stop being such a bitch and TALK to me."

Never having been responded with such vehemence of late, the pink haired chuunin actually paused. She thought real hard about. So hard, it took maybe two seconds.

"Okay."

Iruka's jaw dropped, _Wha-!_

"But not here." Sakura said before the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Aww MAN." Naruto groaned, "NOW its gonna get boring again."

But Iruka just stared at the spot the two females had been before, "...I... what...?" He scratched his head for a few moments before sagging in defeat, "Ugh... women. I don't think I'll ever understand them."

Naruto gave him a weird look, saying in a tone that dripped with disgust, "Why'd you want to do that, Iruka-sensei? It's not like it matters."

It was Iruka's turn to give the blonde a look, _He's... hopeless_.

-

Out in the middle of the forest somewhere, a loud shout could be heard, "He did WHAT!"

Leaning against the trunk of a tree, Sakura crossed her arms, "I know you're not deaf, Ino."

"Of course not. But this... is such a... uh, shock. I mean, this is KAKASHI we're talking about. And YOU of all people."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Ino took a deep breath, realizing she wasn't helping any. She tried to calmly explain herself, "I'm just saying... this is a huge surprise for me. And when I say huge I mean HUG-" She stopped herself at the look Sakura was giving her and quickly changed her approach "-I mean. Look... Sakura? What is it exactly that you're so mad about? Is he a bad kisser?"

"NO!" Sakura's cheeks were tinted a little pink, "I mean-it's not- what I'm trying to say- ARGH! Of course its because he kissed me. He STOLE my first kiss, Ino."

Ino frowned in thought, before shifting her gaze to the ground as she asked, "But what if... that's not it, Sakura?"

"HUH?" Sakura's eyes widened, "How could that NOT be it, INO!"

Her friend continued, regardless of the bewildered gaze Sakura was giving her, "Maybe... maybe it's because of what happened _after _the kiss. Sakura... maybe you're mad because he just ruffled your hair like he used to when you were little. Because he wasn't treating the kiss seriously."

Sakura's face deepened a few more shades of red, "EH? What are you saying, INO? It's not like I wanted to be kissed in the first place!"

"But Sakura," Ino reasoned, "technically it wasn't even a kiss. He always wears that mask, so..."

Suddenly the pink haired chuunin felt deflated. The anger that had driven her for so long suddenly rushed out in a frantic gush. What was Ino saying? Could she be right? Sakura sighed deeply. But it had felt so... RIGHT to be angry. It felt good. Better than the unexplainable feelings that kept surfacing every now and then.

Ino jerked at the sudden movement from Sakura. But the green eyed chuunin had only slid to the ground, drawing her knees up as she buried her face, "I don't know what to think anymore, Ino. I don't understand any of this."

Ino frowned at the sudden pain-filled tone Sakura's voice had held. This wasn't the Sakura she knew. Anything was better than this. The fair haired chuunin thought long and hard. What could she say to take Sakura's mind away from it all? Then suddenly, a light clicked in her head.

"Hey, Sa-ku-raaaa." She grinned, which confused Sakura even more, "Did you get a chance to read that book of his...?"

A look of surprise passed Sakura's face, "Oh. No, actually. I didn't. I guess I forgot."

Glad she was out of the her sudden depression, Ino grinned as she turned to walk off, raising her arm in a wave, "Well, then. Have fun Sakura. I'm sure it'll be REAL interesting."

Sakura blinked, watching numbly as her friend walked off in a sudden poof of smoke. What was that all about? Why did Ino want her to read that perverted sensei's book anyway? But she couldn't help the feeling of curiousity that rushed over her. Why WAS it so interesting anyway? Kakashi did seem to have his nose shoved it in every five seconds. What book could possibly get the elite jounin hooked so easily?

_I have to admit_, she thought to herself with a wry grin,_ I wasn't too sure I wanted to read it at first. But now... well, why NOT?_

That decided, she headed off towards her apartment, with every intent to read that book TONIGHT.


	5. In which Iruka makes two enemies

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't owned by the likes of me. I am a bastard after all.

---------------

Sakura frowned.

She was sitting on her bed. But that shouldn't be unusual. It was nighttime after all. Rather, it was the book she held in her hands that was odd.

Sakura's eye twitched.

Just LOOKING at the cover made her doubt whether or not this was a wise decision. She could be heard grumbling under her breath. Something about 'curiousity' and 'hell'. Throwing herself on her stomach, she held the book a little ways from her face and opened it.

One thing was preventing her from reading it. Since usually you needed to have your eyes NOT closed to read stuff.

_Okay_, she thought shakily to herself, breathing deeply in an effort to calm down, _okay, this can't be too bad. Right?_

Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened one eye.

The next instant the book was thrown to the other side of the room, Sakura yelping as she did so. Her face was burning bright enough to turn the sun green with envy. The chuunin's green orbs were wide, her breathing slightly erratic.

"Kakashi READS that stuff!" She muttered aloud in disbelief.

_Well... duh, he IS a pervert, remember? _Her inner self reminded.

"Oh...right..." The pink haired girl's shock dissapated quickly as she sat up, twirling a strand through her finger in thought.

Should she continue reading it anyway? Just looking at the FIRST page had gotten such a huge reaction from the chuunin. How could she go through the rest?

"Wait a minute, Kakashi reads that stuff in PUBLIC." Pushing herself off the bed, totally oblivious that she was talking. Outloud. To herself. She continued in a determined tone, "If... if HE can read it out there so calmly, then I should at LEAST be able to read it in here."

That said, she approached the book warily. Scooping it up before she could change her mind, she settled herself quickly down on her bed and focused on reading. Each page seemed to change her face to a different shade of red. And sometimes she had to pause several moments, just to calm down.

_I'm gonna do this_, She thought to herself with determination, _It's only a book, after all_.

-

After reporting in to the Hokage, Kakashi beat a hasty retreat. He did NOT want to go to the hospital. Which he knew had been on the tip of the Hokage's lip.

_Nope. Nu-uh. I'm FINE_, he thought to himself, _Nothing a little cleaning and bandaging can't fix_.

Smiling gleefully at his narrow escape from being sent to, what he considered, one of the worst places in the world, he sped up the pace to his apartment. People were giving him weird looks along the way, though. Was it his mask? Had it fallen off? No, that couldn't have been it. Maybe it was his hair. Had his uniform gotten extra dirty?

Iruka, who had been out grabbing a bite to eat, spotted the silver haired jounin easily. His jaw dropped, "Kakashi. You're BLEEDING. Shouldn't you be in the hospital, getting that wound fixed and cleaned?"

_OH, so THAT'S what everyone's been staring at_, His thoughts made him chuckle to himself.

Iruka raised a brow as he heard the chuckle come out from the paler-than-usual jounin. Convinced he was deranged, in the politest possible way of course, Iruka headed towards Kakashi, "You need a medic-nin. I'm taking you to the hospital, Kakashi, whether you like it or not."

"It's, uh, just a scratch Iruka." He said a little quickly as the other shinobi made a grab for his arm.

"NO it's NOT, Kakashi." He made another grab, but the weakened jounin managed to shuffle out of the way once again. With an irritated sigh, Iruka said, "Look Kakashi, I know that the hospital isn't your favorite place in the world-"

"Second only to hell." Kakashi put in cheerfully.

"-but you really need to get that patched up." Iruka finished as if he hadn't been interrupted.

Kakashi's brain worked doubly hard to find what was the right thing to say to get Iruka off his tail, "Uhh... that's where I was HEADED, Iruka, before you stopped me."

"Oh yeah? Who was gonna help you?"

The jounin's mind went blank. He muttered the only name he could think of, "...Sakura."

"Yeah-" Iruka was on the verge of stating his adament disbelief. If he did that, Kakashi was a goner for sure.

"Is that Naruto?" Kakashi inquired hastily, plastering on a look of concern on his face, "What's he doing to that old lady with the ramen?"

"WHAT!" Iruka pivoted quickly, his head scanning the crowd behind him. When he didn't see anything, a frown grew on his face as he turned back around, "Kakashi, I didn't see any- Kakashi?" He swiveled his head around, "Kakashi, where'd you go?"

But the silver haired man was nowhere in sight. Crossing his arms, Iruka walked off quickly. He hadn't believed the jounin one bit about having Sakura help him. He knew how difficult Kakashi could be, especially when placed in the same train of thought as the hospital.

_Well, if he hadn't MEANT it about Sakura going over to help him, then I'll just have to make sure she does_, The dark haired teacher thought to himself.

We couldn't have our silver haired jounin die, now could we?

-

"WHAT? What do you mean Kakashi's dying!" Sakura exclaimed, hand currently gripped on the front door as she gaped at Iruka before her.

_Maybe I went a little overboard_, Iruka thought to himself as he scratched his head.

But the pink headed chuunin was already a disappearing dot on the rooftops. Iruka knew he couldn't have caught her if he tried. Shrugging, Iruka turned and headed back to his ever present work back at headquarters.

Meanwhile, Sakura was sprinting and leaping as fast as she could to Kakashi's house. She could barely think. She just had to get there in time. She couldn't let Kakashi die!

Not bothering to use the door, Sakura leaped in through the window, rolling once before springing to her feet. Luckily for her, it was the room the jounin was in.

"BAKA! You could get yourself KILLED! Why didn't you go get that wound treated!" Sakura chastised harshly, shoving a finger in his face.

Kakashi blinked, "S...Sakura?"

That's when she noticed. The room she had burst into was Kakashi's room. And he had been in the middle of undressing. The chuunin felt herself get beet red as she realized the silver haired man was in nothing but his boxers, his bloody pants in hand and his shirt and vest tossed on the floor. Nevertheless, she had a life to save. Picking up the pieces of her shattered mind -seeing a half naked jounin could do that to a girl- she steered Kakashi by the shoulders to his bed.

"..." Kakashi had yet to find his voice. How had Sakura known he was back? And that he needed help?

_...IRUKA_, His thoughts darkened.

"Now hold still," Sakura commanded, pushing him down until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, "This'll only take a second."

Kneeling before him, she placed her hands on his thigh, trying to ignore his currently... undressed state. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it_.

The silver haired jounin, on the other hand, had a slightly amused expression on his face. Though it sort of turned to one of bliss as the warm yet cool sensation of the pink haired girl's chakra flowed into him. He leaned back on his elbows, trying to get more comfortable, as the healing chakra overwhelmed his senses.

"I told you to hold still." Sakura grumbled, her eyes still closed as she focused on channeling her chakra.

After a few more stretched moments, the healing was completed and the chuunin rocked back on her heels, immensely pleased with herself. Kakashi hadn't died after all. She made a mental note to get Iruka back. One that she didn't realize Kakashi had been making as well.

Looking back down at the silver haired jounin, Sakura suddenly found her eyes tracing Kakashi's bare and toned chest.

_Gah, what am I doing!_ She wondered frantically, pivoting on her heel as a shiver ran through her.

Behind her, she heard the bed creak as the jounin stood. Much to her shock, she felt a warm body encasing hers, arms wrapping securely around her waist.

"You're cold." Kakashi simply stated, his chin resting on the top of her head, "You should put some clothes on."

Sakura froze as she realized the position they were in. Her green eyes widened before they narrowed in anger, "Baka sensei! YOU'RE the one who should put some clothes on!"

She struggled to get out of his hold, but the jounin had recovered quick. His grip on her was stronger than it should have been. Growling, Sakura elbowed him, effectively escaping his warm arms... and warm body.

"But I thought you LIKED looking at me without my clothes on." Kakashi commented in mock-pouting tones, though his visible eye was curved upward in a grin.

"Ka-Ka-SHI." Sakura pronounced each syllable slowly, anger practically radiating off her as she turned around and tackled the silver haired jounin.

They toppled onto the bed, the jounin's knees sticking out with his feet touching the floor. Sakura was straddling him as she placed either hand at the side of his head, giving him a death glare to match all death glares.

All he gave her was a quick smile before Kakashi used the leverage from his feet to flip them both over backwards. Which ended up with him on top and Sakura beneath him. Baffled by the sudden change, Sakura could only blink up at him in shock.

Leaning down, Kakashi placed his mouth near her ear, "So, where's my book?"


	6. Life saved, Bed warmed, Book lost

Disclaimer: Eh, owning Naruto would be too much trouble anyways. Though the money should be compensation enough.

--------------

Sakura blanched. Kakashi was straddling her now, his bare chest scraping hers since he had lowered his head next to her ear. His silver hair tickled the side of her face. And she couldn't help noticing the lingering smell of the forest on him.

_EH! Did I just SMELL my sensei! _She wondered frantically.

Meanwhile, in Kakashi's mind...

_Hmm... I probably shouldn't be doing this_.

_But she's practically a young adult now_.

_And YET somehow... I don't think _that's _the point_.

_Wait, am I arguing with myself?_

_Yes_, the more practical side of himself thought, _we are talking about the honor of a young lady_.

_Screw honor. In fact, just screw HER_.

Kakashi frowned mentally. Such a hard decision. Then he noticed something.

_Did... did Sakura just... smell me...?_

Quickly, the pink haired chuunin turned to the one thing that she sometimes used as a defense. She opened her mouth... and talked.

"Kakashi-sensei... I, uh, the book is still back at my place." She said, putting up a nervous grin, "So maybe I should just go and get it now."

His blink was slow, the visible black orb fixing onto her green ones, "But... that's so far away."

"Actually no. No it isn't." Sakura replied hastily in chopped sentences, unnerved by his stare, "You'll see. It'll take no time at all."

"I just recovered from a life death experience, Sakura. Doesn't that count as something?"

"Yes. Yes of course it does. And I know just how much you love your Icha Icha Paradise." _Tch, practically everyone in Konoha knew_, her inner self added with rolled eyes, while she outwardly continued, "So I should just go now and-"

"Sakura," Kakashi growled softly, nipping the lobe of her ear through the cloth covering his mouth. He had been trying to get her attention. And... well, let's just say he succeeded, "I don't think you were paying attention. I said I just survived a near death experience."

Sakura frowned, _What is he trying to get at? Why was he_- suddenly, a look of surprise swept over her face- _OH. Uh... was he... Is he trying to...?_

The chuunin scooted her head to the left, away from his lowered head. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the feeling that arose from their chests briefly rubbing as she moved. Slowly, in a slightly shaken voice, she said, "Uhhmm, Kakashi-sensei...? I don't think... that this is such a, uh, such a good idea..."

Looking amused, Kakashi lifted his head slightly to gaze at her better, "Sakura... you keep calling me that... but I'm not really your sensei anymore."

Uhh... at least, not technically...

He dipped his head closer to hers, ignoring her futile attempts to twist away. "Uh. Umm. You're... uh, you're not? I mean, I know your not. 'Cause Tsunade is teaching me now." She babbled, unable to control the words tumbling out as she found Kakashi's face leaning closer and closer, "But I'm just so... used to... calling you that... and..."

Seeing her current, useless words did nothing, she tried another direction and dressed her words quickly with anger, "Kakashi you stole my first kiss!"

Well. That stopped him.

He blinked, "No I didn't."

Aw crap. Now what?

Before she could think of anything else, though, Kakashi decided it was time to act. Or at least, his body decided. His mind didn't quite agree.

_Noooo, I can't do this to Sakura! _

_... Can I...? _

_NO!_

Even his voice betrayed him, "Actually, in order for that to happen, I do believe I'd have to do THIS first."

With a quick flick of his deft fingers, his black mask was pulled down. Sakura was frozen by that simple act alone. I mean, holy crap of the holiest crap! This was _Kakashi_. Kakashi pulling his mask off. His mask. KAKASHI'S MASK. OFF.

Blinking, trying to recover from the shock of laying eyes on what felt like forbidden fruit, Sakura stumbled over her words, "Wha- wait, you're mask... you would never- you're an imposter aren't yo-"

But before she could continue her heinous accusations, Kakashi felt his lips were enough of a distraction to stop her. Damn. He was so right.

His warm lips assaulted her own. Pressing. Needy. Yet pleasant and patient at the same time.

_Ack, he's...Kakashi's kissing me! For REAL this time? _Sakura couldn't quite decide what to be. Shocked? Happy? Maybe Shappy! _That doesn't make sense! _she wailed indignantly.

The chuunin felt her thoughts draining quickly as she began to melt into the kiss. Kakashi's lips were so... warm.

_I should... uh, pull away_, Sakura mentally shook her head, trying to arrange her scattered thoughts, _shouldn't I? Yes, yes I should_.

Which was why she found herself suddenly confused as she reached her arms upward to wrap around the jounin's neck. Kakashi's eye widened slightly at this, though he closed his eyes as he happily complied, closing the small distance left between them. That meant he wasn't just straddling her anymore. His whole body was on top of her now. His _whole _half naked body.

_Gods..._ Kakashi's mind was more lost than Sakura's, _I'd give up strawberries for the rest of my life... to have this..._

A part of the jounin's mind wondered if he had ever really liked strawberries before. But then again, his mind was temporarily on hold for now. It felt so good, his bare skin against her... well, not bare skin... But even so, his heightened senses felt everything. Her smooth legs against his muscular lean ones, which he quickly thanked her shorts for. And the way her soft arms wrapped loosely around his neck started to drift. Sakura's fingers, tracing random designs on his back, was driving him insane.

Sakura felt a slight, wet warmth brush across her lips almost hesitating, as if asking permission for something. Unsure quite what he was asking, Sakura's clouded eyes looking up inquisitively at the half-lidded eye above her. Kakashi found those green orbs to be so full of naivette and trust. Overflowing seemed the right term to describe it. Growling at the heat that was expanding throughout his body, Kakashi ran his hand through her silky pink hair, the other trailing lightly along her side. Sakura shivered at the sudden sensations derived from those fingers traveling through her silky tresses and over her cloth-ladened body. She made a small moan into their kiss. Something which didn't help a lot to reign in the jounin's control.

Thankfully, he had enough restraint to keep his hands from wandering too much. His restraint even prevented him from ripping her clothes off then and there.

Barely.

Despite the puddle of goo her mind had suddenly melted into, Sakura couldn't help remembering the scene from the stolen book. The hero and heroine had fallen into this exact same predicament. And then the lady had...

Inner Sakura grinned devilishly, _Do it. Do it. DO IT_.

Kakashi felt Sakura's lips twist into a grin in the kiss. Before he could even wonder -well, if his mind had been working he'd be wondering- but anyways, before he could even wonder what she was grinning about, he felt something. Her leg had somehow made its way to a very sensitive area. And now the chuunin's leg was pressing upwards. Right in between his own. Kakashi felt the end of his boxers hiking up a bit as her smooth leg grazed his inner thigh tauntingly. First one. And then the other. The jounin couldn't help the shiver that suddenly ran through his body.

_Ah, Sakura... doesn't she know what she's doing to me...? _Kakashi groaned a little, deepening their kiss. He shivered again.

Without skipping a beat, her leg shifted, grinding pleasurably in that particular hot spot. To add to the effect, the chuunin raised her hips slightly, giving it more... well, feeling.

The silver haired jounin pulled his head back, gasping in much needed air. It was his turn to become a bit flustered as he realized where she might have gotten that move from. His eye widened for the second or third time that night.

_Wait a minute... But that would mean- She... she READ it?_

Blinking calmly, despite the shock a moment before, Kakashi fell into a smirk, "So then, you DO have something better to offer..."

_Eh!_ Her mind suddenly awoke, having been released from the warm imprisonment of the kiss, _What am I doing? WHAT am I still doing here!_

Then his words hit her. He had asked her that same question before. When he had been busy... reading his... book. Suddenly she was assaulted by all sorts of doubts and queasy feelings of uncertainty. They shouldn't be doing this. She had hardly gone this far with anyone before.

She gasped mentally in sudden understanding, _...That BOOK. It's... corrupting. OMG my mind must have been tainted with that single exposure to it!_

She couldn't let this happen. It was all too fast.

Quickly, her mind spinning, she improvised, "Eh? Uh, Kakashi? What's Gai doing here!"

The silver haired man's normally level tone raised ten notches above normal, "NANI!" He jerked his head towards the doorway of his room, fully expecting to see his thick-browed rival gloating on the spot.

To his surprsie, the weight beneath him shifted and he heard a sudden popping noise. Before the smoke even drifted to the edge of his vision, he knew what happened as he suddenly found a bundle of curtains replace what had once been a warm chuunin's body. A flash of pink was the last he saw of Sakura before she disappeared out the window.

A few minutes passed. Then a few more. And even more. Okay, maybe even a few hours.

Finally figuring that she wasn't coming back, Kakashi propped his chin up on his elbow, "Hmm, maybe I went too fast?"

Grimacing at the sudden realization of the still evident hard on, the jounin stated with a sigh, "I didn't even get my book back."

Reluctantly pushing himself up from the bed, the silver haired man made his way to the bathroom. He was very much in need of a shower. A COLD one.

-

Sakura shivered, glad for once for the slight chilly air of the night. It was doing a great job cooling down her suddenly heated skin. What had happened back there? How could Kakashi make her feel so...? And had she done what she thought she did?

Her voice low, the chuunin growled, "Grrr. That _book_. That's it, I'm gonna burn it like I said. I can't believe I put that off for so long."

_He KISSED me..._

Sakura shook her head, having almost slipped as she landed sloppily on the next rooftop. _Focus_, she berated herself.

_His body was so warm..._

"Of course it was warm." She muttered, "He's a living person, isn't he?"

_But any other living person hadn't ever made her feel THAT way before._

"Argh, stop arguing with yourself." Sakura shook her head, seriously needing to focus on what she was doing. The chuunin had to windmill her arms that time to prevent a face to face greeting with the ground.

Finally retrieving her balance, the pink haired girl put off the internal argument for when she reached home. She was oblivious of the dark eyes that trailed her moonlit figure from the shadows.

Dropping in from her window, she stood and stretched, suddenly tired from all the activities earlier that day.

"What time is it anyway." She yawned.

But she paused mid-yawn as she looked over to her bed. The bed that was supposed to have the book on it. Kakashi's book. That same Icha Icha Paradise that the jounin loved so much, the one SHE had stolen, was currently... not there.

NOT there. NOT on the bed where she had left it. GONE.

Yeah, did I mention that it was not there?

Sakura took the time to look shocked as three words dropped slowly from her mouth, "Oh. My. God."


	7. Not late?

Disclaimer: Though I was born in an american base in japan, therefore making me a likely candidate, I still did not create Naruto.

A/N: The series ended while Sakura was 15 and Kakashi 29. So, right now she's 19 and he's... 34. Uhhh... yeeeaaah. -cough- Hey, whatever, more time for him to be more experienced and whatnot. In this storyline, Sasuke did NOT join Orochimaru. Though Tsunade is the reigning fifth hokage while the third hokage still died sealing Orochimaru's arms.

- all this info retrieved from that damn resourceful Wikipedia, since I never finished the series. Grrr.

---------------

"Eh! EH?" Sakura wailed out frantically, rummaging frantically through her room, "Where is it? WHERE in the world could that book BE!"

She was supposed to destroy it. SHE was. It couldn't just walk off and destroy itself. For all she knew, maybe it didn't even destoy itself.

Suddenly the chuunin found herself pausing, _Uh... am I suggesting that the book... is more than an inanimate object?_

"SLEEP." The pink haired girl suddenly found herself saying outloud, "That's what I need. Mmmm... yeah, that's it."

Her frantic search forgotten, the chuunin stumbled to her bed, her green orbs already drooping. It had been a LONG night, after all.

Dropping face first into the bed, messy due to the previous searching, she pulled the covers up in one lazy jerked motion. Snuggling closer to her pillow, she found a sudden thought popping randomly into her head.

_Mmm... wish I could smell the forest... _But she was too tired to follow that thought to what it implied.

:A few hours later, more early morning:

The pink haired chuunin found herself shivering. Her last night's attempt to cover herself with the blanket failed miserably. Though it did work great as a sleeve. For one arm. Since that was all it covered.

The shadowed figure that had appeared in her STILL open window shook his head slowly. It was an extremely chilly morning. How could she have been so careless...?

He shrugged, "Oh well, might as well help with that. I am here, after all."

:Several hours later, well into the morning:

_Hmm... may-be... maybe this wasn't such a good idea_. Kakashi thought to himself, nodding a bit in slow agreement.

Currently, the jounin was lying down next to the chuunin, both covered by the blanket. Both FULLY clothed, mind you. He had meant well. Really he had. He had placed himself next to her in the bed in an attempt to give her warmth. It wasn't HIS fault that she had pulled closer. HE wasn't the one who wrapped her arms around his torso, or laid her head on his chest. Hell, half her body was on top of them.

_Then again... since I wasn't the one who did those things... _Kakashi began to grin, _then that must mean the blame can't be placed on me_.

With that idiotic string of logic, the jounin relaxed more in his position, carefully placing his crossed arms beneath his head. Of course, he could never admit TRUTHFULLY that he wasn't enjoying himself by just being there. But then again, the Copy Ninja was never one to tell the truth ALL the time. That would be too troublesome, after all.

Sakura, in the meantime, was busy slowly waking up. She noticed the warmth immediately, but it just didn't register in her groggy mind what it could be. Remembering how cold it had been earlier, she snuggled closer to the warmth, her arms tightening its hold.

Kakashi's breath hitched at her movement, since it ended up pressing her body even CLOSER to him. He even felt the leg that was thrown over his ankle sort of... tangle up in his legs.

"Uh oh." He commented aloud, _Deep breaths, Kakashi. DEEP breaths..._

But the tangling of her leg in his own pair drew more of her weight on top of the suddenly tensed jounin. Resulting in her thigh placing much pressure on... a certain spot.

_DEEPER_, the silver haired jounin found his thoughts suggesting hurriedly, _definately need to breath DEEPER_.

Sakura breathed in deeply, smiling in her half-wakened stated, "...forest..."

Kakashi's brow raised at this mumbled word. What in the world was she talking about? The jounin realized she must have been more tired than he had realized. Poor girl, thinking that she had fallen asleep in the woods. Before the jounin could stop himself, he felt a chuckle escape.

The pink haired girl blinked at this, shifting her head a bit as she tried to focus on what was before her eyes. She thought she had heard... what. A laugh? Her fingers clutched involuntarily, grazing over a cloth surface that did NOT feel like her blanket or bedsheets. The made her blink more blearily.

"..what...?" She mumbled, trying to shake off the effects of sleep.

There was... a bush on her pillow? A silver bush. Sakura's brow creased in befuddlement. That did NOT make any sense.

"Whassa bush doin' in my bed...?" She mumbled, her words still a bit incoherent.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh again. The look on her face was priceless. The logical part of him was saying that he should probably hightail it outta there if he wanted to save his hide. But her body on his was just too... magnetic. He just wanted to kick that logical part out when he was around her. Honestly, what good did it do?

Those green eyes blinked harder this time as she realized there was more than just a bush. The bush was connected to something. A... forehead protector? With the Konoha village symbol on it? Sakura pushed herself up a bit, to get a better look. One hand was on his shoulder, the other on the bed right beneath his other arm.

Kakashi watched, moving only his eye, as she lifted her upper body slowly, leaning over him. A confused expression on her face still.

As her green orbs latched with his lazy black one, he smirked, knowing his was caught, "Hmm... not a morning person, are you?"

There was a few moments of silence. Not a breath was taken. Just two green eyes looking into one black one. Kakashi did not get a good feeling...

"**EH!**" Luckily he had plugged his ears a moment before this. He really did not think it would be any advantage, being the ninja he was, if he had suddenly gone deaf.

Her face was busy deciding which shade of red to choose as she froze in shock.

"K-ka...ka...shi?"

"You DO remember who I am." The jounin replied with an idiotic grin on his face. Well, all she could see was the upwards curve of his visible eye. But she could tell nonetheless.

With a yelp, she lost her grip on his shoulder, slipping over the edge of the bed and taking the blanket with her. Of course, since Kakashi was currently entangled in that SAME blanket, he went over as well.

They landed with a soft plop on the wooden floor, thanks once again to the thick blankets. After a brief struggle, thrashing limbs involved, Sakura decidedly realized it wasn't helping her any in the current mess she was in. The sheets were tangled beyond all hope. A fact that Kakashi didn't seem to be expressing the same amount of frustration over.

That's what made Sakura snap. Her eye twitched dangerously.

"Kaka-SHI, what are you doing in my apartment...AGAIN?" She said slowly, her anger simmering.

Kakashi looked into those flashing green eyes almost nonchalantly. Placing his chin against a propped up arm, he faced down her growing anger with a slight grin, "Sakura," She had said his name first, so it was only polite to reply in the same way, "when do I get my book back?"

That froze her anger mid-boil. The color almost seemed to drain from her face as she realized something. She had... LOST the book. HIS book.

_It wasn't MY fault_, she could see herself explaining in her mind, _the book walked off and destroyed ITSELF_.

Uh-huh, yeeeaaahh... THAT was believable.

Suddenly, his face was leaning closer to hers, his eye opened slightly, "Sakura. You DO have my book, right?"

That snapped Sakura out of her non-vocal state, "O-of course, Kakashi." She laughed nervously, "Why wouldn't I?"

Not relinquishing any of the gained space, Kakashi tilted his head more into his open hand, sagging comfortably, "So when do I get it back?"

"Uh..." Her mind was racing. What to do. WHAT to do.

"It's the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise," The jounin almost pouted. After all, a great shinobi like himself just could not pout, "I need it back. Soon."

"Of course," Sakura, in her somewhat calmer state, was able to detangle herself from the blanket. The incentive being that Kakashi just seemed to be getting closer and closer by the second, "I'll... uh, give it to you later. Yeah, that's it. Later."

Kakashi drooped considerably, though it wasn't noticeable until he too had detangled himself and stood next to the window.

Hands on the window sill, he looked back at her, "You know, I never took you for a... disorganized person."

Realizing the messy state her room was in, Sakura felt her face heating up from embarrasment, "It's not usually like this. Honest."

"Yeah, well..." Kakashi scratched his head, turning back to the window, "try remembering to close your window next time. It was cold this morning."

With a backwards wave, he leaped out the window, leaving a blushing chuunin behind him. Closing the window slowly, Sakura leaned her back against it, pondering. She remembered vaguely the chills in the night. Then the sudden warmth. It had been so... it had FELT so... good. Remembering how she had woken up, practically laying on top of the jounin, Sakura blushed even more. She had... and he had just... lain there.

Inner Sakura growled, _Grrr, he'd better not have done anything PERVERTED!_

Looking up with a start, the green orbs focused ahead of her, "I have to find that book."

That's when she noticed the note. The paper was folded neatly on the bedside table. Frowning in concern, she picked it up and unfolded it slowly.

**Team 7's meeting up again at the bridge at noon since I missed the other 'reunion' a few days ago. Don't be late.**

**Copy nin Kakashi**

Sakura darted a glance at the clock.

_GAH! I only have two hours to search today!_

-

That was why Sakura could be seen rushing around, a frantic look on her face. Some of the villagers came to the conclusion that she had fallen into another 'mood thing' and tried to ignore her. Except for those unfortunate few who she accidently ran over every so often.

Where is it. Where is it Where is it?

The minutes ticked by. Sakura almost clawed her own hair off restraining herself from bursting into every house and apartment she came across. But she resorted to knocking and simply asking the occupants about the book.

Unfortunately, because of Icha Icha Paradise's notorious fame, she recieved much doors slamming in her face as well as leers from certain individuals too old for her to even consider. Not to mention the usual clueless face of the young before their mothers marched to the front door and pleasantly told Sakura never to talk to their child again. And more door slamming.

Needless to say, the chuunin was getting tired of it.

Not knowing where her feet were dragging her off to next, the pink haired girl looked up a moment too late. The bridge! She was heading towards the bridge. Oh no, it was near noon. She couldn't show up now! Maybe she could squeeze in a few more inquiries around before heading back. She couldn't give up. She had to find the book.

But the blond headed chuunin that spotted her had other plans.

"Heeeyyyy! Sakura!" The little kitsune jumped up and down, waving frantically. He was still such a kid sometimes. No matter what age he was.

Sasuke was there as well. In all his cool slouching glory. His hands were stuck into his pockets and a smirk graced his features as he spotted the pink haired chuunin.

"Ahaha..." She laughed half-heartedly, scratching the back of her head, "Hey guys. How's it going?"

She was caught. But maybe she could still get out of it. Somehow.

"Great." Naruto grinned. Before his smirk fell slightly, "But I wonder how long we're gonna hafta wait for Kakashi-sensei. He IS the one who said to be here at noon, after all."

"I wonder what lame excuse he'll use this time." Sasuke put in.

_Yesss! _the inner Sakura crowed, _This is just what I needed!_

Grinning inwardly, it was an effort to put a slightly disappointed expression on her face, "Aw, darn. Well, if he doesn't show up at twelve, I'm afraid I'm just gonna have to leave. I mean, I'm not the idle, laid-back girl I was years ago. I have things to do, tasks to run-"

"Teammates to hang out with." A voice behind her cut her off.

Sakura blinked, turning around slowly. VERY slowly. So slowly, in fact, Naruto decided to help her and turned her all the way around _for _her.

"Yo." Kakashi grinned, finally seeing he had everyone's attention. Sluggish Sakura included.

Simultaneously, Sakura and Naruto pointed, "You're... er, EARLY!"

Even Sasuke looked surprised.

Maybe Sakura couldn't get out of this after all.


	8. Hanging out with teammates

Disclaimer: If Naruto was owned by me, there would be a few... changes. Unfortunately, its not.

A/N: -BlueBastard gives her reviewers an appreciative grin- God. You guys rock.

--------------

Sakura was almost too shocked to speak. Almost.

"Baka sensei... what are you- why are you... Kakashi, you're always late. That's how it's supposed to go." Sakura stated aloud, tripping over her words as she tried talking too fast while not knowing exactly what to say.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto added, looking at Sasuke and seeing him nod in agreement, "You're ALWAYS late."

Throughout the complaints, the jounin's eyebrow had been raised inquisitively. First they shout at him for being late. Which he ALWAYS was. And now the one time he comes early, they complain AGAIN.

_I guess I just can't please 'em_, Kakashi shrugged mentally.

His visible eye crinkled into a wide smile, "I know. And here's what happened-"

Naruto's jaw dropped as he interrupted, "Are you telling me you even have an excuse? For being EARLY!"

He frowned a bit at being interrupted, "Yes." -but continued nonetheless in a sort of cheery voice- "And here's what happened. I was wandering through the rooftops when I suddenly found one that was carelessly left open. And inside-"

Sakura had turned a slight pink as she heard the beginning of his excuse.

_Nooo... He couldn't be talking about..._

"-was someone who was very cold."

_He WOULDN"T..._

"Actually, you guys know who I'm talking about."

_HE WAS!_

"And it's none other than our very own-"

"YES THAT'S A LOVELY EXCUSE KAKASHI!" Sakura interrupted in the loudest possible way. She doubted anyone within the whole Konoha village was asleep now.

The guards at the the entrance gate, YES the ones who had been sleeping on their feet, jerked awake and pulled out their shuriken. Their eyes wide as they tried to find out where the attack had come from. And growing wider as they tried shouting to one another, only to find a high pitched ringing covering their senses. One of the newer members just about fainted right there.

Ignoring the fact that both Sasuke and Naruto had just about collapsed to the ground, scrambling to cover their ears less they wanted to ever hear anything again, Sakura continued, "But we all know how you're such a horrible liar Kakashi."

"But-" Kakashi's eye twinkled, "I wasn't lying."

"Haha, that's funny, Kakashi."

"Sakura... I didn't say anything funny."

"Haha, yeah. Of course you didn't." Sakura turned towards the forest before he could say anything again, "Okay guys, come on. Let's go train."

_Whew, disaster averted_, she mentally wiped her imaginary sweat.

She didn't want to put up with the shocked look and extremely loud teasing she'd probably get from Naruto. ESPECIALLY when she knew he would get the totally wrong idea. After all, Kakashi would probably say something to the effect that SHE, Sakura, had been coming on to him. Which... unfortunately... was the partial truth.

_No no no no no no NO_, she shook her head, She had been asleep. ASLEEP. It's like how people couldn't control snoring or sleeping walking. Except in her case it had been... uh, sleep... cuddling?

_GAH! NOOO! _Sakura shouted silently to the sky, covering her face with a hand as if the mere act would wipe away the image that kept resurfacing in her mind. The one where she was in her bed. Sleeping. And Kakashi would appear. In the bed. HER bed. WITH her. She clamped her other hand over her face. As if THAT would help. Little did she know she had a one jounin audience striding silently beside her. He had the biggest smirk in the world plastered unmovingly on his face. For which he was glad he had the mask for. He was especially glad Sakura didn't seem to notice yet the way her thoughts seemed to convey directly to her facial and body expressions.

_What will Sasuke think? I don't even want to KNOW what he'll think! _Then her shoulders slumped as she thought a moment, _Wait, why would I care what he thinks? He can think WHATEVER he WANTS to think_. But her face returned to one of horror, _Wait... No. NO that would be BAD. Very bad._

Which is why she felt it VERY important to come up with a plan. She had to get out of training. And she had to go and find Kakashi's book. If objects could feel pain, Sakura would bring it more than Kakashi's infamous sacred finger justu: Thousand Years of Death. _Ohhhh, if ONLY_, she thought while grinding her teeth. Thinking back to her escape, she smiled as an idea came to her.

_Yeah... I'll just sneak away when everyone gets all into training and stuff_. Inner Sakura grinned, _Hehe, I rock!_

Sasuke and Naruto, walking a little ways behind their former sensei and the pink haired chuunin, exchanged confused glances before shrugging it off. Kakashi-sensei was always weird. And Sakura had her moments. It wasn't anything to worry about, right? Naruto didn't want his head to hurt, so he just let it drop. Sasuke, on the other hand, had his doubts.

As they reached their usual clearing in the forest, Sakura planted her feet, trying to look like her usual calm self. She might have succeeded. Uh huh... might have...yeeeaaaahh. And yet...well, it's not every day that you see someone's eyes nearly pop out of their head, with the way it's glancing so fast back and forth among three different people. Add the sky, the ground, the rock, the tree, and just about anything else, and it's like looking at a jerky green whirlwind. Yeah... normal. RIGHT.

She waited patiently for everyone to begin their own routine. Since that's normally what they did when Kakashi returned from a mission. Everyone giving the other some advice as they practiced all at once. Obviously, being a jounin as well as their senior, Kakashi didn't usually get any advice from them. More the other way around. Though Sasuke did have his moments. Sometimes they would wander as they trained. The dense foilage would envelope them, making them feel they were in their own little world. Distracted. It was something Sakura was definately counting on. Unfortunately, her well thought out plan was shattered like glass as Kakashi cleared his throat.

"I think we should try something different today."

Naruto's blond head swiveled around excitedly, "Wha...? Different?"

Sasuke's brow raised in question to this as well.

Sakura blinked, refusing to show the shock that was clearly evident below the surface of calm. Different? Huh? Waaaiiiitt... what was Kakashi up to?

_I shouldn't be doing this_, Kakashi thought to himself, even while he still smiled cheerily, _I shouldn't be doing this. I REALLY shouldn't be doing this_.

_Hey_, his darker side countered, _she's the one who took the book. If she'd have just given it to you, you could be reading. Right now_.

Coming to a decision, the jounin turned his attention back to his students. Or rather, his teammates. They weren't the genin they had been six years ago, after all.

"Today, I've decided it's about time we sparred. Test our abilities. So choose your partner well."

"You're going down, dobe." Sasuke stated instantly, shooting a glare at his rival.

Naruto scrunched his face up, "No way, Uchiha brat! You're the one going down."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Obviously the two ego inflated rivals would instantly pair up.

_Wait... maybe this is a good thing_. Sakura brightened, _Maybe I can still get away_.

That's when her eyes fell on Kakashi. Who was currently looking. Straight at her. Expectantly. Her jaw nearly dropped. Nooo waaaayy.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" The silver haired man asked, his visible eye curving upwards in a grin.

"Uh..." Sakura didn't realize her mouth was open. What she did realize is that her brain seemed to have fallen in something close to... a gaping black hole of doom. Where words and ideas just didn't exist. She could've kicked herself. But she settled for standing and staring instead.

A hand on her head made the black hole implode, snapping Sakura's attention back to the jounin in front of her, "Uh... what did you say?"

"I asked if you were feeling okay."

His face. Was so. Close.

_Hand... so warm... _

_Idiot. Needs. Plan_, her inner self gave the mental kick needed.

Kakashi blinked as her green eyes stared into his. She seemed to be lost in thought.

_And I seem to be lost in her eyes... _Kakashi blinked again, and sighed, _See, THIS is what happens when I don't have my Icha Icha Paradise to entertain me_.

"Sakura, when are you planning on giving my book back." He said it simply. As if he was commenting on the weather. But the seriousness emanated in waves from him, making even Sasuke and Naruto pause in their warm up battle.

Noticing three pairs of eyes on her, Sakura started to squirm. Agh, what to say. What to say.

"Don't tell me we're talking about the SAME book that my perverted Jaraiya sensei writes." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms. He couldn't see why Sakura would even want to touch that book, much less get it from Kakashi.

"NO." Sakura said, before glancing at Kakashi, then Sasuke and finally back to Naruto. Her voice was slightly lower as she continued, "Uh... or yes. Er, maybe."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow again.

"What!" Naruto just about pounced on Kakashi, crying out, "Why would you give our Sakura something like that, Kakashi! You... you old, perverted, bastard!"

At the word 'old' Kakashi's visible eye twitched. Naruto was too busy frowning to notice the closed fist heading towards the top of his unprotected head. A pounding red lump was soon connected with a whining kyuubi vessel. Satisfied, Kakashi replied, "For your information, I did not GIVE my book away."

Pausing a moment in his whining and pain-filled dance, Naruto looked up at Kakashi. His mood did a sudden 180 degree flip as he started laughing, "Bwahahahaha hahaha haha!" He looked back at a slightly confused, slightly irritated Kakashi, before continuing, "BWA hahah HAh hahah ha! Sakura -haha- she- hahaha- she took the book from you!"

Unfortunately for Naruto, he can be such a slow learner sometimes. Which explains the second and third lump that followed soon afterwards.

"I was wondering why your nose wasn't stuck in another one of those books." Sasuke said from a relatively safe distance away, "I mean, by NOW I figure'd you'd have gone... and... pulled out your... book..." His words slowed down as he looked at Kakashi.

The same jounin who, currently, had his nose definately buried in one of those Icha Icha Paradise books.

All three chuunin took a moment to just stare at him. He continued reading, supposedly oblivious.

_What the hell? _Sasuke growled, though his thoughts held a hint of surprise.

Sakura's eye twitched, _So... he was... complaining all that time and he... already HAD a book ON him!_

Before anymore furious thoughts could be put on the rampage -specifically Naruto's- Kakashi sighed and pulled his head back and scratched it, "It just... isn't the SAME. I've read this one more than a dozen times already."

He turned to the pink haired chuunin, "Sakura, are you done re-"

Sakura, knowing what he was about to say next, leaped forward and clamped her hand over his mouth. Or rather over the part of his mask where his mouth would be. She'd die if Naruto and Sasuke found out she had taken the book to READ it. She still shuddered when she thought about what those pages had revealed to her. Too much. TOO much images. She had felt so... dirty after reading it. She didn't know how Kakashi could read it in public. And quite frankly, she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

She interrupted with a nervous laugh, "Am I done burning it? No."

Kakashi's eye widened visibly at this before slowly narrowing.

Backing up, Sakura laughed again, "Joking. Joking, Kakashi. I just wanted to see how long you'd survive without your little book."

Kakashi's expression was unreadable at the moment. For which Sakura was hoping was a good sign rather than bad. The jounin phrased his words carefully, "Do you want to see how long _you'd _survive if I didn't have my... 'little book'?"

But this he had said close to her ear. He had leaned in so suddenly, she hadn't even seen movement. Neither of her other two teammates seemed to hear, or even notice, that last statement Kakashi had said.

That's when a familiar figure suddenly showed up. His dark hair in its usual ponytail and the scar across his nose crinkling, the chuunin waved in greeting.


	9. Kakashi shouts, Iruka's annoyed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And killing sprees are just too hard.

--------------

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto greeted with his usual enthusiasm.

Bounding towards the chuunin, the little kitsune threw himself at the man as they lapsed into their usual bear-like hug. Or in Naruto's case, fox... uh, hug? Ah, forget it.

For some odd reason, though, Iruka sensed anger emanating hostily from two sources ahead of him. Something which was confirmed as he glanced up at two seemingly disturbed shinobi. The looks on Kakashi and Sakura's face could not quite be described. Was it anger? Frustration? Passion? Uh... er NO. Maybe it was constipation.

Scratching the scar across his nose nervously, the chuunin level teacher attempted to convince himself he was just imagining the tension. What could cause such anger within them, anyways? It's not like HE did anything. Right?

Sakura was grinding her teeth, her fists curled into fists at her side. Her inner self hissed darkly, _...IRUKA... he lied to me. Kakashi wasn't dying... grrr... So technically, what followed that incident is utlimately his fault._

She took a step forward, only to be beat by the one and only Copy nin Kakashi.

Now normally, the silver haired jounin never shouts. His voice sort of drawls out like he has all the time in the world. Not to mention he never puts much emotion behind the words he says.

"_Iruka_, the strawberries are YOUR fault!" But THAT was definately not a drawl. Of any sort.

Okay, stop. Wait. Iruka looked around to see if everything was as it seemed. The person before him WAS in fact, Kakashi. Not some clone or disguise. He had _shouted_. The pony-tailed chuunin refrained from pinching himself. Yes. Kakashi, this same perverted jounin, had raised his voice. And he wasn't dreaming? No. Iruka looked around again. Were they in a battle?

...Noooo. All right.

And now there was the fist clutched at his vest. Kakashi's fist. Iruka's vest. Iruka frowned. It was as if... almost as if the jounin were... MAD at him or something. The fist was definately a sign of some sort of anger. Maybe it was all the pent up rage the silver haired man had. Rage that he usually vented during practice or actual missions. Which Iruka rightly concluded had not happened yet.

Okay. Now that all that was cleared up, Iruka cleared his throat, looking up at the taller man's masked face just hand lengths away, "...What was that about strawberries?"

The visible eye blinked. SLOWLY.

Iruka started to feel the beginnings of worry as he felt the grip on his vest tightening. He even managed a gasp when his toes barely touched the ground. Kakashi easily lifted him to eye level, his own black orb sparking.

Kakashi's voice was low as he growled in a menacing tone, "The. Strawberries. Iruka."

Now a look of half-panic appeared on Iruka's face, _This can NOT be good_.

Well after the poof of smoke dissipated, the three remaining chuunin still stared at the empty spot in shock.

_Kakashi? First being early and then getting upset? _Sasuke's darkened thoughts spread to his face, _Something's up..._

_What the- what was that all about? _Sakura frowned, _I'm_ mad at Iruka. _What was Kakashi upset about?_

"Eh," Naruto spoke up first, scratching the back of his blond spiky locks, "remind me never to get Kakashi strawberries, 'kay guys?"

"As if you ever get our sensei anything, Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"What did you say, bastard!"

Sakura ignored them, looking around worriedly as she wondered, _Where did they go?_

-

Wouldn't you agree the forest is such a great place? So nice. So peaceful. Birds singing. Bunnies shitting. Bears eating. Blood... dripping... from the leaves and-um... the uh, kunais and shurikens.

"Why did you grab my vest?" Iruka's brows were furrowed, crouched defensively, shurikens in hand. Er, fingers.

Stinging cuts could be found, fresh and new, adorning his sleeves and pants like random red slashes.

"Why did you attack me?" Kakashi countered, his voice the deadly calm it usually fell into when fighting.

The jounin wasn't without his small, decorative wounds. But he had significantly less than the panting chuunin before him.

"I thought you were gonna attack me!" Brown eyes flashing in anger, Iruka tensed, awaiting for the new string of attacks that were surely to come soon.

Which is why he felt a sort of detached disappointment when Kakashi put his weapons away and stuck his hands slouchingly into his pockets. Sure, the chuunin had made his decision a long time ago that he wanted to remain in the same rank and teach the future warriors of Konoha village, but that didn't mean he disliked intense sparring. And Kakashi was about the most intense he could get without feeling a more than 90 percent fear for his life.

Giving the brown eyed chuunin a glare, the jounin decided to get straight to the point, "You sent Sakura to my place after the mission, didn't you."

"Only because I KNEW you were lying when you told me that lame excuse."

"Oh, so you KNEW I was lying, huh? So why'd you send her over, then?"

Iruka gave him a dull-eyed stare before stating with a sigh, "Isn't it _obvious_? You would have DIED without a medic-nin's help."

"I'm standing here now, aren't I?"

Iruka refrained from pulling the jounin's ear out and yelling into it. Growling angrily, the brown haired chuunin breathed deeply, retrieving a small scoop from the well of patience he reserved for his students. Another look at the silver haired man made him rethink that. Maybe a couple dozen bucketfuls and he'd be set.

"Only. Because. I. Sent. Her. TO. You."

"Are you claiming that you single handedly saved my life? Honestly, Iruka," Kakashi shook his head, "that's a little... arrogant and egotistical, isn't it?"

If you could burn someone with your gaze alone, Kakashi would've blazed into dust ten times over by now. Unfortunately, Iruka's well of patience did crack and dry up in the sudden inferno festering inside.

"ARGH! KAKASHI WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE!"

Kakashi, seemingly impervious to fatal shrieks and shouts of death, wiggled a finger in his ear before commenting, "Well, gee, Iruka. No need to inform the whole village."

Too bad everyone else did not seem to have the same immunity. Tsunade, used to such outbursts from time to time, pulled out the earplugs she had trained herself to wear at odd hours of the day. Strangely, it seemed to work every time.

The villagers flinched at the shout that momentarily blanked out any other noise. But other than the tiny, shrieking kids, everyone merely returned to their day.

Having just recovered from the previous attack to his hearing, the new guard grasped a comrade's arm to stand. But at the second wave, he let out a bloodcurdling scream, pitching back to the floor and falling back into the bliss of unconsciousness.

The name that rolled out of the chuunin's tongue was stabbed with venom, "_Ka-ka-shi..._"

_Hmmm, I seem to be hearing my name in that tone more and more often_, Kakashi noted curiously.

Noticing the second death glare aimed at him since his return, the jounin grinned, "What were we talking about again?"

_Oh, you've GOT to be KIDDING_, Iruka shook with tense irritation, "Str... the str...straw-"

Recieving aid from the reddening face of the younger man before him, Kakashi snapped his fingers, "That's right. Strawberries."

Iruka's eye twitched. He got it. He GOT it! HE'S the one who had dragged Iruka there in the first place. HOW could he just suddenly GET it?

Before the chuunin's head could implode or something equally as likely due to certain anger issues, Kakashi finally turned a bit serious.

"Iruka. We need to talk."

-

Sakura hadn't let the moment pass by without her snatching it. It was her chance. Now. Now she could definately get something done about that book.

When Naruto had spoken up earlier, the pink haired chuunin had gotten hit on the head by a mind numbing idea. It was SO obvious. Why didn't she just go out and BUY another book. Kakashi wouldn't notice the difference. As long as it was the new edition he probably wouldn't even notice if she scribbled across the cover.

And where better to buy the book than from the main source. Jiraiya.


	10. Strawberries are finally explained

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to a bunch of other people

-----------------

"What? Talk about the strawberries?" Iruka was calm now, despite his state a few moments before. At the last word, he rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Kakashi replied simply, crossing his arms.

Iruka was made wary by the tone of the jounin's voice. Looking at the older man curiously, the chuunin raised his brows, waiting. A rush of wind flushed past before Kakashi answered.

"The strawberry shampoo. You gave it to her."

"Strawberry shampoo? Gave it to who?" The pony tailed chuunin frowned in thought. Who in the world was Kakashi...? Then Iruka got it. "You mean Sakura?"

"Yes. The gift last christmas. She always smells like strawberries now."

Iruka could have sworn he heard an accusation in there somewhere, "All riiiiggghht. So she smells like strawberries. What's the big deal?"

The stare Kakashi gave him could have frozen lava over. After a few more stretches of uncomfortable silence, Kakashi turned around and walked off, "If you don't get it, I don't see a point in telling you."

The poor chuunin was left to stand there, frown stuck in place as he wondered what the fuck the shinobi was talking about.

-

"Aw man!" Naruto's hearty whine could be heard up in the tree somewhere, "Why'd Kakashi-sensei have to take Iruka-sensei with him? How can I get him to buy me ramen if he's not here?"

Sasuke didn't even make a half-hearted attempt to reply. He was leaning on the trunk beneath the kyuubi container. His black eyes were sort of glazed over, his mind deep in thought. Noticing, for once, something other than himself, Naruto swung upside down on the large branch, "Sasuke... watcha' thinkin' about?"

The Uchiha boy did little else than smirk, his eyes still glancing at something that wasn't there. The blond waited a few more moments before frowning a little, "Fine! Don't say anything. Bastard."

Returning to his perch, Naruto sighed audibly, chin in hand, "Where'd Sakura wander off to, anyway. And why did she hit me so hard when I wanted to come with?"

_I wonder... _Sasuke blinked slowly, _how much does Sakura want that book back._

-

Now that she had a destination, Sakura made her way quickly. No one would get in her way. Not even those two... bushy... eyebrows?

"Sakura! My love!" Rock Lee started to make a gesture.

If only it were a jutsu...

But the pink haired chuunin knew exactly what it was. Screaming bloody murder, she slugged a fist straight at the rock nin's face.

"Now NOW Lee." She stated. Which was somewhat pointless since the person was currently flying through the air backwards.

Continuing on her warpath, she grumbled under her breath, "And not ever."

That's when she caught the sight of silver spiky hair. She froze mid-step. Kakashi? No, the hair was too large. And even messier than the other jounin's. At least Kakashi swept his to one side. This man's hair was flying everywhere.

_Just like Naruto_, Sakura noted disheartedly, _I guess sensei and students do share more than fighting techniques_.

Steeling her will, Sakura made her way to the crouched figure, currently peeking through a tiny self made hole in the wall.

"Peeking in the woman's bathhouse again, Ji-rai-ya?" The pink haired girl's teeth could be heard grinding slowly.

"Wha-oh! Sakura. My, hello." The flustered man turned to face her, notepad and pencil in hand.

And to think this same, perverted old man, was S-class in rank. An Elite ninja.

"I was just... doing a-"

"Little research for you next book." Sakura cut him off, rolling her eyes, "Yeah yeah, I've heard it before."

Not deterred one bit, Jiraiya looked up at the chuunin from his comfortable crouch, "What brings you here, Sakura? Is it Naruto?"

"Wha- No." Sakura wondered why he'd even ask a question like that. As if she couldn't take care of Naruto herself should he make himself too bothersome.

"Ah." The Elite ninja sounded enlightened, his smile brightened, "You must be here about my adult novels, then."

Now it was Sakura's turn to smile, glad they could get straight to business. Though she couldn't help but blush lightly at the memory of what was in the book. Everything had been so... detailed. Either he must have peeked a lot, or he was a really good artist. But the chuunin shook her head at the thought. No, knowing Jiraiya, he probably just peeked a lot. Good artist or not.

"You're not?" The old man asked, sounding a bit put down.

"Wha- uh, no. I mean yes. Yes I am." Sakura replied hastily, nodding her head.

_Oh no, what did I want to ask him? _The pink haired chuunin thought to herself, trying to block out the stream of mental images from the book. What was the question she had wanted to ask him? How could she have forgotten? Inner Sakura gasped defeatedly, _Argh, no...Too many... _before the flood of menatl images overwhelmed her. Which left the real Sakura to stand there, looking like a fish in need of air. A fish steadily turning red, that is, by all the images that resurfaced.

Jiraiya, in the meantime, had been observing her. Noting Sakura's reluctance to speak, yet adament need to speak with him, he figured they must have tumbled into a situation that made the usually boisterous chuunin shy. He spoke up, "I know what you're here for. Not to worry. Not to worry." He ignored the flabbergasted look on the young lady's face. Nodding his head, hand stroking his chin thoughtfully, he continued, "Yes. You must be here to volunteer yourself to be the subject of my next novel."

Sakura's jaw dropped. How could Jiraiya, an Elite nin whose hobbie included tracking down Orochimaru, make an assumption that was so... utterly... WRONG. Currently, she was attempting to repair whatever was broken with her voice, while trying to regain regular everyday motor abilities as well. Like her fist. She knew that should be working. She had just used it on Rock Lee a few moments ago.

"Ah, you are speechless. The perfect answer because I accept your gracious application, little Sakura blossom." Jiraiya grinned again, standing as he clasped her hand within his own.

Sakura's eye twitched. Application? _Little_?...Blossom? Her eyes strayed to the wrinkly old hands her delicate one was suddenly trapped within. The muscles in her eye spasmed again.

"I do believe that's a 'NO' Jiraiya." A voice put in.

The pink haired chuunin could have weeped with joy. Thank goodness someone was there to help. NOT rescue, 'cause Sakura wasn't just any damsel in distress. She was sure her fists would have started working anytime soon. See, there it was, lifting to wave as she turned around to thank... the person... behind her.

Yeeaaahhh... uh, it was none other than... Kakashi.

As the Copy nin did his utter best to chase Jiraiya off -his best being so good that even I didn't know what he did- Sakura had it in her mind to sneak away. A puny attempt which she knew would fail miserably but tried anyway. She didn't make it as far as a dozen steps.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, walking slouchingly in step beside her.

_Crash and burn_, Inner Sakura sighed at the escape plan.

"H-hey, Kakashi." Sakura put up a smile as she recalled, "I hope you don't hate strawberries too much. It was the shampoo I got as a present last christmas. And I can't remember who it's from, so I wouldn't be able to throw it away even if I wanted to."

_Hmmm... this might work..._ The jounin thought to himself.

"It was from me." Kakashi said, "And you should toss it. I heard, uh, that your hair falls out if you use it for too long."

"N-nani?" Sakura exclaimed.

The jounin practically smiled to himself. Sounds like she had bought it.

"Don't do that, Kakashi." An upset little chuunin placed herself in front of the jounin, hands on her hips. Nearly running into her, Kakashi stopped well before they were too close. Which he damned his fast reaction for.

"Don't do what?" Kakashi blinked inquisitively.

"Stop lying all the time." Sakura frowned, her finger pointing close to his face, "If you wanted me to throw away the shampoo, then just say it."

"Don't stop lying?" Kakashi asked, smiling innocently.

"Kakashi, you know what I mean."

They just stood there for a while. Sakura pointing and glaring, Kakashi just staring back. Leaning forward, Kakashi stopped when her finger was against his forehead protector. To Sakura's surprise, his eye closed in a perfectly curved smile, "I know."

After which, they stood there some more. Sakura too shocked to move. And Kakashi just not wanting to move. Scratch that. That was a big fat lie. The jounin wanted to move CLOSER. But knew the chuunin would freak out or something. But he was a patient man.

Usually.

Ducking beneath the still pointing finger, Kakashi stepped well within her comfort zone, their bodies as close as they could get without contact.


	11. Mission dished, Question asked

Disclaimer: I.DO.Not.Own.Naruto.

-----------------

Sakura blinked. Kakashi mimicked the movement. But then again, they were less than a centimeter apart, so it was hard to tell who started it. Sakura felt her face start to flush. They were so close. Shouldn't she push him away?

Lowering her still pointing finger, the chuunin placed it slowly on Kakashi's shoulder.

_Oh, this is it_, Kakashi fixed his black orb on her wide green ones, _she's gonna start screaming bloody murder_.

Her green orbs searched his. Her voice was soft, "Kakashi...?"

The jounin would've understood if she shouted. He was ready for violence. A punch in the eye. A smack on the cheek. This... this he was not so ready for. What had he done in his past life to deserve this? As he straightened from his slouched posture, his eye no longer met hers. But he needed to clear his mind. He breathed deeply and nearly melted right there. Her scent was here as well. Faintly, Kakashi shook his head. How could he clear it when he was this close to her?

"Damn..." He looked straight into her eyes, refusing to turn away, "Damn strawberries."

Sakura blinked. It took a while for his words to register. But when it did, she couldn't help but smile.

_What am I doing? I'm not acting like myself_. Kakashi sighed, _Stupid. Stupid shampoo_.

_This... can't be right. He can't be... _Sakura's thoughts did an abrupt flip, sounding more cheerful and less confused,_ It's that damn book again. He really wants it back, doesn't he? Jeeze, I still have to find it_.

It took all her conscious effort, but the chuunin managed to step back from the silver haired man, her hand lifting from his shoulder. Her body wailed at the instant loss of warmth. But she defiantly ignored it and placed a smile on her face. Kakashi felt an urge to just grab her arm and hug her. Anything to get some physical contact. So he settled for brushing her bangs out of her face. His touch was soft. Warm. Gentle.

_Snap out of, Sakura_. She berated herself, holding back from leaning into his hand. She was glad and sad at the same time when he eventually drew his hand back. Smiling sweetly, a damn contradiction to the loss she felt inside, Sakura said, "I'm not throwing the shampoo away. I know you're not the one who gave it to me. Besides, I was thinking of maybe sporting a bald look. Whaddya think, Kakashi?"

A shocked and horrified jounin felt the rare experience of his jaw dropping right off its hinges, "Sakura... you can't mean that... can you?"

Pivoting, Sakura shot a smile over her shoulder as she walked daintily away, "I've been thinking about it..."

Snapping out of his daze, the jounin rushed to catch up. "You shouldn't cut your hair, you know. It just... wouldn't be as symbolic as last time."

"What do you mean?" Sakura gave him a sidelong glance.

He returned it, before carefully inspecting the sky, "You know. That last time your hair was cut. You were finally stepping out of Sasuke's shadow."

"Huh." Sakura breathed out. She hadn't thought anyone else would notice. Then again, Kakashi did have his deep moments.

Which he promptly ruined by adding, "Unless, of course, you were just thinking about saving your own hide at the moment. Which I wouldn't be too surprised at. I mean, you guys were still genin at the time."

The little chuunin growled beneath her breath.

_Kakashi... is such... an IDIOT_.

"Heeeyyy! Sakura! Kakashi-sensei!" An extremely delighted kitsune greeted from atop a tree. Leaping down, he raced towards them. Stopping before them, Naruto grinned, "What were you guys talking about? You looked constipated or something."

"We were deep in thought, BAKA!" Sakura shouted, making sure the words got to him with the help of a fist to his head. Deep down she knew she probably shouldn't take out all her anger on the little guy, but hey. What could you do when Naruto was practically asking for it?

"Oowww. Sakura, what didja do that for?" Naruto whined, rubbing around the hurting lump on the back of his head.

"For being such a Dobe. Dobe." Sasuke remained leaning against the tree.

"Bastard!" Naruto shook his fist as he whirled around, current injury forgotten, "Say that to my face."

Sasuke smirked. Naruto was so easy to mess with. Sakura usually was, too. But lately, she seemed to be a little... distracted. The Uchiha boy turned his glance pointedly at the jounin at her side. Catching the glance instantly, Kakashi returned it. The gaze wasn't demanding. But it wasn't inquisitive, either. He was just returning the distant look Sasuke was giving him.

Snorting, Sasuke shifted his gaze away. Kakashi's brow lifted before he turned to everyone, "Being the nice guy I am, I've decided to cancel today's practice."

Knowing Naruto was about to butt in with his usual whine of protest, Kakashi considered it perfect timing when he spotted a certain someone walking out of the dense foilage into the clearing. Continuing without missing a beat, the jounin added, "Because Iruka has agreed to take you all out for lunch."

His ears perking at the sound of his name, the unknown victim turned slowly to the small group of people, "Eh? I agreed to what?"

"Oh, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whooped happily, "I knew you wouldn't forget! Ramen is my favorite!"

Unable to turn down that cheerful look on Naruto's face, Iruka conceded. Though he could already feel the weight of his wallet decreasing even more, "Of course not, Naruto. How could I forget."

Over the blonde's head, Iruka sent a glare at our favorite jounin. Who just returned it with a shrug. Before anything else could be said, an unkown chakra presence was detected. Approaching fast. All in the clearing tensed in anticipation. All but Kakashi, who had recognized the signature easily.

"Izumo, what brings you out on this fine day?" Kakashi inquired before the chuunin had even appeared before them.

The top of his head was covered with the extendable headgear from the forehead protectors, the rest of his short dark hair concealing his right eye. He glanced at the silver haired jounin in greeting, "Kakashi. The hokage would like a word."

"Tsunade?" Sakura perked up at the mention of her sensei.

"Of course." Kakashi nodded.

As they left in a poof of smoke, Sasuke nearly sighed in relief, _I thought he'd never leave_.

As Iruka and Naruto headed off towards Ichiraku Ramen, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Sasuke?" Sakura frowned at the grip, "What is it?"

"Let's go talk." The black haired chuunin nudged his chin towards the edge of the clearing.

-

"You wanted to talk?" Kakashi asked once he was inside the hokage's room.

Looking up from her desk, the fifth hokage nodded, "I'm surprised. You didn't take the couple of hours it usually takes to drag you here."

"I didn't feel like getting too dirty today." Kakashi grinned sheepishly.

Tsunade sighed. It seems Kakashi would never be separated from his lame excuses.

"It's... about the next mission." The hokage stood from the desk, "And I want you to hear me out before you disagree. That's all I ask, Kakashi. Hear me out first."

"As if I could stop the mission from going on without me." Kakashi smiled grimly.

"True. But I'd rather it'd be you that I send."

"Just me?" Kakashi joked.

But the next words issued from the Hokage's mouth were reluctant, yet serious nonetheless, "You and... one.. other..."

Kakashi's instantly raised his brow. A co-op mission? He was used to going solo.

"What rank?"

"A-class."

"Who's my partner?"

"... That is what I wished to speak to you about, Kakashi."

The silver haired jounin suddenly got a bad feeling

-

_Huh, must be important_. Sakura thought to herself, nodding in consent as she headed off with him.

The dark haired boy leaned comfortably against the trunk, arms crossed against his chest, "What would you do if you lost Kakashi's book."

Surprised at the sudden question, about THAT subject of all things, Sakura took a moment to answer. Stretching her arms before her, she replied nonchalantly, "I guess I'd go buy another one."

"Try again."

"Huh?" Sakura's face scrunched into a frown, confused.

"Jiraiya ran out."

"HUH?" How would he know that?

"I checked. The old man doesn't have a single copy on him. It sold out."

"No way..." Sakura's frown turned to one of despair, "I need to get that book back."

"What would you do...?"

Having enough of... well, just about everything, Sakura stomped closer, "What would I _what_?"

Suddenly, she found Sasuke moving in lightening speeds. She found the smooth trunk against her back, Sasuke before her.

_WHAT THE HELL! _Inner Sakura raged, utterly astounded.

Sasuke's voice was soft. Demanding, "What would you do... if I said I had the book. What would you do to get it back?"

"W-what...? Sasuke, it's just a book." Her voice was just as soft.

But her traiterous thoughts pointed out, _Not just A book. KAKASHI'S book_.

"Yeah, but it mean's a lot to the perverted jounin. We all know that."

"Yeah... SO? Why should I care?" Sakura hated the way her voice sounded small. She cared. She KNEW she cared.

"I was just wondering... what you'd be willing to do to get it back." Sasuke's face hovered near hers, his dark orbs piercing her green ones.


	12. Ass kicking and Mission Partners

Disclaimer: Thank god for the creator's of Naruto. I'm not one of 'em.

A/N: -smirks- BlueBastard is a great, genderless name. It lets me get away with being, put simply, a bastard. Hm, and blue's the greatest color. And no, I don't have this story all written out already. I just write fast. So reviews can still influence, if I like the suggestion.

-------------------

"I was just wondering... what you'd be willing to do to get it back." Sasuke's face hovered near hers, his dark orbs piercing her green ones.

_Eh?... Eh!... EH! _Sakura's mind whirled. _What the hell! _

"...Sa-su-ke..." She said his name slowly.

Her green eyes were so wide. So innocent. So... full of rage.

One moment Uchiha was standing near the chuunin. If you could call pinning someone to a tree standing. Then the next, he had stumbled back. Not falling to the ground, but damn near it. Blinking, Sasuke just stared ahead of him in a daze.

_What. The. Fuck. _Sasuke blinked and shook his head, trying to focus ahead of him, _What the fuck just happened?_

The steamed pink haired chuunin before him, calmly cracking her knuckles, answered that question quite clearly. Numbly, Sasuke reached his hand up to touch his cheekbone. Pain flared.

_Damn_, Sasuke didn't even flinch, _definately broken. Or something_.

But that didn't bother the ebony haired chuunin too much at the moment. Besides, he could tolerate pain. Pain came with life. What he didn't tolerate, were complications. Unexpected complications most of all. Like the one standing in front of him. He hadn't even SEEN her move. Hadn't sensed her. Hadn't... NOTHING. His eyes slightly narrowed, _This is the second time Sakura's surprised me_.

_What... what did I just do? _Inner Sakura registered the thoughts slowly, _One. I'm not pinned. Two. Sasuke's face looks like its bruised darker than his hair color. Three. My fist... HURTS. Four. I... I HIT Sasuke? _Then suddenly, Inner Sakura's leaping with devilish joy, _Hehehe, I hit Sasuke! THE Sasuke. Haha, beat THAT Ino!_

Should she feel regret? Nah, Sasuke had been asking for it. Was she mad enough to hit him again? Hm... that one required some thought. But the blood rushing to her head didn't let her time to blink let alone think. Clenching her fist, she ran forward and slammed her fist upward into Sasuke's unsuspecting gut. He was down for the count and Sakura took her time to pin him to the ground by a simple manuever. She sat on him.

"Now... about that book." Sakura leaned forward to look him eye to eye. Though one of his seemed to be getting darker and more swollen by the second.

"Am I... interrupting something?" A voice cut the tense air with an eased calm.

Blinking in surprise, both chuunin's turned their heads to face the unexpected guest. He wasn't slouched like normal. And though his voice was calm, his gaze definately was NOT. There was some sort of emotion there. And it seemed to be leaning very much towards anger.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke said, his pride too huge to allow him to shove Sakura off him. Especially in front of the jounin. He wasn't some weak chuunin that could be defeated by a GIRL. No. Of course not. He just happened to lie down. She just happened to sit. And he just happened to let her.

Sakura grinned sheepishly, though inside inner Sakura was screaming, _OMG! Did he hear! Does he know! He can't know that I LOST- I mean, MISPLACED the book! _Extremely experienced at not showing her true feelings, the chuunin covered up the panic and greeted, "H-hello, Kakashi."

Kakashi was shocked. He was pleased by her strength. But Kakashi was NOT amused.

The last thing he had heard them talk about was the book. And if they were talking about HIS book, then that meant they could be trying things FROM the book. Especially with the way they were positioned. They could be trying to do something RIGHT NOW. And that was just something the silver haired man could NOT allow to happen. Unless it was happening to him. Which, the last time Kakashi checked, it was NOT. Therefore, he could not let it happen to Sasuke. Especially not by Sakura. Why? The jounin didn't quite know at the moment, but he just knew he couldn't allow it.

"I have to talk to you." Kakashi stood there, his arms crossed.

"Who?" Both chuunin questioned simultaneously. After glaring at eachother, they both turned back to the jounin.

"Sakura."

"Now, Kakashi?" _Ah! He can't take me away now! I was so close! MUST. GET. BOOK. BACK_. She tried smiling pleadingly, "But we have something very important to-"

"Absolutely not." Kakashi cut her off.

"Kakashi- what are you- hey!"

At which point Sakura found herself plucked off the dark haired chuunin by the back of her vest. She had been about to say they had something important to talk about. But _Kakashi _didn't know that. He had thought she was going to say they had something important to do. Which was an action clearly explained in the previous little paragraph he could not permit.

"Don't treat me like some genin!" Sakura frowned, struggling a bit to make him let her down. He was already taller than her. And with the way he was holding her easily by the back of the vest had her toes barely touching the ground. Huffing angrily, she crossed her arms and glared at him.

Now what he had found before hadn't amused him. But this did. She looked like a drowned cat the way she was pouting right now. She could've just broken his arm four or five different ways and then healed it when she felt in the mood to, but she opted against that option. Besides, if she did he might do something drastic. Like demand the book back at that very instant.

And she had a sinking feeling that Sasuke wasn't in the mood to be giving the book back to her anytime soon.

_Darn book... _Sakura growled_... darn, damn, idiotic book. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_.

With a small gesture, possibly a goodbye wave, Kakashi poofed out of the clearing, a surprised pink haired chuunin in tow. Sasuke finally pushed himself up from the ground, his cheek and gut throbbing pretty badly. Still, a smirk managed to make its way to his deeply bruised face, eyes glittering in near triumph despite the turnout a couple moments ago.

_I knew it..._

-

With a graceless, 'oof' Sakura found out she had been released. Though he rear complained loudly at the treatment. And her mouth didn't try to hold back either, "Kakashi! What the heck was that for? Couldn't this little 'talk' or whatever wait? Me and Sasuke were in the middle of something very impor-"

"I'm sure you were." Kakashi cut her off, grinning. Whatever that 'important' thing was, he couldn't let it happen. Nope. No way. And he was pretty damn proud about the way he gracefully stopped it as well. Yep. Immaturely interrupting and cutting Sakura off. Then dangling her out of Sasuke's reach. Graceful.

_Hm. Kakashi being rude. Why am I not surprised? Oh wait, that's right. 'Cause it's Kakashi_.

"If it's about the shampoo" -Sakura didn't notice the way Kakashi's eye twitched at the mention of it- "I'm still not throwing it away. Although I don't see why you had to transport us all the way over here for that." She was clearly asking why he had brought her there, in yet ANOTHER part of the forest, to talk. Then she remembered who she was talking to and turned to blunt and straightforward, "I mean, what did you want to talk about?"

_I will get rid of the strawberries... _Kakashi promised in rigid determination.

"Uh... did you hear a word I just said? Kakashi... why are you shaking your fist at that tree?"

"Huh?" The jounin turned to Sakura, rapidly bringing his fist down inconspicuously to his side, "What was that?"

"Grrr, nevermind. If it's not that important," Sakura pivoted on her tense heels, grinding her teeth, "then I'll just go back to Sasuke and-"

"Tsunade gave me a mission." Kakashi's voice was clear. Abrupt. He did not want her going back to that Uchiha guy. And if she did, well... he'd follow. And any complaints made would be plainly ignored.

Fortunately, for Sakura, she decided to stop at this bit of information. Kakashi was leaving again? So soon? Not sure why this would trouble her, Sakura turned slowly around, trying to keep the oddly sad feeling out of her voice, "Another one?"

Kakashi nodded.

_I should be happy. Happy for Kakashi. He's so powerful. And he gets missions all the time_. Sakura attempted a smile. So convincing. Even a log couldn't tell the difference. Problem is... Kakashi's not a log. Maybe he's dense like one sometimes. But a log he was not.

Eyebrow raised at her failed attempt at what could be... some sort of... mouth... gesture...

Kakashi shook his head to realign his thoughts, grinning as he said, "She made me choose a partner."

Sakura's eyes widened at this, "What? But I always thought you went solo. What kind of mission is this?" If it was a B or below, then he was most likely recruited to help whoever the mission had been mainly assigned to.

"A-class."

"Oh," Sakura couldn't help how she suddenly slumped. His partner would probably be Sasuke or something. Maybe even another jounin. The pink haired chuunin sighed heartily. That's when her Inner self snapped in, _Hey! You should volunteer! Say you'll whoop the ass of whoever he chose to be his partner. Then you could go in their place_. Grinning at the sudden prospect, she began to say, "Kaka-"

"I chose you."

"-shi... EH?" _Well, I can't possibly kick my own ass... _Sakura thought numbly while her brain raced to catch up.

When it did, Kakashi was waiting. With a smile.


	13. Jealousy, followed by making out

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

------------------

Sakura blinked. Her mind caught up. Kakashi was smiling at her.

Then it clicked, "That's not very nice Kakashi. You shouldn't joke around like that with people."

"...?" Kakashi was too caught off guard to reply.

Sighing, Sakura turned around and walked off dejectedly, "I knew it. Of course Kakashi's not serious. Damn him, getting my hopes up and everything."

Of course, this was meant for her ears only. She had mumbled it after all. But, being the good jounin he was, Kakashi was able to decipher it after only a few moments. Kicking himself was predominant in those few seconds, for not being prepared for this reaction.

"Sakura..." He tried to think of the simplest way to explain it, "I..."

She was giving him a weird look now, waiting for him to continue. But as he met those green eyes of hers, he found himself stuck with the oddest feeling. It was like a huge strawberry was shoved in his throat, making it impossible to speak. He tried moving his mouth, but no sounds came out. The chuunin waited a few stretched moments before a grim I-can't-believe-I-thought-he-was-serious look darkened her face.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Very funny, Kakashi." Turning and lifting her hand into a wave, she sighed, "Try finding a more appreciative audience. I'm not in the mood."

Kakashi almost choked at the huge imaginary strawberry that was lodged in his throat.

_D-Damn _-cough- _Damn strawberries. Why do they torment me! _Clawing his throat, he stepped forward and forced the words from his mouth, "Sakura... I'm..."

She was walking. Away. Say it, Kakashi, say it now!

"I'm..."

He was so tense. What was his normally non-functioning brain trying to make him say? Why was it so hard? Just say it, say it!

"...I'm-" suddenly his big mouth won over whatever he had been attempting to say, and the word was replaced, "-serious?" That didn't mean he wasn't confused.

_Huh, was that all I was trying to say? _Kakashi pondered, scratching his now normal throat, _Hmm, why was it so hard to say that?_

Pausing once again, Sakura gave him a look, "...Was that a question or a statement?"

Feeling more his normal self, Kakashi gave one of his grins and walked forward to throw an arm around her shoulders, "I'm serious Sakura. YOU are my partner."

The pink haired chuunin tried to laugh it off, pushing at the arm he had draped over her shoulders, "Honestly, Kakashi. I'm not very-"

"Sakura," His grip tightened around her, lowering his head so they were eye to eye, "I. Am. Serious."

The mere thought should have made her overjoyed. Kakashi, the legendary Copy nin, a jounin way above her prowess, had chosen HER to be his partner. Had chosen. Her. Partner. Those words in the same sentence should have made the chuunin squeal with excitement. An A-class mission. A two person actual A-class mission. And Sakura was a part of it.

Yeah, should have. If it weren't for... the distraction.

"Sakura?"

She... was just looking. Right? Yeah, just looking. Mm-hmm..

"Er... hello?"

Looking so hard she couldn't look away without physically tearing her own eyes out. Okay, maybe it wasn't just looking. It was staring.

"...Sakura...?"

Hmm, staring. Definately staring. Definately.

_Look away. Look away. Look away! _Sakura hissed at herself, _he's gonna catch you looking. Look away now! Ah, quick. OMG he knows. He's gotta know! His eyes are following where mines are looking. OMG... I still can't look away..._

"Sakura?" Kakashi couldn't help the amusement that crept into his voice, "Are you... staring at my mouth."

"No." Sakura instantly replied, though she was frowning now.

_Oh great, now I'm glaring at his lips. Or rather, his cloth covered lips. See... see I was right. I wasn't staring at his mouth_.

Kakashi's eyebrows raised. _Hmm, let me think this through. She's staring... at my lips. Well, thinking done. There's only one solution for that problem_.

"You know..." He said softly, letting her go as he started tugging at the corner of his mask, "you'll get a much better view..." then the mask was off. His pale skin revealed, "like _this_."

But Sakura, much to her own confusion, remained entranced. Lifting her hand, she hesitantly brought it near the firm, pale lips of the jounin. Even though she hadn't made contact yet, Kakashi could feel a tingly sort of warmth on his lips. A feeling which increased when he found the chuunin tracing his lips lightly. It was... well, different. Not at all like the cloth-like feeling the black mask produced.

He had actually been expecting her to snap out of it once he took off his mask. To return to the normal, angry Sakura he could usually produce in her. But this reaction was better.

_Wait-wha? No, she needs to snap out of it_. Kakashi thought firmly, though still shaken by the finger trailing slowly over his lips, _Mmm... maybe... maybe she'll snap out of it on her own. Yeah..._

_He... kissed me with those lips... _Sakura thought to herself, _so firm, yet so soft. I... want..._

Kakashi hadn't realized his eyes were closed until he felt the absence of her finger. He slouched slightly. So she was back to normal now. But he didn't want to open his eyes. She was probably gone now, anyway.

_Great, Kakashi. Scared her off again_.

It was so silent. He had thought she was gone. But then he heard a voice that sounded like... Sakura's?

"...I want..."

"Sa-" Kakashi had been about to say. Until something closed over his mouth. Eye shooting open with surprise, Kakashi nearly pulled out a shuriken, his first thought being that he was being smothered in an attack. A... uh, deadly... attack. On... well, on his lips. Though it would be unexpected, he doubted it would be likely.

Sakura had wanted to kiss him. The first had been an accident. The second was Kakashi's. But the third... the third was all hers. Grinning as the shinobi within her grasp tensed, then melted instantly the moment afterwards, Sakura wrapped her arms around his taller shoulders. Breathing slowly through her nose, she deepened the kiss.

_Mmm... so much better than just her fingers..._

A part of his mind was thinking: _Okay, that just sounds WRONG_. But his more perverted side was like: _If ONLY..._

Unaware of the disturbing thoughts flickering through her sensei's head, Sakura found herself shuffling forward as Kakashi took small steps backward.

_Have to... have to... mmphf... move away... _Kakashi was currently trying to, literally, step OUT of the predicament he suddenly found himself in. As much as he was wondering to himself why, he just knew somehow that they shouldn't be doing this. Ugh, damn. The logical part of his brain was kicking in.

Unfortunately, even a great jounin like himself couldn't step back right through a tree. It seemed everything was against him. Everything. The trees. That strawberry scent. His own body.

Sensing, more than realizing, he wasn't able to back away anymore, Sakura grinned into their kiss and pushed closer. Kakashi found himself gasping into their kiss as he was pressed slightly against the tree at this back. He was leaning back, his legs firmly rooted to the ground a little ways from eachother. The chuunin, naturally liking to take advantage of situations presented to her, stepped in between his legs, leaning more fully onto him.

At this point, Kakashi just about drop-kicked his logical side into some deep hole somewhere, buried it and poured cement right over the spot. Grinning back into the kiss they shared, he wrapped his arms protectively around her in a warm embrace.

------------------

And... on that note, posting will be delayed slightly. Might get one Sunday if I don't die from exhaustion. -grins- Hmm... hiking can do that to you.


	14. Forest Heat and Fire Ants

Disclaimer: Naruto. Not owned. By me.

A/N: No worries. Not dead. Darn, you actually caught that whole gray eye black eye thing, Shadow. -grins- I knew I had to fix it eventually. Hmm... why I update so fast, greatkid? Is it too fast? -smirks- hopefully the story isn't distracting too much of you from your work. I may just have to stop...

Oh yeah, -cough-, um... a bit of lemony goodness. Or whatever.

-------------------

Kakashi cursed the tree behind him for... being behind him. Cursed it with all his might and yet he could've kissed it as well. Which was something he couldn't quite do at the moment; since, currently, his own lips were locked with those of a certain chuunin before him.

His arms tightened around her in an attempt to pull her closer. Meaning she shifted forward maybe a centimeter. They were basically molded together. All three of them, that is. Sakura, the tree, and Kakashi in between. Okay, whatever, the tree doesn't count. So the two shinobi were currently molded together.

But Sakura wanted more. Problem was, she didn't know what it was she wanted. These feelings were so raw inside her. So... new and untouched. She didn't know how to sate the hunger that had awoken inside her. She was close to the jounin. Closer than the laws of clothes and separate bodies could allow. She didn't know what more to do.

But Kakashi did.

Once again, she felt his tongue slide across her lips. Questioning, her eyes opened to meet the half-lidded one of the jounin before her. What did he want her to do? Kakashi wasn't feeling patient enough to answer the question. Growling, he bit her lower lip. Though the contact had been soft, it had been firm. Surprised, Sakura stopped the kiss, her lips parted as she attempted to pull away. But what had been her advantage before flipped to favor Kakashi. She was still in between his legs, his own back slouched against the tree. But when he felt her try to pull away, he quickly straightened, enveloping her even more, his feet planted on either side of hers. Feeling his heated limbs close around her, she halted her escape, not wanting to leave the warmth.

Her lips were still parted. Now it was the jounin's turn to take advantage of a situation presented to him. Hungrily, his tongue delved into the opening, exploring the hidden depths within. Sakura gasped, trying to draw away again as she was presented with another alien feeling. But Kakashi was not sated in the least. Breathing deeply through his nose, he pulled her closer, knees pressing more on the slender legs caught in between.

This effectively, pressed his growing heat against her lower abdomen. Kakashi barely held in the groan, deeping the kiss and exploring her mouth with more vigor. As the feeling of another tongue within her mouth grew less... well, weird, she began to relax more. Though that wasn't quite the right word to describe it. More like, she melted into his arms. The french kiss was doing something strange to her. Uncovering some sort of primal side she had used before only with anger.

And she liked it.

The jounin's tongue playfully pushed at hers, which awakened her sense of competition. Giving a small grunt in turn, the chuunin pushed at her tongue with his. In this way, the war of tongues begun. So preoccupied with the battle waging within her mouth, Sakura didn't notice Kakashi slowly bringing them to the leaf littered ground. That is, she didn't notice until she felt his body press on top of hers. It was something pretty hard to ignore. Then again, so was the heat rising within her.

_Mmm... so soft... _Kakashi's thoughts murmured.

_Pull me to the ground, will he. Well, I'll show him_, Inner Sakura smirked.

He started as he felt a curious hand slip up under his shirt. Sakura's fingers traced up and down his side slowly, pausing along his lean, yet hardened muscles. He inhaled slightly through clenched teeth. She was playing with him.

Kakashi grinned. Two could play at that game.

A brief giggle escaped Sakura's lips as she felt his strong hands slip under her shirt, his carresses soft and light. The giggle had broken the kiss though, and Kakashi was quick to capture it once more.

-

Was that a giggle?

The traveling shinobi paused. His light green eyes, usual devoid of emotion, flickered with a barely recognizable curiosity. Then again, he was gradually starting to feel things again. Ever since Naruto...

Coming to a decision, the sand shinobi changed his direction and strolled casually into the vegitation.

-

Kakashi noticed the presence instantly. But just because he noticed, didn't exactly mean he had to tell Sakur-

"Someone's coming."

_Dammit_, Kakashi sighed inwardly. Sakura had noticed. And she had broken the kiss.

"Who cares?" The aroused jounin stated, pulling down for another kiss.

"Kakashi..." Sakura growled.

The tone in her voice stated she would use physical violence if necessary. Though, truthfully, the jounin preferred she did something less violent and more physical. Not that he couldn't handle her if she fought. But... Kakashi didn't want a forced... er, uh, partnership...

Before either of them could move, they noticed booted feet plant near their heads. As one, the chuunin and jounin looked up at the maroon headed Kazekage before them.

"You do realize... that you're both... covered in fire ants." Gaara stated slowly, his eyes meeting first with the black one then the green.

Both their eyes widened considerably.

_OH SHIT! _Kakashi vaulted to his feet, staring down at himself.

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura did likewise, except she was hopping around like mad, brushing the biting insects off.

_I thought... I didn't think they were... OMG! _Sakura's thoughts screamed as loud as she did.

_Ow. Okay, how do I get them off without looking like an idio-I mean, without losing my cool. OW_. Kakashi wondered, wincing a bit at each of the larger stings.

Fortunately, neither of them had to do much as they felt a large amount of sand enveloping them. It did an extremely good job at suffocating and sort of crushing the insects. Something both shinobi would have no doubt appreciated. Yet they didn't. At least, not really. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they themselves couldn't breath and were feeling like squeezed tubes of paste.

When he felt that the insects were sufficiently crushed and exterminated, Gaara released the sand, inattentively letting it flow back into the gourd. When Sakura and Kakashi collapsed back on their knees, hacking and coughing and basically sounding broken, the Kazekage felt a slight twinge of something. Was it guilt? Or maybe the fire ant currently nibbling on his ear.

Flicking the offending insect off, Gaara inspected the two recovering shinobi, "Hmm... perhaps I overdid it?"

"Over" -cough- "DID it?" -cough- "You THINK you overdid IT?" -hack, cough- "You THINK SO?" Sakura exclaimed as soon as she could talk. Though with all that coughing, she probably should've waited more. Eh, Sakura's patience is overrated.

:A few hours later:

"-even TRY to DENY-"

:Whoops, heh, too far. A few minutes later:

"YOU. What did you think you were doing?" A currently recovered Sakura was inches from the Sand nin, her finger directly in his face.

Hmm... where do I remember this from? Kakashi wondered to himself. A memory from before flashed in his mind. Sakura pointing. Kakashi getting closer. Almost kissing- And THAT'S where the jounin hastely cut the memory off. Kakashi was quick to pull the pink haired chuunin back, "Haha. Don't be rude, Sakura. He was saving us from the fire ants."

Not that he thought Gaara of the Sand would kiss Sakura. Or that she would kiss back. Or that he would be jealous or something if something hugely impossible like that occured. No way. Not Kakashi.

"SAVING us? He almost kill-"

"I apologize for... overdoing it." Gaara said stiffly, stopping Sakura's rant.

Pausing, Sakura's frown softened. He HAD meant well, after all. But the bites were so itchy and irritating and it did nothing to improve the chuunin's mood. She needed to vent on something. Or rather, someone.

Turning to Kakashi, Sakura growled, "And YOU" -ignoring the innocent what-did-I-do expression he shot her with, the chuunin continued- "I've decided I don't want to go on the mission."

Before he could get a word in edgewise, a poof of smoke signaled her departure. Kakashi sagged visibly, locking his black eye with Gaara's inquisitive light green ones.

Gaara opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't." Kakashi quickly cut him off, "Don't say anything."

Poor Gaara. He only looked more confused.

-

"What. DID I. Just do." Sakura asked haltingly aloud.

Her empty bedroom made no response.

But someone outside her window did, "I dunno. What DID you just do, Sakura?"

Sakura jumped, her surprised green orbs wide, "Wha-Sa-Sasuke!"

He hopped inside the open window, settling down on the window sill into a seated slouch, one knee drawn up and the other leg hanging lazily to the floor. His gaze pierced hers. But when her eyes caught a slight discoloration on his cheekbone, her momentary surprise quicly dissapated.

"What are you doing here?" The pink haired chuunin asked, trying not to sound TOO smug about slugging him earlier.

"I was just... passing by." Sasuke replied slowly. He had been scoping out her place when she had suddenly appeared. Of course, he couldn't tell her he had been by five times already. That would seem a bit... crazy. Especially since he'd been by at least twenty times if not more.

"Uh-huh." Sakura replied, not buying it. With a sigh, she sat on the edge of her bed, legs crossed indian style, "So, Sasuke, when are you going to give me back the book? Kakashi REALLY needs to have it back."

There was a slight pause. Sakura turned to see one of Sasuke's brows raised.

"I never said I had it."

Sakura grinned, though she didn't find it funny. Not one bit, "Haha, Sasuke. Seriously though, I need it back."

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice was even, "I don't have the book."

"Sasuke," Sakura's tone was edged with the beginnings of hysteria, "I'm SERIOUS."

The ebony haired chuunin's expression darkened slightly in a frown, "So am I."

Sakura just about fainted right there.


	15. Mistaken Kiss and sadness ensues

Disclaimer: Heh, Naruto's creator... ME... hah, what a laugh.

-----------------

Sakura woke up a few moments later, blinking to clear her sleepy eyes. Hmmm. Questions ran through her mind slowly. Questions like: When had she fallen asleep? Or, why was the bed so hard? And even, WTF was Sasuke doing in HER bedroom!

The dark haired chuunin was sitting on the corner of her bed. The one that was pressed up into the corner of the room. He was slouched, his arms crossed as well as his legs.

_Grrr... Bastard_, Sakura clenched her teeth as she picked herself off from the floor, _Wasn't even considerate enough to put me on the bed. Didn't even tell me he never had the book in the first place. Is he sleeping?_

She grabbed the nearest thing -a discarded book- and threw it as hard as she could at his head, smiling as she imagined the look on his face when the thing connected with his forehead. Of course, it could never happen. Not with Sasuke's reflexes... and training... even if he... was asleep...?

So then... why was said chuunin suddenly blaringly awake, another NEWER bruise furnishing his pale face?

"What was that for?" An irritated Uchiha frowned, rubbing his palm over the offending wound.

Sakura gaped. Shocked. Had the book HIT Sasuke? Well, he had been asleep. But even so...

"I would appreciate it if you didn't take out your frustrations over losing the book on me." Sasuke said pointedly, glaring at Sakura's green orbs.

That's when the chuunin seemed to lose it.

_What... the... fuck...? _Sasuke's frown turned into a look of almost worry.

The pink haired chuunin was clutching her sides, howling out laughter as if it was against the laws of sound itself for someone else to hear their own thoughts. Sasuke found himself eyeing the window as well as the door. Not to check if someone was there. Rather, he needed to keep an eye open on his possible escape routes. He WOULD knock a hole through the wall, floor, or ceiling if necessary. But he doubted that itself would have saved his hearing from another one of the pink haired chuunin's strange, deafening outbursts. He needed to stop it at its source.

"Sakura..."

Nope. That didn't work. Laughter was still streaming from her throat as if led to mistakenly believe it was supposed to resemble the niagra falls. He just might have to raise his voice.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke tried again, "Sakura."

Still no reaction. _Dammit_, Sasuke growled to himself. He raised his voice for no man. Or woman. Or whatever it was the pink bundle of hysteric nerves was rolling on the floor before him. He never raised his voice unless it was life-threatening. Or something similar in nature.

_Why? _Sasuke demanded to some unknown listener, _Why, damn it all, why? Hmm... I could always cut my ears off. No, that wouldn't help. _

He definately had to get her to stop. He was wincing now as her vocal chords managed to reach yet another inhuman pitch of volume. If you could put a name to it, the closest word to describe it would be 'ear-splitting'.

He grabbed the shoulders of the still laughing girl, pulling her up and shaking her, "_Sakura_."

Tears rolled from her eyes. That's how hard she was laughing. As she was pulled unwillingly to her feet, a small part of her functioning mind noticed how unstable she was. The floor seemed to sway under her.

_Haha... stop moving... _Her thoughts chastised with an asinine logic that the floor would obey.

She clutched at the shoulders of the chuunin before her, attempting to steady herself. It barely registered that Sasuke had a small frown on his face. Slowly, ever so slowly, Sakura's hysteric laughing toned down.

"Sakura, are you okay?" A feminine voice sounded from the window.

Doesn't ANY one use the door anymore?

"Ino-" Sakura giggled, still calming from the experience of losing her mind. She took a step to turn and face the blonde haired beauty only to realize she took a wrong step somewhere. Because she was falling forward. Forward into the cushion of Sasuke's lips.

Ino blanched. Sakura was kissing Sasuke. _NOOOOOO! _her inner voice wailed, _Sasuke is MINE_.

Sakura, in the meantime, was frozen. She was kissing Sasuke. Finally she was kissing Sasuke. Too bad she didn't like him that way anymore. But, what did she feel...? Huh, nothing. Interesting. She just hoped the gaping shinobi at the window wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Hey, Ino, what's the hold up?" A nonchalantly curious Shikamaru popped up beside the blond girl. His brow raised at her open gaping before peering into the room. He blinked at what he saw, "Wow, I didn't think you guys would work out."

_What the- _Sakura blinked.

"What's everyone staring at!" A boisterous voice questioned loudly, accompanied by a certain blond haired kitsune.

_Ack! Even Naruto! _Sakura's thoughts blared, _Doesn't anyone have anything else to do?_

Apparently not, because the crowd just kept growing. And despite the size of her window, they all seemed to be able to catch at least a glimpse of the dark haired shinobi kissing the pink haired one.

_WTF_. Sakura felt her face grow hot. Why wasn't Sasuke pulling back. Why wasn't SHE pulling back.

Neji just nodded at the sight, as if he had believed it was ineivitable. Hinata blushed and turned away. A chubby Choji popped up, complaining that it was boring and that they should all just go get some food. Kiba stared.

An irritated Iruka called up, "Naruto? Are we going or not?"

At this point, Sakura snapped out of it enough to shove Sasuke away. No more than a split second later Iruka was there, giving the two of them a confused glance, "What just happened..."

"N-nothing." Sakura stammered.

"We kissed." Sasuke shrugged.

"Eh! Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, turning back to everyone, "I-it's not what it looks like."

But Iruka was already shooing everyone out of there. Sakura caught a few words. Like 'intimate', 'honor', and 'privacy'.

Sakura practically hung off the ledge of the window, "It's NOT like that! Guys? GUYS! HEY! Come back here!"

But the group of shinobi were hightailing it out of there, knowing better than to mess with the pink haired chuunin when she was mad. Seeing her chances of cleaning up the previous mess disappear, she wailed fruitlessly, "Let me explain! Hello!"

_Aw, darn it all_. Sakura whirled to face a smug looking Sasuke, "What are you up to?"

;-;

Kakashi had been in the Hokage's room, having accompanied Gaara there. But he had narrowly escaped when Tsunade pointed out the angry insect bites on him, knowing full well how much he despised the hospital.

"They're FINE." The silver haired jounin had called back as the door swung closed behind him. Gaara followed at a more reasonable pace.

_She doesn't want to come? _Kakashi pondered, _I thought she would have been psyched_. Maybe he shouldn't have taken his mask off. But then again, she HAD kissed him this time.

_Yeah, like I was doing anything to stop it_, Kakashi almost grimaced before his thoughts turned to the few blissful moments, _But it had felt so good_. Kakashi frowned again, _Stop thinking like that. This can't work. I can't even get her to accept the mission. Then again, the power of persuasion could be used..._

The jounin shook his head. Hard. His mask slipped some, exposing his nose. A few of the women in the market place caught a glimpse of the sight and fainted. A few little girls turned red. Most just gaped.

"Whoops." Kakashi grinned sheepishly, fixing the mask. He had to be careful. Apparently just thinking about Sakura was dangerous. He had to focus on other things.

He didn't even notice the wave of disappointment that spread through the crowd as his face was concealed behind the ever familiar mask.

After the sand ninja had caught up, Kakashi turned to him, "I don't see why you chose Konoha, of all places, to visit. It's not very exciting."

"Visit?" Gaara's brow raised a tad bit, "This is not merely for my own benefit, Kakashi."

"Are you sure it just isn't the title of Kazekage getting a little too overbearing?"

"No, I am sure." Gaara replied, sidestepping to get out of the way as mob suddenly ran past.

The mob consisted of Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, and a few others. Naruto stopped at the sight of the two shinobi.

"Gaara! Kakashi-sensei!" He grinned widely, hands behind his head, "Didja hear the news!"

"N-Naruto." Gaara nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"What news?" Kakashi inquired, not really interested. But he knew Naruto wouldn't leave them be until he asked.

"They kissed!" The kyubii vessel exclaimed, not really making any sense to the clueless Gaara and Kakashi.

The jounin and Kazekage exchanged confused looks.

"Okaaay..." Kakashi replied slowly.

"Sakura and Sa-" Naruto started to say.

At this point Iruka had calmly walked up, grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt, and dragged him away. He gave a polite nod of greeting to Gaara and Kakashi first, of course. But Kakashi wouldn't have noticed.

_Sakura and...! KISSING?_ Kakashi made himself breath, _It's OKAY. I'm not upset. No way. There was a simple explanation. Naruto was WRONG. Haha, of course. How could I doubt that infallible fact of life? _

Then he heard a stray voice from the crowd comment, "...yeah, and they were still in her room when we-"

There were so many things wrong with that sentence. They. In HER room. _Still_.

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed.

Gaara was left standing as the silver haired jounin disappeared before him. Frowning a bit, he scratched his maroon head. And Kakashi had said the town wasn't interesting.

;-;

"Sasuke, if you don't explain right now..." Sakura let her words trail off dangerously.

A smug air about him, Sasuke sat on the bed, arms crossed, "I don't feel I have to explain myself."

"I DO." Sakura's teeth ground angrily in her mouth, "Lately, you've been acting wierd. Tell me what's up right now."

His brow raised, "I am acting strange? I don't think I am the only one."

Sakura frowned, stepping forward to close the distance between them. But she found her way blocked. By a solid green jounin's vest. Confused, the pink haired chuunin blinked and looked up. She had ran into Kakashi's tensely muscular back.

_When did he...?_

"I would like to know what you think you're doing." The tone was stern. So stern, Sakura wouldn't have believed it was Kakashi if he hadn't been standing before her. Or rather, directly in front of her, facing away.

"I would ask you the same." Sasuke replied, his voice as serious as the jounin before him.

_What in the world? _Sakura frowned, stepping around Kakashi so she could face both of them, "What is going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Both Kakashi and Sasuke replied simultaneously. Which was followed by the two pointedly glaring at eachother.

But out of all three of them, the pink haired shinobi was the most frustrated, "I want YOU out and I want YOU out. Both of you. OUT. NOW."

"Gladly." Sasuke growled, finding no reason to stay now. He darted out the window before another word was said.

Sakura turned to the jounin, arms crossed, "You too."

Kakashi turned his black gaze on her. His stare was unnerving, "I need to know something first."

Suddenly finding herself starting to fidget, the chuunin forced herself to be calm as she replied, "What?"

_Don't ask about the book. Don't ask about the book_, she pleaded internally. _She did NOT want to see a mad Kakashi. He was enough to deal with as he was now._

Kakashi's eye seemed to drill into hers, "Did you kiss him back?"

Sakura blinked. That SO was not the question she had been expecting. Her expression turned bemused, "I don't think that's any of your business." Kakashi looked... ruffled. Upset. Over a kiss? Nah, that couldn't be it. Sakura must've been imagining it.

Well, she thought she had been. Until she found herself pinned against the wall, Kakashi's giving her a hardened stare, "Answer me. Did you kiss him back?"

Sakura's face reddened, embarrassed, "Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"Sakura..." His voice was gruff. Had she only been playing with him the whole time? Had she just wanted to practice kissing on him so she could kiss Sasuke for real? Had he been a total and complete fool to fall for her? Of course, Kakashi wouldn't utter those words in a million years. Then he stepped back and speculated what he had just thought. Had HE, Kakashi, fallen for Sakura? More softly, he continued, "Why are _you _making such a big deal out of it?"

"I'm... not." Sakura caught the turmoil of his thoughts through his eye. Then all of a sudden, it all clicked. Was Kakashi... THE great Copy Nin... jealous?

Inner Sakura snickered at the thought, grinning devilishly.

"It was a deep, passionate kiss." Sakura suddenly said before she could shut her mouth.

She wanted to see his reaction. She WANTED to figure out... well, something. She wasn't quite sure what it was just yet. But she knew she'd know once she found out. Yeah. That makes sense.

She thought it would be amusing. She thought she'd get a good laugh out of it. But she didn't expect to see Kakashi's dark eye droop a bit, stepping back as he said in a barely audible voice, "I see."

_So... everything before... had been nothing? _Kakashi sort of grimaced, a sudden pain stabbing him through the center of the chest. It felt worse than any shuriken or weapon lodged there could ever feel. It was unexplainable. Different. It HURT, _I was a fool after all..._

Before Sakura realized it, she was alone in the room.

She hadn't expected this. This wasn't supposed to happen at all.

"What did I do?" She asked aloud, feeling a sudden loss. She had been so close. SO close to attaining... something. Something that should be unreachable. Unattainable.

She frowned. She had just wanted to joke around. Get a good laugh.

Then why did she feel like crying?


	16. Rain

Disclaimer: Not japanese. Didn't create Naruto.

A/N: You guys are so awesome. And about the angst... you can blame that on the angsty fanfic I read before I started writing. It kinda got me in that sort of mood. -grins- Hmm, in case you haven't noticed, or didn't really care or whatever+reviews +speed in update. But don't feel obligated.

--------------

It was raining.

Kakashi was near his usual spot. The memorial stone stood in all its stony glory. And right now, Kakashi envied the names carved there. They didn't have to feel the turmoil of emotions the living felt. Yet even as he thought that, he regretted it in the next instant.

_Obito... Rin... My old teammates_. He touched his Sharingan eye. Or rather, the forehead protecter covering it. In a sudden movement, he yanked the forehead protector off and pulled his mask down, nearly ripping it with the force he put in the simple act. He had nothing to hide from them. His comrades. _May you rest in peace_.

A peace Kakashi felt he would never have. Not for a while. He doubted his doted books would cheer him up right now. They may have been his salvation sometimes... but he couldn't turn to them all the time. Why had he fallen for her? Why did she have to remind him so much of... Rin...? They were both reasonably attractive females. Both medic nins. But both were different. He wanted to believe that. He hadn't fallen for Sakura because of... Rin, had he?

With a sigh, the jounin turned his face upwards, eyes closed against the onslaught of cold rain. It didn't matter. He had blown it. Been a fool about it. _You see, this is what happens when I start to CARE about things_.

"I... don't deserve strawberries..." He spoke softly to the unmoving slab.

;-;

Sakura felt the mood outside reflected her own perfectly. Gloomy. Downcast.

_Don't forget dumb. Idiotic. Stupid_. Her inner self added in.

"I don't get it. I DON'T get it..." Sakura frowned, turning to the only scapegoat she could find, "Stupid book. Stupid, damn book. Why. Why?"

_It's not about the book, dumbass_. Her inner self argued.

"Sure it is. That's what started this whole mess." Sakura said grumpily.

_Did the book make me kiss Kakashi?_

"Yes."

_Did the book make me LIKE the kiss?_

"... That's just stupid. I didn't LIKE the ki-"

_Don't even TRY to DENY it_, she found her arguing with herself. And Sakura wasn't sure which was worse. That she was having a two sided argument with herself, or that she couldn't even counter with a comeback to that last thought.

"Naruto's not the only one that's hopeless..." Sakura plopped down on her bed, suddenly exhausted.

;-;

"When the hell did you ever start liking strawberries?"

Kakashi paused. Did... the memorial stone just... talk to him? That wasn't possible. It was impossible. And not only that, it had cussed at him. WTF?

"Okay, I don't know what I did to deserve this from an inanimate object, but I do not feel like dealing with that right now."

"And what the hell's wrong with you?" Genma questioned as he walked up to the sullen Copy nin, hands shoved in his pockets.

The Tokubetsu Jonin had only been out for a couple minutes and already he was dripping wet. He knew Kakashi must've been chilled to the bones.

It registered to the silver haired jounin that he had sensed Genma coming a while ago. It just hadn't connected.

The brown haired Jonin's grin turned grim as he recieved a small, bleary eyed glance from the other one.

Kakashi just continued sitting morosely in the puddle that was forming, "Does it matter?"

Genma quirked one of his eyebrows, scratching the back of his head, "Damn, Kakashi. It's only strawberries."

The jounin heard his words, but chose not to reply. What could he say? Oh, I wasn't really talking about strawberries. You see, I just recently discovered it wasn't the strawberries at all. It was my former student that was bothering me. You know, the one that's like twenty times younger than me and goes by the name Sakura. You know her, right? Yeah, I've been having thoughts that include the bed and no clothes.

Well, he HAD hadn't he?

"Oh GOD." Kakashi groaned, slapping a hand over half his face. That was so wrong. It had to be. Then why was he still thinking about it? _Stop thinking_, he chanted in his mind, _stop thinking. Stop thinking about it_.

But now he was imagining things. He could almost detect a faint aroma of strawberries under the thick veil of the rain. He was dillusional. This couldn't be right. "D-damn strawberries."

"Look, if you want strawberries THAT much..." Genma trailed off.

"Just... just forget it."

The tone made the other shinobi drop it immediately. Something was definately bothering the silver haired jounin. And it definately wasn't strawberries.

:A couple days later:

He was avoiding her. KAKASHI was AVOIDING her.

It shouldn't have annoyed her so much. Shouldn't have made her lose focus during her job and nearly chop a patient's arm off. Shouldn't have. But it did. And what was worse was that it was all Sakura's fault.

"It's NOT my fault!" Sakura suddenly shouted, scaring an old lady into dropping her groceries. For which the chuunin hastely and embarrasedly apologized for and remedied by helping out.

Which is how Sakura suddenly found herself in the Hokage's office, demanding to see Tsunade herself or so help her she would tear the whole building apart.

"And to what do I owe this... honor?" Tsunade asked, glimpsing above the paperwork at her desk.

Sakura didn't even bother pointing out she knew the Hokage had been in her 'secret' stash of sake again. Instead, she crossed her arms, trying to look as intimidating as possible. An effect wasted on the old geezer, who currently looked like a young geezer, before her.

"Who is Kakashi taking with him on his mission." It wasn't a question. It was more like a demand.

Tsunade being... well, Tsunade, wasn't phased in the slightest. "He chose to do it alone."

"What! Where is he?"

"You know I cannot divulge mission info to just anyone."

Sakura didn't care, "Where?"

Sakura was slightly aware that the look in her eye must've been a bit much, if not totally deranged. What is my problem? KAKASHI, that's what. Him and his damn book and not asking me first if I wanted to go on the mission and then getting all mad just because of what happened with Sasuke which was nothing at all and shouldn't have made him react that way- At this point, Sakura's thoughts needed a breather and she paused. Realizing she had been clenching her fists so hard she was drawing blood, the tense chuunin relaxed slightly. Breath in. Breath out. Ask.

More softly, the pink haired chuunin asked, "...where...?"

At first, all she got was a deep blue stare from her sensei before her. She wasn't sure how to read Tsunade. She was never just the Hokage when she was training Sakura. If she had been, the chuunin might have had at least a tiny clue how to read her thoughts right now. All she could really guess right now was that Tsunade was thinking about... a crack on the wall? No, that's where she was staring. Sakura sighed, she might as well have been reading a brick wall.

"He should have left half an hour ago." The Hokage relented after a few moments. She wasn't heartless, after all.

The chuunin blinked. But recovered fast from the shock.

"Okay good." Sakura darted out of the office without even a small wave. She still had time to catch the sneaky silver haired jounin.

;-;

He shouldn't be doing this alone. Kakashi sighed. Genma and Asuma BOTH had told him that. As if he wasn't a grown jounin who could take care of himself. So what if it was an A-class mission. He handled those all the time. So what if it was supposed to be a co-op? He could just do a shadow clone jutsu. There. Problem solved.

He slung the pack over his shoulder and turned to head out the window. Yeah. The window. Not the door. Doors didn't seem to exist to the Copy nin. Who needed doors anyway?

_Not me_, Kakashi managed a grin. One that faltered as he saw just what was crouched at his window. Or rather, who.

"You won, you know. It appears you disapproved for nothing." Kakashi's false smile didn't decieve the chuunin one bit.

"I didn't win anything." Sasuke said in low tones, "And you shouldn't be doing this mission alone."

"How is it that everyone seems to know about it? What happened to mission secrecy and the whole, no talking about it?"

"Well, when the Hokage notices a shinobi volunteering for pointless suicide, word kind of spreads."

"Its not suicide." Kakashi scoffed, "I can handle myself."

"Like last time when I heard Iruka and the dobe talking about you almost bleeding to death?"

"I was careless. Wasn't thinking straight."

"And you are now?"

_Hmmm, he does have a point_. Kakashi found his frustratingly logical part thinking. But the part that was in control now decided against better judgement, "I can handle myself."

"I was just concerned." The Uchiha boy frowned slightly.

"Concern noted." Kakashi stated, slipping past the chuunin into the night.

The jounin had gotten past the village's gates without a problem. Though he did hear snippets of a conversation between the guards. Something about a 'large scream' and a 'terrified new guy'. But Kakashi didn't give it a second thought.

At first, he noticed no one behind him. But then a presence tickled at the edge of his senses. Someone was following him.

_Grrr... I already told them I could handle this myself_. He thought in irritation. He doubled his speed, randomly choosing his path in an attempt to dissuade his persuer. If they had been a little closer and he had been in a better state of mind, he might have stopped to figure out who it was. But right now, he just wanted out of there. Eventually, the presence lessened until the jounin was alone once more. Satisfied, he slowed his pace and soon found a place deep into the forest to camp as night fell.

He was just rolling out his sleeping bag, digging trap spells and other such protections out of his small pack, when he froze. He didn't even attempt to turn around.

His voice came out gruffer than he had expected, "What are you doing here?"


	17. Fshlk

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine.

----------------

She had seen his muscles tense when he finally noticed she was here. He must've been really troubled by something. Even as he spoke, his shoulders were still hunched, his back still turned towards her.

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something. But her voice was lodged in her throat.

At her silence, Kakashi couldn't help but clench his teeth. He could smell her. Even from this distance. The strawberries were just so... overwhelming. He had a tight reign on his control, though the strain made his words harsher than he had meant to, "If you have nothing else to do here, I suggest you leave. I'm on a mission."

The threat of being shunned by the jounin finally pushed the chuunin to speak, "I... I need to tell you something."

No, he wouldn't take pity. He couldn't take it. Not from her.

Standing, the protection scrolls in hand, he started walking off to the tree line around his camp, "I don't have time for chitchat. I'm on a mission. I suggest you leave now."

Sakura shivered. He was being so... cold. Her anger heated up a split second later. She wouldn't let him drive her away like this. She wouldn't relent like some cowardly and pathetic girl.

"I have something to say. And I'm gonna say it."

"I'm on a missio-" He started to sound like a broken record. His voice so distant. So monotone. Sakura couldn't stand it.

She cut him off immediately, "I'm your partner, remember? This is my mission too."

But Kakashi just continued setting traps around the camp, not even looking in her direction. Sakura stood in the middle, waiting for him to say something.

"Did you hear me? I said I'm your part-"

"Fine." The jounin replied before she could repeat herself. But even that one word was unexpected.

The pink haired chuunin had expected a rebuttal. An argument. That's what the old Kakashi would have done. _But the old Kakashi would have had his book_, a downcast Sakura noted, _the old Kakashi wouldn't have been like this_. Then again, Sakura wasn't exactly the same old Sakura either.

_Dammit, why did I say that? _Kakashi wondered angrily, _No. It'll be fine. Just ignore her. Don't look at her. Don't touch her_.

But he could still SMELL her. Oh, if only she had thrown away that shampoo like he told her to.

_Why won't he LOOK at me! _Sakura felt like she would go mad. Little did she know she was driving the jounin insane with her mere presence. _Grrr... _her mind came to a slow boil. That's when Inner Sakura came in, _Ignore me, will he? Fine, operation 'Get Kakashi's attention' now in progress_.

Kakashi was now busying himself with starting a fire. Sitting across from him, Sakura said, "You know Kakashi, about that book-"

"Keep it." He interrupted without so much as blinking an eye, his gaze focusing on the kindling before him.

"What?"

"I'll buy another."

No, this wasn't what was supposed to happen!

"Kakashi," Sakura decided a direct assault was how to deal with this situation, "why won't you look at me?"

"I'm building a fire." He said simply.

"Why won't you look at me?" Sakura repeated, her tone more firm.

But the jounin pointedly ignored her this time. Growling internally, Sakura crept forward. She crawled over the beginnings of his fire, her face inches from the crouched jounin's before her. His eyes were lowered so much his lids were almost closed.

Sakura's voice was soft, "Why won't you look. At. Me?"

_Oh. My. GOD. _Kakashi fought furiously to keep his breathing steady. She was so close. What was she doing? He had already figured out she was just playing with him earlier. She had gotten the practice she wanted from him. What more was there? Why did she continue to torture him?

His composure was calm. His voice wasn't, "What more do you want from me...?"

But the chuunin found it difficult to pay attention. She wanted to think it was because he was so close. Well, she was so close, but whatever. But she found a sudden warmth distracting her, "Is something cooking?" It was strange. That familiar aroma. The warmth on her hand.She looked down, "OH MY GOD!"

She sprung forward, wanting to go just about anywhere than the spot she had just been on. The fire was starting all right. And her hand had been directly above it. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. She berated, trying to lay still.

"S...Sakura..." Kakashi said slowly.

Huh, where was he? Sakura darted her head around. That's when something shifted.

Beneath her.

Surprised, her green eyes looked down at a slightly alarmed black one. Oh. THAT'S where he was.

"Kakashi-sensei, how'd you get down there?" She asked, her brain definately not functioning right now.

Kakashi blinked. He wasn't sure which came more of a shock to him. Her body on top of his. The fact that she had returned to calling him sensei. Or that she sounded like she truly didn't know HOW he got pinned under her. Hmm... probably the first. The jounin shook his head, breathing deeply to clear his head. He caught himself doing it a second too late.

_CRAP_. He had smelled her scent. Again.

It was so much stronger. She was so much closer. He must... resist...

Oops. Sakura hadn't meant to call him that. It had just slipped out. The chuunin felt something protruding from Kakashi's vest and shifted, trying to get more comfortable. She glanced back at Kakashi's face when she heard him hitch his breath.

_HO-LY SHIT_. Kakashi realized he was running out of curses that included bodily wastes. That and he couldn't help but notice Sakura's body rubbing against his. _Stop thinking_. He commanded himself. Of course, that wouldn't help at all since it was his body, and not his brain, that needed stopping.

"Sa...Sakura..."

The chuunin grinned in victory. He was noticing her now. Operation 'get Kakashi's attention' was a success!

Kakashi caught her grin and started to feel a bit uneasy. His eye narrowing, he warned, "If its Sasuke you're after-"

"Eh!" Sakura's eyes widened. Was THAT was Kakashi thought? She couldn't help but laugh, "Sasuke? Haha, what are you talking about?"

Frowning, slightly irked she wasn't taking this seriously, the jounin said, "I don't think you should practice on me if it's Sasuke you want."

"Practice?" It was Sakura's turn to frown, "On you? Me? Want Sasuke?"

Before the silver haired jounin could start believing her vocabulary had dwindled to that of a caveman, the kunoichi (female ninja) continued, "I don't think so, Kakashi. I was over him years ago. It's YOU I want."

Both of them stopped as the last statement she said sunk in. Realizing herself what she just said, Sakura's face turned red as she stammered, "I-I mean it's, uh, you I want to ,er- give the book back to."

Knowing her excuse was as lame as one of Kakashi's, possibly even lamer, Sakura looked up at the forest in search of a distraction. Quickly she said, "Oh, look. A little fishy. I'll go and say hello."

There were so many things wrong with that statement. One, there was no stream or river nearby. Two, fishies don't live on land and even if they did they wouldn't be able to hold a decent conversation with her. And three, the jounin beneath her wasn't gonna let her go anywhere. A fact Sakura soon realized when she noticed she wasn't... well, she wasn't going anywhere.

"I would appreciate it if you let me go talk to the fishy." Sakura babbled incoherently, trying her damndest not look at the jounin beneath her.

"What did you say?" Kakashi asked, his voice sounding lighter than it had been the past couple of days.

This surprised Sakura, who made the mistake of looking him in the eye. The word 'fishy' died at the tip of her tongue as her green orbs were held by his black one. So what ended up coming out of her mouth was something that sounded like, "Fshlk."

_Oh man. Why, god, why did I say I wanted him? _Sakura wailed, _Darn it all. Now he must think I'm some sort of idiot_.

There was only one solution Sakura could see to this problem. Escape.

Her inner self nodded vehemently. Escape and regroup to live another day. If she didn't, she feared she would die on the spot, then and there. And THAT wouldn't be good for the mission. Yeah. Kakashi had said he would take care of the mission by himself, anyway. Sakura doubted he needed her there.

So escape it was.

And in order to do that, she had to distract Kakashi so she could slip out of his hold and run off crazily into the night, claiming she had been out of her mind when she had said what she said when he finally caught up to her back in Konoha village.

"I hope you're not thinking of distracting me so you could escape and claim you had been out of your mind when you said what you said when I finally catch you." Kakashi commented, catching the chuunin completely off guard.

How. The Fuck-?

While her mind was still trying to comprehend how he had basically said something near to what she was thinking, which was a crazy feat upon itself, Kakashi took advantage. He rolled, effectively switching their positions, his visible eye curving into a grin at the doubly shocked expression on her face. Was it possible to have more than one shocked look on a person's face? If not, then Kakashi hadn't a clue how the chuunin managed to get three of them all together.

Sakura blinked. Mentally, she tallied the trapped limbs. Her whole left leg. Her right thigh. Her torso. And her left arm. Add into the mix that Kakashi wasn't even trying right now and she could definately come to the conclusion that she was trapped. Damn him.

"Now what was it that you wanted?" He asked, his face hovering dangerously close to hers.

"I... wanted..." Sakura noticed how his head was dipping lower. So close, she could feel her breath rebounding off the wall of his mask. Panicking, she shoved her slightly burnt hand between their faces. Hastely she said, "I wanted you to fix my wound!"

The burn was pathetic, really. Her skin hadn't even turned that red. Despite that, Kakashi didn't refuse to give his assistance. Grinning slightly under the mask, he inched his face a little lower and kissed her palm.

_Eh! _Sakura's squeezed shut eyes shot open at the contact, her arm trembling slightly.

Kakashi smirked. Moving his face slightly, he managed to get one of Sakura's fingers to hook onto the top of the mask, slowly tilting his head upwards to draw down the obscuring fabric. As he did so, her unmoving fingers trailed slowly against his face, following the contours of his slender nose, graceful yet strong cheekbones, and firm luscious lips. Now it was Sakura's turn to skip a breath as well as a heartbeat. His skin was so smooth. Yet underlined with such power. Kakashi shivered as he felt her fingers on his lips. Ever so slowly, he kissed the tip of each one, evoking a slight shudder under the chuunin beneath him. Kissing the palm of the slightly injured hand last, he slowly nudged it aside to take in the sight of Sakura's green orbs.

"Better?" Kakashi questioned, smirking again.

Slowly, Sakura shook her head.

The jounin frowned, "It didn't work?"

"No," The chuunin was surprised she got her voice to work. Still dazed a bit, she slowly drew her hand down to touch her lips softly, "It hurts here."

Kakashi's black eye widened, before returning to a half-lidded state. He grinned slightly, "I'm not sure if I can fix that."

Sakura frowned, "I'm sure."

"Are you sure? I tend to break things."

"This doesn't break easily."

"Hmmm..." Kakashi scratched his spiked silver hair, his eye wandering upwards in thought, "I'm not sure you know what you're asking for. You do reali-"

Before he could even finish what he was saying, he heard an impatient growl beneath him. The next thing the jounin knew, he was being pulled down by the nape of his neck. His first reaction was to resist, so he found himself mere centimeters from the chuunin's face. Kakashi had stopped his descent using arms outstretched to either side, elbows bent. Sakura still had her one free arm thrown over his neck. But now her other one was freed as well as she calmly looped it around the back of his neck as well.

Grinning slightly, the pink haired kunoichi pulled him down further. Much to his dismay, the jounin found little resistance in his lean muscled arms. It wasn't like Sakura was stronger than him or anything. But at the moment, he was being assaulted by the smell of her. The smell of strawberries. That and the feel of her hands clinging possessively around him seemed to drain his strength.

Sakura pulled his ear closer to her lips, her softly spoken voice bringing shivers to the captured shinobi, "I KNOW what I want, Kakashi."

The jounin turned a black eye on her, his mouth quirked playfully, "Do you now?"

With a speed that surprised even the great Copy nin Kakashi, Sakura deftly flipped the jounin above her, using the leverage of her right leg and freed arms. Straddling him, she leaned forward on elbows bent on each side of Kakashi's head, her hair draping around their faces. Lowering her head just enough for her lips to be brushing Kakashi's, she whispered, "Yes. But do you know... what you want?"

Her full, hot lips barely making contact with his own was driving him crazy. Kakashi tried to capture her lips with his, but Sakura was quick. She pulled back slightly, lips still making contact, but still kiss-free as well. The chuunin smirked, catching the frustrated gleam in her captive's eye. Oh how the tables have turned.

"Well, if you don't know..." Sakura shrugged nonchalantly, beginning to climb off of the pinned jounin.

_Wait... is she-was she-Grrrr... _Kakashi growled in thought.

He wasn't a jounin for nothing. Before she had risen halfway off him, his arms encircled her waist, pulling her body back down on top of him. Sakura didn't resist, the smirk still on her face.

"I know what I WANT as well." Kakashi replied coolly, "My book."

Sakura froze, _He's joking. Right? Tell me he's joking_. The chuunin frowned. _Well, if that's all he wants..._

"Fine." An irked chuunin replied, trying to break lose from his grip. But his nonchalant attitude was a facade. His grip was as strong as steel.

_I should've known. Kakashi, that jerk. Icha Icha Paradise can HAVE him and he them. Stupid books. Stupid-_

But her thoughts were interrupted as Kakashi said more softly, his features twisted in amusement at the look on her face, "But I want YOU more."

Inner Sakura froze, _Pinch me. I'm dreaming. The Copy nin, Kakashi, wanted her more than his beloved books. This was impossible. Truly, utterly impossible. No way could he be serious. No way_.

But before she could start calling out 'okay, Naruto, where are you. You guys can come out now. Haha, very funny', she felt herself being pulled down. A slow, searing kiss was all it took to make her melt. The jounin couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to kiss her. She was making him dizzy. Her scent was as intoxicating as the lips he now devoured with his own.

_I will have the damn strawberries. I deserve them_. Kakashi thought with finality, grinning into the kiss.

----------------

Hmmm... The End?

-smirks- You guys probably want to know what happened with the book, though. And see more KakaSaku action. Yet as I read that last sentence, I thought to myself, _Huh, sounds like an ending to something_. Probably something to do with the word 'finality'. So whaddaya think? The end? Or **TBC**...

Either way works for me. -grins-


	18. Itachi's Deadly Attack?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is great. I merely take it to a slightly different path...

**A/N: **-_scratches head with a sheepish smile_- Heh heh, uh... about the story...

;**flashback;** -_author is straining under weight of reviews, cookies, and even a kick or two_.- "Argh. Reviews. Too... strong..." **;end flashback;**

**A/N: **yeeaaahhh... that about sums it up. But I do know about when this will end. NOW. Haha, just kidding.

---------------------

The forest was silent, the embrace of the falling night was slightly warmer than usual.

_'Or maybe its just the fact that I'm making out with my hot, but slightly perverted, sensei_,' Sakura grinned.

_'Gods, how can I think with her around_,' Kakashi wondered, breaking from one of their longer kisses, '_Oh wait. That's simple. Don't think. Yeah, I can survive without thinking for the rest of my life_.'

"I'm just... curious," A breathless Sakura said softly, her lips moving lightly over Kakashi's as they both took a slight break, "Why... did you want... me to throw away the strawberry shampoo?"

"Because the smell bothered me." He said bluntly.

Taking it the wrong way, Sakura frowned, "Well, why didn't you tell m-"

Seeing that the object of his desire was starting to fall out of 'the mood', Kakashi quickly made his statement more clearer, "The smell of the strawberries remind me of YOU. It drives me... crazy." See, this is what he meant about the not thinking.

Sakura blinked. Then a feral gleam entered her eye as she asked slowly, "Do... I make you crazy?"

Without a moment's hesitation, he snaked a hand through her soft tresses, pulling her head gently towards him. Their lips locked in a burst of passion, Kakashi's tongue playing, curling, and sucking on hers. When he broke it, both their gazes were a bit dazed.

He breathed out, "Yes."

_'Hehe_,' inner sakura squeeled, '_I make him crazy. Take that ich icha paradise!' _At the thought of the books, she suddenly experiences an onslaught of guilt, horror, and eye-popping badness. '_Nooooo... the book...'_

_'Don't feel guilty. Don't feel guilty. How can I enjoy the kiss if I feel so guilty?'_

Kakashi sees the turmoil in her green eyes and raises his brow.

"Kakashi-" She begins to say.

But all of a sudden, the jounin's eye goes wide. "SHIT." He curses loudly, tucking his feet under her and launching her into the air.

Sakura's eyes widened, not quite understanding his sudden indulgance in tossing her around. That is until the flash of something metallic whizzed past beneath her. The shuriken sliced through the air, inches above Kakashi's flattened form and centimeters below the chuunin who wished she could defy the pull of gravity. Not a moment too soon, the onslaught of shuriken stopped and Sakura landed with a small 'oof' back on top of the jounin.

In an instant, the two Konoha shinobi sprung off eachother, standing back to back as they waited for another attack.

"You know... _these_... are useless." A cold voice commented from the shadows.

Both shinobi directed their gaze to the ninja walking out of the shadows, one of the trap spells held in his hand.

_'Sa-Sasuke?' _Was both of their first thoughts.

But no. It wasn't.

"Itachi." Kakashi breathed out the same time the realization hit Sakura.

Though the hair and facial features resembled that of his little brother's, there was one feature that was definately different. His blood red sharingan eyes. That and the fact that the chance of him talking to you was as great as the chance that he'd kill you on sight. And then act as if nothing really important had happened. Probably even go out for some ice cream. If that monster ate ice cream. Bastard.

"Is he the mission?" Sakura hissed to the silver haired jounin behind her.

_'He can't be_,' inner Sakura raged,_ 'if he is, this should be an S-class mission, NOT an A-class one_.'

"No..." Kakashi replied, never taking his eye off from the Uchiha clan murderer. That's when Sakura heard it. There was a question to his voice. Was Kakashi... unsure?

Itachi smirked, watching the two wary shinobi through distant eyes. After a moment of tense silence, Itachi replied simply, "I'm not."

"Then why are you here?" Sakura sneered, "To kill us?"

_'What am I doing?' _Inner Sakura wondered, '_Am I INSANE? I'm provoking a cold-blooded lunatic!'_

Itachi shot a look at the pink haired kunoichi, his eyes unreadable. Kakashi tensed. If he made any homicidal moves towards Sakura, he'd KILL him. He didn't care that he might not be strong enough. He WILL kill him.

After a while, the Akatsuki member decided to reply, "No."

He walked towards them, making the jounin and chuunin start. Sakura fingered her shuriken. Kakashi lifted his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan eye. At that move, Itachi smirked, but did nothing to attack. Nope. He just headed towards the fire and did something that made Sakura and Kakashi wide eyed in disbelief. He sat down.

"What the hell?" Sakura hissed to Kakashi under her breath.

Was this some premature, supposedly 'innocent' move, made to get them to lower their guard? Was he trying to meditate before going all crazy and killing them? They saw him reaching for something in his pouch. Kakashi readied his hands to make some jutsu signs at a moment's notice. Sakura drew her shuriken out, a couple in each hand. She would distract him for Kakashi to use one of his jutsus... distract... Itachi while he... uh, pulled out a tin cup of death... and er, tea leaves of destruction and... oh, oh, boiling scalding water that he could throw in their eyes. Yeah.

A few minutes rolled by in silence.

Kakashi just had to ask, "Are you... making tea?"

Itachi graced him with a look that asked are-you-a-moron. Wait, this was Itachi. None of his looks would ASK anything. Rather, it stated, you-ARE-a-moron.

;;;;A few hours later;;;;

"Do you want any." Being Itachi, he even made a simple request sound like an order.

The two shinobi were still standing where they had been the moment he appeared, still wary. And for good reason. Of course, Sakura was getting tired. Just standing there was boring. And she hadn't eaten anything yet. The tea smelled tempting.

_'NO! What am I thinking!' _Sakura screamed in disbelief, '_This is ITACHI! He probably poisoned the tea!'_

Then she heard Kakashi say something that made her jaw drop.

"Sure."

"OMG. Kakashi, what're you doing!" Sakura hissed, "He probably poisoned it!"

Kakashi shrugged, "We saw him make it."

The green eyes of the chuunin stood resolute, "No. We can't accept it."

She threw her gaze over to the bloody eyed Uchiha. His eyes were cold. Promised death. Sakura returned her gaze to Kakashi's, wide-eyed in puppy dog pleading mode. Sakura blinked. Shifted her gaze to the missing nin, full of contempt. Then back to Kakashi, still pleading.

"No. Absolutely not." Sakura said. Though her voice wasn't as strong as she wanted it to be.

"But I'm thirsty." Kakashi pouted. Wait. He doesn't pout. And he doesn't beg. Was this some sort of trap made by Itachi?

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she returned a scrutinizing gaze towards the Akatsuki member. Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly in return, his voice irritated, "What."

Sakura sighed internally. No, it wasn't a trap. It was just Kakashi being lazy. And bored. And hungry. No, wait, thirsty. And she absolutely could NOT agree to this small act of stupidity. No matter how Kakashi looked. Or how he was lifting a tin cup to his lips. Drinking.

"Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed, snatching the tin cup from him.

Said jounin grinned. Then realized his mask was still off. Pulling it hastily back up, Kakashi grinned again, "It tastes okay."

Sakura frowned. How could Kakashi treat this so lightly? She shot another look at Sasuke's older brother.

_'Why does she keep looking over here_,' Itachi wondered, getting annoyed and annoyed that he was getting annoyed, "Drink it or don't."

_'Hmm... that probably wasn't a smart move_.' The silver haired jounin thought to himself. Shrugging, he took the cup back and drank again. He had to hand it to the crazy psycho murderer. Itachi made a decent cup of tea.

"You..." Sakura pointed, her voice quacking in anger. WHO did he think he was? He was their ENEMY and he just waltzed into their camp as if they were just gonna get all cozy together around THEIR camp fire.

Before she realized it, the kunoichi had stomped her way right up to Itachi, her finger right in his face. Itachi frowned slightly, looking up at the pink haired chuunin before him. His black orbs traveled slowly up from that accusing finger to her flashing green eyes, "I... what?"

Sakura, too enraged, hadn't noticed the way the Uchiha boy's eyes traveled over her. But the jounin did. Spraying tea out in a not-too-subtle expression of shock, Kakashi was by her side in an instant, handing the cup back.

Thinking that a little distance wouldn't hurt, Kakashi draped an arm around Sakura's shoulder, leading her around to the other side of the campfire, "I think we should sit over here."

Itachi, on the other hand, was busy staring at the cup he had suddenly found back in his hands. The jounin had barely drunk half of it. And then he had sprayed the rest back into the cup. With a slight grimace of disgust, Itachi turned over the cup, spilling its contents back onto the ground. That done, he looked back up to regard the shinobi sitting across from him.

By this time, Sakura had managed to calm herself, though she didn't notice at first how close she was to Kakashi's side. When she did, she tried to scoot a bit away, to give him more room. But an arm encircled around her waist prevented that. With a sigh of defeat, she leaned against him, avoiding eye contact with the missing nin across the fire. Of course, it wasn't that he just wanted her to be by his side. Nah. He just wanted to know where she was in case Itachi decided to attack. He'd be better able to protect her if she was closer to him. Yupp. Exactly.

_'She doesn't have to be this close_,' his logical side pointed out. At which point Kakashi locked the logical side up in a small dark corner of his mind, deciding to pointedly ignore it.

"So what brings you here," Kakashi asked conversationally, "To this place. At this time. In... this exact part of the forest?"

Itachi turned his eyes to the chuunin's. Sakura felt his gaze but tried to ignore it.

_'So what if he's looking this way? I can look whichever way I WANT to. He could just take his tea cup and shove it up his-'_

"I thought you would have figured it out by now." Itachi said suddenly, irked that she refused to meet his eyes. He knew she had heard him. And still...

Not quite understanding why Itachi was looking at Sakura, Kakashi replied tightly, "Why don't you enlighten us?" Unconsciously, his grip around the pink haired kunoichi tensed.

The missing nin's eyes narrowed at Sakura's blatant disregard of him. Whatever. Its not like he cared. Finally he shifted his eyes to Kakashi. Said jounin, in turn, relaxed. Maybe it was only a very small muscle in his pinky finger, but it still counted as relaxing. Slightly. Okay, I lied. Only a small part of that small muscle in his small pinky finger relaxed. But it still counts. Right?

"I'm here... for the mission." Itachi stated.

When it registered, Sakura's head whipped around, eyes wide as she looked at the Uchiha boy. She didn't notice the small smirk that appeared when he noted that he had caught her attention. Kakashi spluttered. But it wasn't from his statement. Not fully. Rather, it was from the strands of pink hair that had whipped at his face, somehow getting caught in his mouth even with the mask on. Since Kakashi's speech-abilities were temporarily out of order, it was Sakura that had to ask.

"What do you know about the mission?" Sakura demanded to know.

One of the Uchiha's brows raised, "I am the one who sponsored it." ((Haha, alright. Ya lovable bastards, I changed it. -smirks- It's seven words now.))

Those seven words felt like nails to her imaginary coffin.

----------------------

Give yourselves a pat on the back. Your reviews shredded the 'closing curtains' of this story, effectively holding back the two dreaded words 'The End'. Now I'll just be over here, eating my cookies and recovering from my bruises. -smirks- I'm probably being too nice...

**Itachi: **-_walks into the room_- I thank no one.

**Sakura: **-_frowns_- but you wouldn't have made it into the fic if they hadn't demanded an encore.

**Itachi: **-_looks at her_-

**Kakashi: **-_saunters lazily into the room_- Let him be a bastard. -_noticing the look Itachi was giving Sakura, the jounin growls, placing his arm around his kunoichi_- Stick to your tea.


	19. Hour long Kiss, Taste of Tea

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. As if you didn't already know.

A/N: Mmm... cookies... Oh yeah. And I, uh, didn't update before cuz... you see... I got... er, lost. Yeah. Haha. That's it. Lost in my own house.

Sakura: -gives incredulous stare- "Yeah, you've definately hung around Kakashi too much."

Kakashi: -looks indignant- "I could've come up with a better excuse than THAT."

------------------

Kakashi and Sakura stared. Itachi glared back. Which only caused more staring.

"That's a good one." Sakura laughed half-heartedly, "You... sponsoring a mission..."

"Uh... Sakura...? I don't think he's joking."

Itachi backed Kakashi's statement as he growled, "I. Don't. Joke."

"But you ARE a liar." A new, more gravelly voice drolled from the shadows.

"EH!" Sakura jumped up, green eyes staring as the maroon haired sand nin came sauntering out of the treeline. It felt like her jaw would drop right off, "G-Gaara!"

_'Itachi! And Gaara? HERE?' _Sakura tried madly to figure out how this could happen. How they could both be here when she and Kakashi just _happened _to be out on their mission. HOW was it possible?

"_I_ sponsored the mission." Gaara said, his voice still monotone but spiced with a hint of indignation.

"Whatever." Itachi growled, turning his gaze pointedly away from the Kazekage.

_'Hmmm, NOW I see what Tsunade meant when she said the origin of the mission was unbelievable...' _Kakashi's thoughts murmured to himself, '_And she said the word twice...'_

Sakura's thoughts, on the other hand, ranged from '_WHAT THE HELL' _to... well, actually, that was about it. Except in a more repetitive style.

Gaara chose to remain standing, his stance stiff. He couldn't BELIEVE he was working with the likes of Itachi. The silver haired jounin and the loud chuunin he could stand. They were allies to the Sand Village after all. But a member of the Akatsuki? The Uchiha clan psycho? Well, not that Gaara hadn't had his own share of pyschotic tendencies in previous years... but that was only because of his fucked up past and the demon inside of him. But still...

Sakura's eyes were wide. She was glad Gaara was here. He was on THEIR side, at least. But the Uchiha boy... he was a sort of unpredictable element. Kakashi remained his usual calm self, his eye half-lidded in his lazy composure. Yet underneath it all, he was observing both newcomers warily. Were they who they claimed to be? Could he trust them?

Sakura glance shifted among them. Itachi was glaring into the fire. Gaara was glaring off to the side, into the forest. And Kakashi was lazily observing the two across from them.

_'So they're here for the mission, huh?' _Sakura frowned, '_Then why is it I'm still out of the loop?'_

"Is someone gonna tell me what the mission is about?" Her creased frown remained, her gaze darting from the jounin sitting beside her and the two across the fire. Her anger slowly grew as the silence stretched. Itachi didn't even bother to look at her while Gaara gave her a slightly brow-raised look.

For the first time since Itachi had appeared, Kakashi allowed a real grin to appear on his face. Grabbing the surprised pink haired chuunin by the waist, he pulled her down beside him. Acting by instict, he placated her anger with a chaste kiss on the lips.

Sakura blinked. Did he just kiss her? In front of Gaara and Itachi?

"You know, you're cute when you're mad." Kakashi grinned like an idiot.

The chuunin's face burned just as red as the flame flickering before them. It didn't help any that Gaara had watched the whole scene. And it especially didn't help when Itachi chose that exact moment to look at them over the fire. His brow was raised in a mirror action of his younger brother.

Sakura blushed harder. '_Why? Why is this happening to me?' _She would have felt more comfortable buried a few thousand feet under the ground. Inside a cramped cavern with no light. With rats. Okay, not with rats. Maybe worms? Yuck, no. Not even as a second option.

Growling, the kunoichi turned to face Kakashi, only to fall victim to his skillfully laid trap. She fell right into his waiting lips, kissing him. Blinking furiously, she tried to pull back to yell at him, but his other hand had slipped just behind her head, effectively keeping her from escaping. This time Sakura growled right into the kiss, her lips parting a bit. Unfortunately for the kunoichi, this was just the moment the jounin was waiting for. His tongue delved into her mouth, deepening the kiss as he did so. She gasped a bit at this, making Kakashi grin as he continued kissing her.

_'What about the Kazekage and the psycho Uchiha?' _She wondered worriedly. At which point Inner Sakura charged in, '_Who the heck cares! Let them watch. Just KISS Kakashi back! Show him what you're made off!'_

Sakura grinned into their kiss. She couldn't just LET the jounin outdo her.

So she did what her insticts told her to. She pulled Kakashi slowly to the ground and kissed back. Kakashi's barely visible brow raised underneath the forehead protector, surprised by this side of Sakura. He didn't think she would be so bold, especially in front of two other shinobi. What had started with a chaste kiss soon deepened even more, their hands starting to wander.

Gaara blinked. Though he knew it would be appropriate to look away, his eyes didn't seem to agree. Itachi, on the other hand, was bluntly staring. The Kazekage shifted his gaze to the Akatsuki member. Noticing the disapproving glare, Itachi turned his own gaze towards the sand nin.

Ignoring the two shinobi making out to his left, Gaara questioned, "What are you doing here, Itachi?"

"I could ask the same." Uchiha Itachi stated curtly, his fingers steepled sharphly in front of him, elbows resting on his outstretched knees.

Having nothing else they wished to discuss, the Kazekage and the missing nin decided to ignore eachother. The only thing left, then, was to wait for Sakura and Kakashi to come back up for air. Or regain their senses and stop the kiss. Whichever came first.

A few minutes passed.

Gaara found it very hard to ignore the moaning. VERY hard. He remember the last time he had found them in this predicament, kissing as if their life depended on it. He had been so shocked. So damn surprised. It wasn't too horrible that he had basically dumped a nest of fire ants on top of both of them, right? I mean, come on, the Kazekage was confused. He panicked. Dropping biting insects on top of the steaming shinobi seemed like the most reasonable thing to do. Not only would it distract them from continuing to kiss in front of Gaara, but he would also discover whether or not the ants would be fried on contact. The shinobis' bodies, after all, had seemed to be producing an insane amount of heat. He could sense these things.

Like how they were producing a lot of heat now.

He hadn't MEANT to put that much fire ants on them. But now, thinking about it, maybe he hadn't put enough.

A few more minutes passed.

Itachi was back to glaring at them over the fire. Though he made sure it just looked like he was glaring IN the fire so the Kazekage wouldn't bitch at him. What were those two idiot shinobi doing anyway? They were on a mission. A mission of importance. And it was important because it had been ITACHI'S idea. THAT's right. Itachi's idea. And damn well no one else better think or say otherwise. How was he supposed to know that saying he had sponsored it wasn't the same thing. I mean- er, how could he, uh, NOT know. I mean... heh heh, the great Itachi couldn't possibly NOT know the definition of the word 'sponsor'. He's a missing nin. He's powerful. He's feared, definately feared.

And he doesn't quite know what the word 'sponsored' means.

_'DAMN IT'_. Itachi glared coolly, fingers tightening. _'I DO know what it means. I'll just... ask what the others think it means later. Wait, did I just say ask? HA! I'll demand to know what they think, or else... I'll kiss them to death. Damn straight.'_

Itachi blinked. He looked calmly, collectedly, over his thoughts. No need to rush. Except for the fact he had just associated the word KISS with _himself_. The mighty missing nin and Akatsuki member. HOW could that have happened!

Of course, it couldn't have anything to do with how he was watching Kakashi and Sakura make out like there was no tomorrow. And that he was wondering what it would feel like to be in the kunoichi's arms like that...

An hour passed. At LEAST.

Gaara didn't know why Itachi continued to curse under his breath. Or why his hands were clasped so tightly together that his knuckles where a deathly white from cut off circulation. Of course, the sand nin wouldn't mind if the 24 year old Uchiha had his fingers fall off. All the more easier to kill him later on, when they weren't working together.

The sand nin's light green eyes narrowed. Why was he working with the Akatsuki member again?

_'Hmm... best not to dwell on it now...' _He decided, turning towards Sakura and Kakashi.

At which point, he blanched. They were still freakin' kissing! HOW was that possible! HOW!

His gears were turning as to what horrible horde of insects he would use his sand powers to gather for him next, when a decidedly calm voice spoke up from his right.

"Would you like some tea." Okay. So the voice was NOT calm. It was as taut as a strained violin string.

But still.

Gaara couldn't help but stare at the missing nin. Had Itachi just asked if he would... LIKE some TEA! Wait... no. That couldn't be it. There were no question marks after his statement. So it couldn't possibly be a question. Grr, damn Itachi and all his non-question marking ways.

"Do you want it or NOT?" Itachi growled. He was a patient man. Sometimes. He threw the tin cup at the maroon haired sand nin, which Gaara caught out of reflex.

Gaara's light green eyes darkened. Damn the arrogant bastard.

Gaara sipped, his gaze narrowing.

Damn Itachi. Damn him and his damn good tea.

Finally... FINALLY... after two more hours, Kakashi and Sakura broke up their kiss. They couldn't go any farther, after all. At least, not with an audience. A little lightheaded, the two Shinobi turned back to their current comrades. CURRENT. Because they still realized they might have to kill Itachi if he turned on them.

A dopey grin was plastered on Kakashi's face. Sakura's face was flushed, her lips a tad bit puffier due to the prolongued kissing. Who knew you could kiss someone for that long? Well, thanks to them, now four people knew.

That's when Sakura's green orbs caught sight of Itachi's tin cup. In Gaara's hands. She blinked.

Sighing audibly, Sakura stated, "Why are you guys drinking Itachi's tea? You know he could've poisoned it, right?"

Itachi fastened his dark gaze on hers. Sakura's breath caught. Had she offended him and made him go psycho? Giving them the chance to kill him off?

"Do you not like tea?"

No. Darn.

Gaara's nonexistant brow raised. Had Itachi asked a question? At the same time, Itachi realized it himself and scowled. But it didn't matter now. What would Sakura say in reply to his ques-er, statement?

"I like tea." Sakura said guardedly.

Itachi was suddenly in front of her. He had moved so quickly no one had seen it. He was crouched, eye level with her. His voice was suddenly low.

"Do you now...?" The dark haired Uchiha said, too close for comfort.

And it didn't help the kunoichi that he just moved closer...


	20. Kakashi's riled, Gaara suspects

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Oh well, it'd be too much trouble. Or at least, that's what I keep telling myself.

A/N: Honestly, I'm not dead er anythin'. -winks- just bein' lazy and living up to my bastardly name.

--------------

Itachi was suddenly in front of her. He had moved so quickly no one had seen it. He was crouched, eye level with her. His voice was suddenly low.

"Do you now...?" The dark haired Uchiha said, too close for comfort.

And it didn't help the kunoichi that he just moved closer...

Sakura's breath hitched. _'Why is Itachi getting so close!'_

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed as he wondered the same thing, watching Uchiha Itachi like a hawk.

_'Hmm... maybe he's just trying to get close to snap her neck. THEN I'd have a reason to kill him myself.' _Kakashi plotted darkly to himself, _'I mean, it wouldn't be MY fault if I mistook a slight kiss for an assassination attempt by the Akatsuki member. I would be defending my sweet strawberry.'_

Gaara stood in rapt attention, his movement constricted by the heavy tension he felt in the air.

_'What... is going on...?' _The sand nin's eyes flicked from Sakura, to Itachi, to the suddenly crazed looking Kakashi. Alright, so he wasn't crazed LOOKING. The jounin was too experienced to just LET someone see how upset he was. But Kakashi was meticulously scrutinizing the missing nin's every move. Gaara could only imagine what the silver haired shinobi was thinking under that thick lazy skull of his. Probably planning on using any excuse to kill Itachi. _'Huh, that might be bad for the mission.' _Gaara thought to himself.

_'That might be a problem...' _Gaara's gaze drifted nonchalantly away, _'OR... I could have somehow been distracted at the time of Itachi's... er, suspicious, death. Distracted by' _-his thought of whatever came in his sights first- _"that devastating twig over there. Or that insignificant pebble. Could be traps. Dangerous traps hiding hidden shinobi who plan on killing us. Yes. As a Kazekage, I must always be alert.'_

Itachi could see the silver haired jounin tense from the corner of his eye. The missing nin allowed a small grin to grace his stoic features.

Speaking to Sakura as if she was the only one that existed, Itachi murmured, "I could give you a taste..."

At this, the maroon headed sand nin shifted his attention back to them. Though that pebble he had been scrutinizing had looked mighty suspicious. Probably fratenizing with the enemy. That damn twig was mocking him! Gaara's eye twitched.

Then he remembered he was about to say something. He tore his gaze from the offending objects.

"Can't, actually." Gaara said matter-of-factly, holding the tin cup upside down, "I drank all of it."

Itachi barely glanced over at the maroon haired shinobi, his sharingan eyes locked on Sakura and Sakura only.

"That wasn't the way I was speaking of..." He breathed out slowly.

At her side, Sakura heard Kakashi give a low growl. She blinked, trying to pull away. But Itachi's Sharingan eyes were... swirling.

-?-?-?-

There was a room. She was there. But so was Itachi. Sakura didn't wonder how in the world she got there. She didn't wonder where the hell the place was. She didn't even wonder why she was there.

Nope. She didn't need to wonder.

Her vocal chords needed practice, after all.

Currently, her illusionary self was shouting it at the illusionary Itachi. Said Uchiha winced. Inner Sakura grinned in victory.

But suddenly, the illusionary Itachi was closer. Her face was held in his hands, her heart racing. He was going to kiss her. His lips were closing fast.

Wait, he wasn't GOING to kiss her. HE WAS KISSING HER.

And... she could have sworn her hands were in front of her, pressing against Itachi's chest. So then, whose hands were trailing down her stomach to-

Sakura's eyes widened. Oh. MY. GO-

-?-?-?-

Sakura blinked. She didn't know how it had happened, but the spell of Itachi's eyes were broken. Well, she didn't know until she caught sight of Kakashi's broad back in front of her.

The silver haired jounin growled audibly. He had placed himself in between the missing nin and Sakura, his visible eye currently glaring heatedly at the Sharingan eyed Itachi. And somehow... SOMEHOW... he had the tin cup in his hands.

Gaara blinked. Looked down at his hands. Blinked again. And looked back up at the three shinobi before him. How had Kakashi gotten the cup? HOW? The sand nin had a sneaking suspicion the twig and the pebble may have had a hand in it somewhere. Wait, pebbles and twigs didn't have hands. Gaara frowned. Which simply led back full circle. HOW in the WORLD had Kakashi gotten the tin cup from him?

Itachi looked... amused. He had irked the lazy jounin so much that said jounin was all up in his face. AND Itachi hadn't even been trying to kill anyone. Or inflict pain. No. He had simply invoked his Sharingan eyes to bring Sakura pleasure.

But Kakashi... well, Kakashi was NOT amused.

The silver haired jounin imagined so many things he could do with that tin cup of death. Shove and twist it into the Akatsuki member's eyes, watching with grim satisfaction as said shinobi writhed in pain on the ground. Then he could crumble the tea leaves of destruction into the damaged eyes while expressing concern by asking in worried tones if Itachi was alright. Before accidentally dropping his kunai, of course. Dropping it right. On. The smug bastard's. Damn. FACE. Three times. Or once. No... three times.

Kakashi thought what Sakura would have thought of that. Her anger was eminent. And a few months of non-kissing or anything of the sort. No sex. Immediately, his thoughts backtracked.

_'Or...I could just let the Uchiha off with a warning.'_

Yeah. A warning. That should be enough, right? But once again he imagined the Uchiha writhing on the ground in pain, the kunai, tea leaves, and tin cup having wreaked their havoc. That is, before a disapproving pink-haired chuuning appeared in his thoughts. Quickly, he shook the violent thought out of his head. FINE. A warning. JUST a warning. But a STERN one.

THEN, after that, he definately would have an excuse to kick the sorry Uchiha's ass to oblivion.

Shoving the tin cup into the surprised missing nin's hands, Kakashi said with an edge (so sharp it could cut steel) in his voice, "Stick. To your DAMN. TEA."

"But I find strawberries... to be much more enticing..." Itachi replied, his voice low.

Kakashi was glad he wasn't still holding the cup. If he had, he would've crumpled it while he clenched his shaking fist. Then again, maybe he should snatch the cup back. Serves the bastard right for trying to make moves on Sakura. But then... then Itachi wouldn't be able to stick to his tea. Then he WOULD have an excuse to go after Sakura! Kakashi growled. That would just NOT do.

Sakura and Gaara exchanged raised brows. What the hell were those two shinobi talking about? Deciding that she should try to do something to calm the situation down, Sakura stood and took the few steps required to stop beside both of them.

"Enough talk about the tea and strawberries already! Why don't you just put strawberries in your tea, if it appeals to you so much?" Sakura frowned at the missing nin.

Itachi rose slowly to his feet, his gaze intently fixed on the pink-haired chuunin beside him, "It is not as easy as that..."

In contradiction to the Uchiha's slow movements, Kakashi rose swiftly to his feet. If he had fur, his hackles would be raised by now. Itachi was doing it again!

Sakura jumped at the sudden, graceful movement from the silver haired jounin. The look on his face was a clearly pissed off one, despite the fact that more than half of it was covered by his mask and forehead protector.

Itachi smirked at the older jounin across from him. It was so easy to get a rise out of the leaf shinobi this way. It was so funny.

Uchiha Itachi froze. Had he thought what he just think he thought? Had he thought something was funny. Or rather, SOMEONE? The missing nin's eyes narrowed. That was inexcusable. For that, Hatake Kakashi would pay. And the delectable pink haired chuunin was just the way to do it.

As if detecting the other's thoughts, Kakashi encircled a possessive arm around a surprised Sakura, pulling her closer to his side. Sakura wanted to pull away, but the jounin was so warm. After feeling a slight flush go through her face, she looked back up at the Uchiha's sharingan eyes.

"You hurt her... you die..." Kakashi had said it so low Sakura had trouble catching it. And she was standing right beside him. Then again, Itachi did seem inhuman at times.

The Uchiha jerked his gaze to the jounin before him. That was a blunt, heart-felt threat if he ever heard one. Itachi had a sudden urge to smirk. But he remained stoic, his voice calm, "...I see..."

A frustrated sound made all three pinpoint their attention at a certain shinobi. Said maroon shinobi was currently growling and venting his anger at something.

The other shinobi just stood in bewilderment.

"Gaara... What are you doing?" Kakashi asked slowly.

Itachi blinked.

Sakura frowned, "Is that a... Is that a twig? And a pebble? And... what did they ever do to you?"

Gaara's light green orbs narrowed as he shot it in their direction. His voice was low. Too low for even Itachi to fully catch. All they heard was something that sounded like 'spies', 'suspicious', and some other thing that all three shinobi decided they weren't curious or dumb enough to find out.

;-;

"Shit." The hidden ninja shifted, not truly turning to face his partner, but getting his attention.

"How..." His shocked partner demanded in barely audible tones, "How in the world did the Kazekage know?"

"The twig and the pebble were the perfect candidates!" The first ninja hissed, voice shaking in disbelief.

His partner agreed, agitated, "It took forever to find a specialist in making explosive scrolls so small."

"So then how the fuck did that damn sand nin disable them so quickly!"

Immediately after the slightly loud statement, the two froze.

;-;

Sakura frowned.

After a slight pause, she asked, "Did you guys hear anything?"

But Kakashi and Itachi were currently in a glaring contest. Gaara, however, tilted his head ever so slightly in thought. His light green eyes flicked over to her deeper green ones. Together, they shrugged, before returning their attention to the two idiots still glaring at eachother.

;-;

"S-h-i-t..." The first ninja repeated, though his voice quaked more in relieved fear.

"That was too close." The second frowned grimly.

"We should... get the others."

The other one nodded slowly, creeping slowly, soundlessly, back. With a last glance back into the camp, the first followed.

;-;

_'Finally. FINALLY.' _Sakura's inner self sighed exasperatedly,_ 'I'm FINALLY going to find out what the heck we're doing out here.'_

Kakashi had positioned them across the fire from Itachi again. As if a clump of burning twigs offered a barrier in between them and Uchiha Itachi. Though the fire HAD managed to hurt Sakura earlier. Sakura frowned at the fire, mentally shaking her fist, 'Damn fire.'

Since she had been looking at the fire it was no surprise that her eyes suddenly went past it, locked in the black gaze of the Akatsuki nin. She saw the Sharingan eyes start to swirl slightly and quickly averted her gaze. She didn't need a repeat of what happened earlier. And she wasn't at all curious as to what he would show her. At all.

Her eyes flickered back to his. Maybe she was curious. Just a little. Then she saw the bastard's smirk. That smug, arrogant, know-it-all, smirk.

Maybe it was time for a little payback.


	21. Hot skin and cold Tea

Disclaimer: Naruto is and never was mine.

A/N: I know you won't read this note, so just go on with the story already. -grins-

Oh wait, there IS SOME MATURE CONTENT in this chapter. M/F. UNDERAGE viewers TURN back now.

----------------

Kakashi shook his head as he wondered if it was normal for trees to be dancing. At the same moment Gaara was staring at his hand, slightly astonished to find that it was swirling in a strange fashion.

Now while these two were staring with wide eyes around them, Sakura, in turn, gave both of them a weirded out look.

"Are you guys... okay?" Sakura asked, waving her hand in front of their faces, "HELLO? Anybody home?"

"Silly Sakura." Kakashi said with a shake of his head, "We're not in your home. This is obviously the forest."

Gaara nodded in agreement with a brief statement, "Obviously."

Then the two returned to staring at the trees and their own hands, acting as if the objects were the strangest things they had ever seen.

"Oh my go-" Sakura spun to glare angrily at Itachi, "WHAT did you DO to them?"

But Itachi himself wasn't acting normal either. He was currently staring at the fire in a wide-eyed facination. And facination was an expression that clearly did not fit his persona.

"Why, hello." Itachi blinked, looking up at her with an almost pleasant expression, "I believe you know my little brother."

That said, he too returned to staring at the fire.

Sakura just stared, her gaze traveling slowly from one ninja to the other. Something was DEFINATELY wrong with this picture.

Taking a step forward, Sakura heard a slight 'clink' as her boot hit something. Looking down, Sakura found the glint of the tin cup winking back up at her. It all came to her in a sudden rush.

"The TEA!" She said accusingly, raising her head to glare at each ninja in turn. They had ALL drank from the tea. Besides her, that is. Which only proved to explain the point in fact that she was in a slightly irritated state rather than in a slightly delirious state like the three idiots around her.

'What the...' Sakura frowned, 'What am I supposed to do about it?'

Well, it WAS Itachi's tea. He better damn well know how to fix the problem. They were on a mission, for crying out loud! A mission Sakura had JUST been about to find out!

Grumbling and well down the path to be just plain pissed off, Sakura practically stomped over to the sitting missing nin. Despite his obviously intoxicated state, he remained in a slumped and stoic position, his elbows resting on his knees as he stared into the fire.

Growling, Sakura stepped directly into his view. His view of the fire obstructed, Itachi raised his gaze at the kunoichi's face. Then, before she could say anything, he moved a couple feet to his right and continued staring fascinatingly into the fire.

"Speak to me... oh mighty fire god..." Sakura could have sworn she heard the Uchiha mutter.

But she shook her head. No... the Uchiha Itachi could NOT have just said something as ridiculous as THAT to a normal campfire. Remembering that she was pissed, Sakura went in front of him, grabbing the front of his strong meshed shirt in order to pull him to his feet.

"YOU are going to TELL me how to get those two IDIOTS back to normal." Sakura growled, pulling her face as close to his as she could, her green eyes dangerously narrowed. As if the the seriousness of the situation hadn't been given away by her tone, the kunoichi added a stern, "NOW."

Itachi cocked his head as he noticed one of Sakura's nails digging painfully into his ribs. Oh wait. THAT wasn't her NAIL.

Haha, it was a shuriken.

Chuckling to himself, an alien sound which made Sakura wide eyed, Itachi turned his head so he could look at the blade held threateningly against his chest.

Cocking his brow up at her, Itachi murmured with a hint of amusement, "You can hurt someone with that..."

"I know," Sakura clenched her teeth, sensing that the missing nin was NOT getting it, "that's the WHOLE point."

Moving closer, wincing as the blade slightly broke through the surface of his skin, Itachi asked, "Why just hurt someone... when you could have pleasure mixed in as well?"

"Huh! Wha-" Sakura managed to utter.

Then the words were stolen out of her mouth as the Akatsuki member sealed his lips over hers. Not only had he stolen her words. He had stolen a kiss, as well.

Spluttering, Sakura dropped the shuriken, backpeddling as she touched a hand accusingly at her lips, "You... YOU- I cannot... argh, I CAN'T believe you just did THAT!"

"Was it... unfavorable?" Itachi questioned, an oddly innocent look tainting his features.

Her face reddened as she realized... she had actually ENJOYED the kiss. But no way in nine hells was she going to admit it to the Uchiha!

"NO." Sakura answered a bit too quickly. But it was too late to catch herself on it.

Being the perceptive ninja he was, even in his inebriated state, Itachi caught the lie before it was even out.

Moving in as if stalking prey, Itachi slinked closer, his hand pulling down his shirt on one shoulder, intent on having the whole article of clothing off in a few seconds, "I think you DID enjoy it. And I think..." -the Uchiha stalked much closer- "that you want..." -he was too close. His hand pulling down his shirt even more- "MORE."

But before he could even begin to do anything, a certain silver-haired jounin was there. Thinking it was Sakura who had hastily pulled his shirt back up, Itachi picked up the pale hand to kiss it. But as his red gaze traveled upward to the owner of that large hand, Itachi paused in mid-kiss.

Kakashi looked horrified, a look of disgust forming on his face.

Sakura was wide eyed.

And Gaara... well, he was snickering over on his side of the campfire.

In less than a second, shouts of revulsion could be heard throughout the forest.

"Gah! Disgusting!"

"What? Your lips on my hand? I KNOW!" Kakashi exclaimed, furiously rubbing the back of his hand on the side of his pants.

Gaara was full out laughing now, cracking up so hard he was doubled over and gasping for breath.

Sakura remained where she stood, right between Itachi and Kakashi, her expression one of mixed bewilderment and the attempt not to laugh as the Kazekage was.

"That kiss. Was meant. For HER." Itachi spun around, glaring into Kakashi's black orb.

Ignoring the trees that continued dancing in the background, Kakashi pulled Sakura to his side protectively.

Resisting the urge not to bow before the fire beside them, Itachi struggled to keep up the infuriated look on his face. But the usually stoic muscles on his face weren't used to expressing so much emotion in just one night.

"She doesn't belong to you." Kakashi snapped, "Sakura and I... we belong together."

Snapping out of her wide-eyed phase, Sakura turned her melted gaze towards Kakashi, her voice one of delighted surprise, "Awww. Really Kakashi?"

"Yes." Kakashi replied, turning himself to face her fully, "And I'm going to prove it. Tonight."

"What are you talk-" Sakura started to say.

But once again she found the words unable to escape her mouth. In fact, she believed the delectable mouth of the jounin before her swallowed them. And Sakura had to admit, the experience wasn't unpleasant. Falling into the kiss and Kakashi's arms, Sakura found herself swept away to a whole different level. Something about this kiss was... different.

She no longer noticed the forest around her. Or the red gaze streaked green with envy that watched them. All that mattered were the warm lips that enfolded her own. The tongue that slipped inside her own mouth had her undivided attention before she noticed the hands.

Kakashi's hands traveled up and down her body, making her shiver and lean even more into the kiss.

A hunger enveloped both of them, burning through them as swiftly as fire through dry and brittle wood. This time Sakura didn't wonder what they were doing. Kakashi found he couldn't think straight. It seemed as if all that was Sakura was suddenly pouring into his veins, sending a charge through him that he couldn't and didn't want to resist.

As his hands rested heavily on her ass, his fingers tracing its curves, Sakura felt a jolt travel straight to the warmth between her thighs. Sighing in growing lust, Sakura opened her mouth wider and deepened the kiss.

Kakashi was only too happy to oblige.

Itachi watched with deep envy as the two bodies practically melded into one, both leaf ninjas pressed against eachother. Though he DID find it interesting to gaze upon the features that were usually hidden within the reknowned jounin's mask. So Kakashi did have a face after all. Knowing that he had lost his chance for the night, Itachi turned away with disappointment and slight anger. He would not be denied. He would have his time, but right now the fire seemed to call his attention.

Gaara at the moment, couldn't care less as he continued divesting his attention in the open palm before him.

Kakashi's breath hitched as he felt the lithe body of the kunoichi rub hard against him, pressing against him in all the right places.

Suddenly, Kakashi found himself impatient. In a gravelly voice filled with lust, the silver-haired jounin demanded, "Clothes off. Now."

Sakura laughed, her voice dancing around his head, "Not here."

As much as she felt she wanted it right now, she was still conscious of Itachi and Gaara's presence. Personally, Kakashi would fuck Sakura into the ground in front of the Hokage herself and not care. But he obliged as he saw the tempting pink-haired beauty beckoning him into the forest.

He was just glad she didn't want to stop this.

The moment they were well within the shadows of the trees, Kakashi made his move. Lunging for the kunoichi before him, his hands were under the fabric of her clothes before she could blink. Sakura barely had time to lean back into the trunk of the tree before she was mewling softly, her legs quivering to keep her upright against the jounin's onslaught.

There was no light laughter now.

No doubting thoughts.

All that remained was a heated passion.

Well... that and the barrier the clothes presented themselves as.

"These clothes... are going to have to go." Kakashi growled softly in between kisses.

"Do they?" Sakura inquired innocently, pulling back slightly look up at Kakashi.

Glancing at her lips, slightly swollen from their searing kisses, Kakashi said softly, "Do you want this? Do you... really want this?"

He only waited for her word. The one word that would free him.

Sakura's green orbs looked deep into his both his red and black one, searching his eyes as she searched her own soul. But then she realized that she already knew the answer. And so did he. All that was needed was verbal reassurance.

Grinning slightly, Sakura's voice was soft as she replied with conviction, "Yes."

After that Kakashi didn't hold himself back. And Sakura enjoyed the feeling immensely. All that power... all that muscle and strength coiled in one body, all if it lusting for her and her only.

Sakura shivered as she felt her clothes falling at her feet. His hands stroked each part of bare skin that was revealed to him, revelling in its softness. If the moonlight had bled through the trees at that moment, Kakashi had no doubt her skin would glow like creamy ivory. But Sakura was not gonna let Kakashi remain fully clothed as she was laid bare. Grinning slightly and pushing against him, Sakura's clever little hands soon had Kakashi as exposed as she was.

Kakashi was too distracted by the body pressing against him to give much thought to his own clothes. Once he was free of his restraints, Kakashi pulled her to the ground with him, kissing her gently and fiercely at the same time.

Sakura couldn't begin to describe what she was feeling right now. All she knew was that she wanted MORE. And she didn't doubt Kakashi would hold back. The pink haired kunoichi felt the warm bulge pressing against her thigh as Kakashi lay himself gently over her, his mouth nipping at her neck.

Sighing softly at the tremors the tiny nips sent through her, Sakura decided a little payback was in order. Grinding her hips upwards, Sakura knew she had done the right thing as Kakashi grew rigid before collapsing in a drawn out moan. Grinning at her small victory, Sakura rolled both of them over so she was straddling his waist. The jounin didn't even seem to mind at the slight shift of power.

He had never had a partner as... agressive as the one sitting atop him right now. And Kakashi wouldn't have it any other way.

Hands tracing Kakashi's incredibly defined muscles, Sakura was absorbed in just memorizing every little bit of the jounin before her. In her eyes, he was no longer the reknowned Copy-Nin Hatake Kakashi. No, at that moment, he was just Kakashi. He was the man she was too intoxicated by to turn away. He was the one man she had an interest in for more than just a one night fling.

And he was also the man who was pretending to snore loudly as if he had suddenly fell asleep.

Sakura's passion dwindled as her rage grew, "Kakashi!"

Yet he still remained snoring.

Why that smug little...

"Kakashi!" Sakura hissed louder, shaking him.

But when his head merely lolled, his body limp and his voice unanswering, Sakura started to panic. Her voice was softer this time, "...Kakashi...? Kakashi? Answer me. Please, this isn't funny."

But he wasn't responding. The corner of his mouth wasn't quirking up in that annoying grin she wished fervently to see at that moment.

Gathering her clothes to her with a rising sense of dread, Sakura hastily dressed and pulled some pants on Kakashi before dragging his body with her back to camp. What met her eyes was exactly what she had feared.

The others were asleep as well.

Drugged.

They were all drugged.

"No..." Sakura gasped softly, wanting desperately to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

Who would DO this? Who would be able to sneak into Itachi's tea sack and drug it? Who would have the drive and the skill to-

That's when the Kunoichi recieved her answer. And her answer stepped right out from the shadows of the trees, followed be half a dozen mist nins, a slight smirk on his face.

In response to Sakura's disbelief, he replied with a simple, "Yes."

--------------------

Oh christ. A cliffy. And after all that waiting. I'm evil, aren't I?


	22. mission objective sort of revealed

**Disclaimer**: No... I do not own Naruto. If I did... well, let's just say the viewers would probably kill me for waiting so long for the second episode. -_smirks_-

--------------------

Sakura stood there, shocked as the name stumbled from her mouth, "Za...Zabuza?"

He was dead. She remembered seeing him dead, laying right next to Haku. How could he...? When did...? WHAT was going on!

"No masks or tricks here, kid." Zabuza said with a light growl, tugging at his cheek as if to prove his point, "This is me in the flesh. Though maybe I'm a little paler than what I used to look like. Near death can do that to you..."

As the kunoichi took in his words, her green eyes took in the forms of her knocked out comrades. Itachi was knocked out in a posture that looked suspiciously like he was bowing towards their campfire. Kakashi was half dressed beside her. And Gaara was strewn over a small log and- Wait...

Was that... was that his THUMB in his mouth?

Noticing that he didn't quite have the pink-haired chunnin's attention, Zabuza frowned a little as he asked aloud, "Hello...?"

But Sakura was too busy trying to get a better angle on Gaara.

'Was he... was he really sucking his thumb?' Sakura wondered in disbelief. Was the famous Kazekage, former unstable killer due to his traumatic past and being a demon container, sucking his thumb?

"Little girl?" Zabuza was starting to get irritated, making the mist ninjas around him a little nervous, "I'm talking to yo-"

"Shh!" Sakura hissed as she stepped a little closer to the maroon-headed Kazekage, still trying to see if her earlier suspicion was correct.

Underneath the mask he wore over his mouth, Zabuza's lip twitched. Did that kunoichi just... shush him? Did she just SHUSH him? Beside the black-haired jounin, his henchmen took another few steps back.

"I don't think she should've done that." One whispered to the other, earning a scalding glare from Zabuza.

Sakura was closer now as she crouched next to the Kazekage, her bangs trickling over her face as she studied the maroon-headed sand ninja. That's when she saw it. The slightest movement where Gaara's finger had just flicked over to something beside his face.

Thankfully Zabuza and his henchmen were on the other side of Gaara, so they couldn't exactly see any movement.

Sakura frowned, trying to find out what exactly the Kazekage was attempting to tell her as she stalled Zabuza by demanding, "Are they dead?"

Getting tired of the little kunoichi's antics, Zabuza growled, "No, they are NOT dead. My employer wishes to kill them himself."

Sakura's eyes finally tracked to what the Kazekage was pointing to.

It was... a pebble.

Sakura's eyes twitched ever so slightly.

"Curious as to who my employer is? Well, unfortunately for you, I cannot release information like that. Though if you stick around, you'll meet him VERY soon." Zabuza grinned, restraining his murderous intent as he reminded himself what his employer would do if he killed them.

Normally, Zabuza was very in control of himself. Especially back when he allowed Kakashi to beat the crap out of him in order to figure out the Copy-nin's weakness. He was VERY in control of himself.

Yet right now, at this very moment, this pink haired kunoichi was testing his limits like no other. Why did he allow her to trouble him so? Why had she tested his patience so easily? Why did she not seem as afraid as she should be?

And why was she picking up a pebble from the ground?

"Little girl-" He started to say, his breath hitched in anger.

But beside him, he felt his henchmen tense and one even had the gall to interrupt him, "Uh, suh-sir... that pebble is actually-"

"DO NOT interrupt me!" Zabuza snapped, the chords of his neck taut from the restraint he was placing over himself.

In the meantime, Sakura was staring pointedly at the pebble, then equally as pointedly at the Kazekage pretending to be knocked out in front of her.

Just WHAT in the world was she supposed to be doing with a pebble?

That entire, shouted question was what she tried to convey with just a steeled look that she sent to Gaara.

Still numbed from the small amount of tea he had swallowed, Gaara was having trouble focusing on the girl before him. But he DID remember that there was a VERY important reason that the kunoichi should NOT keep that pebble in her hand. A very, very, VERY important reason that he needed to remember or else-

Gaara interrupted himself midthought as his mouth rediscovered his thumb. Huh... interesting texture. This was better than just LOOKING at his hand. With that thought, the Kazekage closed his eyes as darkness descended on his heavy lids.

Sakura's eye twitched. Did he just...?

Did he just fall asleep!

"But sir-" The foolish mist nin was still arguing with Zabuza, "it's not just a normal pebble!"

"I don't CARE if it's a normal pebble or NOT! My employer may have limited me from killing them, but he certainly didn't say anything about not killing YOU!"

Ignoring the shoutings of the dangerous nins before her, Sakura brought the pebble closer to her face, trying to figure out what exactly was so special about it. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

A split second later, the whole section of forest in a twenty mile radius exploded in a shower of dirt and a bright flash of light. BOOM!

-o-o-o-o-o-

The mysterious ninja stepped into the cleared out section of the forest, his eyes flashing over the wreckage as a sneer of disgust grew on his face.

He spotted movement and headed towards a broken tree trunk. With no surprise going through him at all, the long-haired nin found Zabuza alive and well, even though his arm and leg were pinned.

"Zabuza..." The pale nin hissed.

Groaning, the mist nin opened his blood-crusted eyes, his gaze raking over the tall, lean form standing next to him. When he realized who it was, his eyes involuntarily widened, "I can explain-"

Hand snaking forward so fast it was a blur, the other shinobi grasped Zabuza by the neck, pulling him up forcefully as the broken trunks rolled off with a load crash. Zabuza winced as the pain struck like lightning through his very bones. But he knew better than to express his pain aloud. It just might make the other man want to make it more excruciating.

"I don't NEED your petty excuses!" The other man's eyes were flashing dangerously, tightening his grip on Zabuza's neck as he brought the bandaged man's face closer, "Just don't make me regret allowing you to live... yet again..."

That said, he released the slowly choking man, his arms folded as he walked back into the shadows of the forest.

Coughing, Zabuza touched his neck where the other man's cold hand had just been, straightening his hunched over form on the ground.

Eyes narrowing as he glared at the spot where the other ninja had disappeared, Zabuza growled out, "... of course..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi woke up for the second time that morning, his sharingan eyes narrowed as he took up a defensive posture.

They were in an Inn room, that was for sure. What with the second rate furniture and the sparse decor. Itachi was used to such... luxuries...

Gaara was in the other bed, sitting indian-style with his gourd beside him, obviously meditating. But what the Uchiha was trying to figure out was why he had woken up for the SECOND time that morning. What could possibly have-

Then he spotted a particularly irritated silver-haired shinobi sitting on a chair before him.

Before Itachi could bring himself to demand what had happened, Kakashi beat him to it, "If you even DARE to touch a single hair on Sakura's head AGAIN I will personally-"

"Why would I even THINK about-"

"You mumbled something about her hair being FIRE or something." Kakashi growled, his eye twitching, "And then you-"

"I would rather not relive the experience." Gaara said, his voice curt yet polite.

When Itachi glared sideways at the sand nin, Gaara looked as if he hadn't spoken at all, his eyes still closed and his posture ever perfect and non-moving. Turning his attention back towards the silver-haired Copy nin, Itachi snapped out arrogantly, "Why would I even think about tou-"

"Do you want me to repeat the painfully satisfying way I knocked you into near oblivion?" Kakashi growled, sitting on the edge of his seat as if Itachi would readily agree to such a request.

That's when Itachi noticed his pounding headache and the way his skin felt as if they'd been pummeled by rocks in a violent sea storm. Glaring into the uncovered ebony eye of an extremely irritated Kakashi, Itachi noted the pain was like he'd been in a very, very, VERY violent sea storm.

Wisely, Itachi decided to scour his pride and keep his mouth shut. He wasn't in a state to take on the Copy nin and win unscatched.

Noticing the way Itachi kept sullenly silent, Kakashi dejectedly returned to a bored posture slumped over his chair. He had really wanted another excuse to beat the crap out of the younger shinobi.

Gaara, on the other hand, decided to note aloud, "She's back."

A moment later the door swung open, the kunoichi's face hidden by the pile of objects in her arms.

Stepping into the room, hands full of food, Sakura thanked Kakashi as he strolled over to help her with her burden. With an icy glare sent towards Itachi, Sakura went over to sit on Gaara's bed, allowing herself to relax slightly.

Itachi was curious as to what exactly he had done, but felt no urge to voice anything aloud.

Kakashi, on the other hand, stated, "I still don't understand how you were able to get all three of us out of there."

"Well," Sakura declared proudly as Kakashi laid the food on the small table near the window, "some say I can be as strong as Tsunade when I want to be."

Smiling at her through his black mask, Kakashi shot a glance towards the sullen Uchiha on the other bed, "But did you have to bring HIM?"

Besides his eye twitching, Itachi made no other show of just how deeply Kakashi aggravated him.

"Well, I couldn't possibly carry all three of you, so I had to make a sacrifice and drag one of you on the ground." Sakura said, her face thoughtful.

Half of Itachi's face twitched. So THAT was why the pores of his skin felt clogged? And why he smelled earth and dirt with every breath!

Itachi's red swirling eyes spun in slight jerks, the loud thought running through his head, _'Must... KILL...'_

That's when he caught the slightest movement from Gaara. In a moment, his eyes were covered with sand, a calm voice speaking from beside him, "I suggest that you remember why you are here. Why we are ALL here, Itachi, before you decide to act rashly..."

Itachi's lip twitched, _'Must... remember the mission... must suppress urge to kill...'_

"Aw, Gaara. You missed." Kakashi drolled, his voice tinted with disappointment, "You're supposed to cover his mouth and nose as well. At least, only until he stops breathing."

Itachi clenched his jaw, _'Must also make note... to KILL the Copy nin later...'_

"Would you three just CALM down?" Sakura sighed shrilly.

"I am calm." Gaara stated.

"Yeah, whatever." Sakura relented before leaning back on her arms, her green orbs taking in the sight of the three weary shinobi. She was tired too. But who wouldn't be after dragging three drugged idiots through the brush to the nearest Inn?

Gaara slowly released the sand from Itachi's eyes, which only allowed Kakashi and Itachi to openly glare at eachother, as if stabbing the other shinobi with their eyes alone.

"ANYWAY..." Sakura said loudly, getting their attention, "Now that I've saved all your butts, would someone please explain to me just WHAT this mission is about?"

Her eyes had been closed when she had spoken, but when she recieved no answer, she opened them, "Guys...?"

And she was shocked with the sight of three very tired, very HUNGRY notorious shinobi wolfing down the food she had brought, making Sakura almost feel sorry for the table the food had been placed upon.

At least, she would have felt sorry if she hadn't been overcome by a large wave of anger.

Multiple veins popping across her forehead, Sakura went slowly towards the table, each stomp of her foot shaking the entire Inn itself.

Too late, Kakashi realized just who Sakura was aiming for when he suddenly found his ear caught in an iron-clad grip.

"Ow... ow, ow, ow, ow..." Kakashi repeated aloud in pain as Sakura dragged him away from the food, "Oh, come on... Sakura. Don't be so stingy. I'm HUNGRY."

"You can eat AFTER you tell me what we're all doing here." Sakura said, arms crossed as she released Kakashi and glared at his pouting eye.

Tired with her yapping, Itachi sighed as he revealed bluntly, "We're going to rid the world of Orochimaru and the threat he poses to the Hidden Villages..."

"AND...?" Gaara stated.

Flashing an annoyed glance towards the Kazekage, Itachi grumbled, "And... to the... Akatsuki..."

Sakura blinked.

The other three shinobi men leaned in as they awaited her reaction, their breaths held.

They expected anger. Disbelief. SOMETHING...

But they didn't expect to be looking at a pink-haired kunoichi doubled over with laughter.

"Hahah hah haha HA!" Sakura threw her head back, eyes crazed.

Sighing, Kakashi sprawled on the bed, "We've lost her..."

"Haha! HAHAHA! HA HA HAHAHA!" Sakura continued to laugh, oblivious to the talk around her as she doubled over, hands clutching her sides.

"What do you mean?" Itachi demanded, unconsciously taking a step back from the hysterically laughing young woman before him, "What's... wrong with her?"

Eyes tearing at the sides, Sakura stumbled blindly over to the table, accidentally breaking it as she continued laughing, "HAHA! HAHA! HA HA HAHAHA!"

"THIS is going to take a while..." Kakashi mumbled, his gaze lazily inspecting the ceiling.

"What...?" Itachi looked around, confused.

But Gaara was already back in his meditating pose, his sand swirling slowly around him in case the uncontrollable little kunoichi slammed into him in her mad laughter.

Stepping wisely away from Sakura, Itachi sat on the window sill and did one of the things he excelled at.

He waited.

---------------------

A/N: Yupp... that took forever to get out. But it finally is. I wonder if anyone is still interested.


	23. Get a room

Disclaimer: Uhh... if I stop writing that I don't own Naruto, will anyone forget? This IS the 23rd chapter, after all.

--------------------

"WHY do we have to change rooms?" Sakura asked with a drawn out sigh.

"Maybe if someone's laughing fit hadn't entirely destroyed the room we were in, we wouldn't HAVe to change rooms." Kakashi stated dryly.

"Well then, why are we walking all the way across town to get another room?" Sakura asked, playfully jumping on top of Kakashi from behind in hopes of making him fall flat on his face.

But the silver-haired nin just kept on walking on the dusty road, equally oblivious to the stares he was getting as much as he ignored the lithe bundle of pink-haired kunoichi currently sitting on his shoulders.

"Because I'm hoping the inn all the way on the other side of this small town hasn't already heard of the mess you made. All the inns surrounding the one we were in already heard and won't even look at us much less open their doors." Kakashi explained in a droll tone, not even bothered by here small weight at all.

Sakura sighed. Loudly.

Taking that as his cue, Kakashi inquired absentmindedly, "What is it, Sakura?"

"Do we HAVE to share a room with those two?"

"If we don't, that's more money out the funds for this mission."

"So?" Sakura whined.

It was Kakashi's turn to sigh. He knew how persistant the leaf nin could get.

A few feet behind them trailed the firey-headed Kazekage, and a few more steps back and to the side walked a sullen Itachi.

"I don't believe it. First she gets us kicked out and now she acts all carefree?" Itachi muttered under his breath, eyes narrowed as he glared holes into the backs of Kakashi and Sakura.

"Why do you care?" Gaara commented off-handedly, glancing sideways at the Uchiha beside him, "One inn's the same as the next."

Unable to think of a good comment, his tone bitter, Itachi shot back, "Why do you care that I care, sand freak? People think you're a monster, don't they? Even now. What good would your advice do me?"

Gaara didn't even flinch. He simply stated aloud, "My family tried to kill me and you actually murdered your own." With a gaze that could crack stone and pierce your soul, Gaara focused his green eyes on Itachi, "Who, I wonder, is the real monster?"

That said, Gaara faced forward and continued walking. Without having said a word, Itachi knew the Kazekage had ended the conversation. To try and start it again would seem childish.

"Whatever." Itachi muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets as he continued his walk in silence.

"You know... despite appearances sake, I actually have my hair messed up just the way I like it." Kakashi commented, his half-lidded eyes opening wide enough for him to stare dully at the face looming over his head.

Grinning widely, Sakura practically crowed from her perch on his shoulders, her hands entangled in his hair as she leaned further forward to meet his eyes upside down, "Are you hinting at something, Kakashi?"

"I have no clue what you're implying, Sakura."

"Well... Kakashi, I think you're hinting that you don't want me... to do... THIS!"

With as much fervor as she possessed (which was a lot. HELLO, we're talking about Sakura here) the pink-haired kunoichi attacked the messy head of silver hair with her hands. But try as she might, after a few seconds the hair would always 'sproing' back to its original form.

"What the hell!" Sakura's eyes widened as she sat straight up, inspecting the hair from every angle possible from ontop of Kakashi's shoulders, "All right, what's up with your hair? Do you have uber amounts of gel in it or something?"

"Nope," Kakashi stated happily, his exposed eye curving into a smile, "No gel. It's against my religion."

"What?" Gaara questioned, utterly confused at what the jounin had just said.

With an exagerrated sigh, Kakashi looked over his shoulder, which was somehow more difficult due to the fact that Sakura was sitting on it, to look pointedly at Gaara, "Have you ever tried getting gel out of your hair?"

"Er... no?" The Kazekage answered, unsure.

"It's not hard to get out." Sakura said knowingly.

"Well, try doing it after the first few weeks." Kakashi said, facing forwards once more.

"Baka! What are you doing with the same gel in your hair for a few weeks!"

"Sakura," Kakashi took the time to sigh deeply before continuing in a dry tone, "Obviously you haven't been listening to a WORD I've said. I don't have gel in my hair."

"Stop dodging the question!" Sakura berated, knocking him on the top of his head, "Why did you have gel in your hair for weeks?"

"Ow." Kakashi rubbed his head before replying, "I'm NOT dodging the question. That would imply that there is physically something to dodge and since a question is more or less intangible then I, therefore, cannot be dodging it."

"See? You're doing it again?" Sakura sighed audibly, beginning to climb down from his back, "You're almost as hopeless as Naruto."

"Almost, huh?" Kakashi questioned, pivoting around the moment Sakura's feet touched the ground. Not expecting that Kakashi would stop walking much less turn around, Sakura gasped in surprise as she stopped a split second from walking right into him.

Unfortunately, a well-placed stone that was on the ground, TOTALLY not put there for the conveniance of the author, made Sakura trip over her own feet and stumble forward.

A breath later, Sakura found herself in the embrace of one warm, muscled, silver-haired jounin. And it was a position Sakura felt comfortable and safe in.

"Almost as hopeless?" Kakashi drolled, looking Sakura in the eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Even with everything they'd been through, Sakura found herself fighting down a blush from rising. Unfortunately, inner Sakura was just as subdued by Kakashi's closeness as outer Sakura, and the blush won hands down.

Kakashi smiled and Sakura had a sneaking suspicion as to why.

Not to be outdone, Sakura snaked her hands around his neck, glad he wasn't too tall for her to do that as she said slyly, "Well... if you're gonna take that... then I guess I'll take this."

Standing on her tiptoes, Sakura pressed her petal soft lips against those of the pleasantly surprised Sharingan-user Kakashi.

"Get a room." Itachi muttered as he walked past.

Breaking the kiss immediately, the two leaf-nins glanced around in surprise.

Itachi was throwing a heated glare back at them as he continued past. But Gaara was already yards ahead of them, appearing to not have stopped walking at all.

"Oh yeah... the room." Kakashi stated haltingly.

"Kakashi... why do you sound like you don't know what he's talking about?" Sakura asked, stepping back a step to eye him critically.

"Of course... I do... know what he's talking about, I mean..." Kakashi said in a tone that made both Sakura and Itachi disbelieve him even more.

"It IS the whole reason we're walking." Itachi stated, staring blankly at the silver haired jounin in their midst. 'Can this really be the infamous Copy-nin?' Itachi wondered, disgruntled.

"The room. The room? The.. uh... rooooom..." Kakashi said aloud, almost as if he was testing the feel of the words on his tongue.

Suddenly Gaara was there again, his gaze directed towards Kakashi though he wasn't really looking at him, "The room we need to get because the other was... demolished."

"OH," Kakashi perked up with a big smile, suddenly remembering, "THAAAT room. Of course I didn't forget." To which three pairs of blank stares met his single one, "... What?"

"Did you really have to say it like that?" Sakura asked, turning to Gaara, "I mean, come on... DEMOLISHED is a bit much, isn't it?"

"More like utterly destroyed." Gaara said.

Not going to let the red-head top him, Itachi added, "Or pulverized."

"Obliterated." Commented Gaara.

Itachi frowned, "Annihilated."

Still oblivious to the Uchiha's glare, Gaara added, "Or torn down."

"Or totally ruined." Itachi's fist clenched.

"Smashed." Gaara said.

"Trashed." Itachi shot back.

Sakura had been watching the display, eyebrow raised, but she could see Itachi was getting more than irritated now, for some odd reason. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Kakashi beat her to it.

"Now, now, children. Chill out. Relax. Stop blaming the poor Sakura who wrecked the entire room to a point where it's now beyond use." Kakashi said camly with a tint of the berating tone he would use on his students.

Of course, maybe he wouldn't be sounding so calm if he had noticed the pillar of fire that was Sakura behind him.

"Ka...KA...sHI!" Sakura practically thundered. Gaara could've sworn he saw lightning strike the spot Kakashi had been a second ago.

But all that remained was a wisp of dust. Which was soon explained if you followed it to find the dust trail that led to a familiar bob of silver hair speeding forwards a couple miles away.

"Come on. The unbought room waits for no one!" Was Kakashi's barely heard and shouted excuse.

Itachi opened his mouth to address Sakura, but he was dumbfounded to find the one and only Kazekage dragging him away by his arm.

"What is the meaning of this!" Itachi demanded.

"If you're smart, you'll let her simmer for a while so she can cool down on her own later." Gaara said in a tone that let you know he meant what he said. Of course it was only slightly different from the monotone that he always uses, but who keeps track anyways?

Itachi was about to argue when all of a sudden he saw three trees to either side of the road instantaneously burst into flames, all three crumbling into ashes a blink later.

Snatching his arm back, Itachi sped up his pace and said, "Let's make sure the Copy-nin gets a decent room this time."

Gaara agreed with a grunt and followed suit.

Plopping herself down in the middle of the road, Sakura mumbled to herself, "See if that Baka will be getting a kiss from ME ever again."

Miles away and in front of an inn at the furthest edges of town, Kakashi suddenly had a bad feeling. Maybe he shouldn't have provoked Sakura so much.

"All I did was tell those two boneheads to stop fighting." Kakashi sighed aloud.

Beside the entrance, an old man perked up and commented, "A women, eh? Those are tricksy creatures, those are. But if you spare a few moments of your time, I can give you the secret of them vixens. The secret is-"

But Kakashi was already gone inside the inn.

The old man shrugged, "Your loss." 


	24. Blood?

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. Though I sure did fall off the face of the planet for a while, haven't I?

-o-o-o-

Sakura woke with a start, body crying out indignantly from what felt like a thousand bruises.

Scattered around the campfire were her two comrades and one not-so-welcome shinobi. Kakashi, Gaara and Itachi respectively. Their bodies were unmoving, splotches and pools of red were on as well as around their bodies.

_Oh my god,_ Sakura thought to herself, horrified, _they're…_

…_dead…_

If it was just Itachi, then Sakura would've been totally fine with it. I mean, come on. Besides Sasuke and the Akatsuki, who would really notice? With Gaara… eh… maybe 60-40 or even 50-50. You know, Sakura could go either way. Yeah, he had changed and helped them and stuff, but it's not like she was CLOSE to the guy.

But Kakashi…

Sakura rushed to his side, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Ka…" She started to say his name, but found her voice couldn't finish uttering the rest.

There was blood all over his mask. One hand clutched his stomach. There was so much blood on it, the hand was actually stained red.

"No…" Sakura looked around in a daze, her eyes falling to the bodies of the two others in their group.

"I… think I'm gonna be sick…" Sakura said to herself under her breathe, one hand coming up to cover her mouth.

Suddenly, there was a hand clamped over her wrist. Sakura froze.

There was a cold.

Dead.

Hand.

On.

Her.

Hand.

_Oh… my… God…_ Inner Sakura shivered from head to toe, _…a corpse… is… touching me._

Sakura didn't dare look down. Her breathe was lodged in her throat as if it was too afraid to leave the safety of her lungs.

_Oh my god_, Inner Sakura began to panic and shouted in a shrill voice, _Kill it kill it kill it kill it!_

"If you're gonna be sick… please turn in another direction. Preferrably Itachi's." Groaned the voice of Kakashi Hitake on the ground before her, his cold hand releasing her wrist.

Sakura's heart just about stopped.

"I heard that." Growled Itachi, uncovering his face with the arm that had previously been draped over it. One eye was open while the other was caked in blood. He held something in his hand.

It was round and-

_Oh my. GOD._ Inner Sakura blared, _THAT's HIS EYE!_

Sakura visibly paled about ten shades lighter.

Gaara was the last to rise, groaning like he had just risen from the dead. Sakura watched as he stared at his hands, fascinated almost. Like Kakashi's and Itachi's, it too was drenched in blood.

Blinking, Gaara brought his hand closer to his face.

Then he licked it.

Sakura blanched.

She had thought that would be as much as she could take. But there was one more thing that had to happen. It was Gaara taking Itachi's eye from a stunned missing nin's palm, staring at it, then popping it in his mouth.

The same moment his teeth chomped on the small globule, juices flowing down the sides of his chin, Sakura made a gagging sound.

Before promptly falling over.

And fainting.

All three shinobi looked at the now unconscious kunoichi. Then they all exchanged glances between them. Which then led to them all staring pointedly at Gaara.

Blinking innocently in confusion, the Kazekage asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

-o-o-o-

-author- wow, that only took a couple months to get out.

-Kakashi- Damn, this probably means no more reviewers to read this story.

-Itachi- Wouldn't bother me any.

-Sakura- (still unconscious)…

-Gaara- Could someone please explain to me what just happened?

-author- if you're just as confused as Gaara and would like to find out what happens next, plz review. I need to know if ppl are still interested or not.


End file.
